The Amazing Race: Season One
by Champ 15
Summary: Hosted by Kevin Koopa. Eleven Teams of two took the challenge and they are competing in a competition where they get to see the world. Who will end up being the winning team and claim the million coins.
1. Beginning: The Eleven Teams of Two

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own The Amazing Race, CBS owns it, and I do not own these Mario Characters, Nintendo does. I however do own Kevin Koopa and only those with permission can use him.**

**Yes, this is me, Champ 15, writing a new fic :P BUT... wait for it... this is not what you expect.**

**It is something that I never thought I planned on doing until a couple nights ago when I just had the idea in my head. Yes, this is an Amazing Race Fic and yes, I still plan for now to keep my other Amazing Race Fic up. I think you are going to find this fic a bit familiar and let me say one thing: THIS FIC IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'll explain in more detail at the end. And enjoy reading this, I did put some effort into this fic and I really hope you guys love the Season. **

* * *

><p><strong>Goomba Village (12:00 PM)<strong>

Goomba Village: One of the most unknown towns in the Mushroom Kingdom. Goomba Village is a quiet town with very dirty roads, tired and welcoming goombas, and a beautiful forest in the background. No one ever thought that an adventure would start here, that was until a man dresses in red fell out of the sky and was woken up by some friendly goombas. A journey once started here and in just a few minutes, another journey would begin. This time, the journey involved a group of twenty two people in a competition for a million coins. Kevin Koopa was wearing a goomba T-Shirt to support the Village itself, and he was wearing dark blue jeans, he looked around at the area he was in, and he smiled. Kevin knew that this area was the perfect place to start a race.

"Goomba Village, a humble town filled with delighted people," Kevin Koopa smiled, "Not many visitors come to Goomba Village, but the residents are always welcoming. Not too far from this city is Toad Town and almost all of the people who visit this village, live in Toad Town. This Village is not very popular, and not many people know that this place even exist, but this place does exist. Goomba Village's logo is, 'Make the best use of all the chances you get in life, because you only get one shot.' I could not agree more with that statement." Twelve Go-Karts were now in the distance, each with two different people with different personalities. About everyone in the Go-Kart looked similar to the person next to them, except for one or two or the Go Karts. All of them were making their way to the spot that Kevin Koopa was standing.

"Today, Goomba Village will be the starting point of a race around the world," Kevin said, "The race will consist of eleven teams or two people. These eleven teams are made up of people with pre-existing relationships. From Dating Couple, to Friends, to Family. None of the teams have any idea what is in store for them, what is going to happen, or if they are going to be the official winners of the Amazing Race and win one million coins that comes along with it.

"These teams will go through the stress, the challenges, and flight delays. Many things will be thrown at these teams. No one knows what to expect and how this race will affect their lives in the end. Teams wonder if they are going to win the million will come on top but soon... one team will cross the finish line and will be the official winners of the Amazing Race." The Go-Karts were getting close to where they were supposed to park, some people in the car looked serious, while others were just enjoying themselves, and one team even looked like they did not want to participate in the race.

"The Eleven Teams are..."

* * *

><p>After the first Go-Kart was parked, two older men jumped out and started walking over to Kevin, who was waiting for them about a quarter of a mile away, he was seen in the view though.<p>

**Merlon and Nolrem: Wizards**

"Merlon and Norlem, Wizards who live in Flipside and Flopside. Both wizards wish to prove that age doesn't matter, and they do not plan on playing fair either."

Merlon and Norlem did look very competitive. Merlon's blue hat was more interesting to look up than Norlem's grey hat. Merlon also looked a bit younger than Norlem but it was too close to tell, both of them looked very old. Merlon took a look at Goomba Village, and he found the place to quiet and he did not think that the place was the best place to start a race. Norlem agreed with Merlon because he wanted to start in Toad Town, since he always wanted to go back to the place where he first worked. Merlon started talking to Norlem about possible game strategy. Norlem laughed and his white beard looked like it was laughing too. Merlon turned around and saw no one behind him, but that did not stop the two wizards from walking. They saw Kevin, so they knew that they were in the right direction.

Merlon: "Hi, my name is Merlon. And I am willing to bet that I am going to be the official winner of The Amazing Race: Season One. Norlem and I have been training for a race like this for ages and we plan to be team number one all the way through. Norlem and I also work very well together and I cannot see many flaws between us. Well, the only flaw that we might have is overconfidence but other than that I think that we will be team number one. And for all of those people who think that we are cocky and we do not look like winners, prepared to be proven wrong."

Norlem: "Merlon and I are for sure going to cross the finish line first and get the million coins. I can't even see ourselves losing unless it is against some bossy rude male people. Male people seem like they have a better shot at winning this race. No, we are not bossy and rude people. The million would also mean quite a jolly good deal for us because right now, Flipside and Flopside is facing an economy problem and if we can fix that problem, we will be heroes and we will get even more credit for what we did for the Flipside and Flopside economy. And yes, some of the money would be kept for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny: Friends<strong>

"Diddy and Tiny, friends from Congo Bongo. Both are interested in being a romantic couple but aren't sure if they are ready to take that step."

Diddy jumped out of the Go-Kart and waited for Tiny to get out of the Go-Kart. Both of them seem very thrilled to be on the show. Diddy Kong was wearing a red cap and a bright green shirt while Tiny Kong was wearing a pink tank top with a blue flower in her hair. Diddy Kong took a look at where they were and he told Tiny about how the place reminded him of Congo Bongo. Tiny laughed because she disagreed with Diddy Kong and she took a look around the village also. They saw the two Wizards that were in front of them and they decided to follow them. Tiny Kong seemed very excited to get the show on the road while Diddy Kong kept himself cool for a few minutes and started walking at a normal pace.

Diddy: "I know for a fact that this race means a lot to Tiny Kong but I am also excited to participate in this race. I think that we do have a lot in common and I think we can use are abilities as an advantage over the other teams. Both Tiny and I have considered being a romantic couple but I am not sure if we are truly ready to take that step. We are pretty young but just because we are young, does not mean that we are dumb. I think that we will do a great job! Even if we win this competition or if we lose this competition."

Tiny: "Diddy and I have known each other for a while, but we never worked together as a team of two before, but we are still good friends. I was going to apply with my sister Dixie but because she ended up going on some other reality show that she claims to be more exciting than The Amazing Race, I decided that I would go on this show with Diddy Kong because of the relationship we do have. I have no idea what to expect but the fact that we are monkeys and we are pretty smart, I think that we do have a decent chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene and Toddles: Old High School Friends<strong>

"Toddles and Jolene, High School Friends who barely see each other now. Toodles currently lives in Poshley Heights, while Jolene lives in Glitzville."

The two Toads both got out of their Go-Kart. Toodles quickly bushed out the dirt that was on her ruby pink expensive T-Shirt. Jolene laughed and she put on her glasses. Jolene was also wearing her Glitzville T-shirt to support her hometown and Toodles was wearing a necklace she bought at the Poshley Heights store. The two Toads were also wearing athletic shorts, and Toodles claimed that she always used to wear dresses before she came on the show in the first place. Both of the girls started following the other teams and they were trying to make themselves look like showgirls in a way, but it was not working out right.

Toddles: "Well well well, this is going to be quite the journey for me. Some people think that rich Toads like myself have no idea how to get down and dirty and how to make a mess, but if you put me to the test I will do anything for the million dollars. With that money... I do not know what to say... but let me say it would be amazing to win that amount of money. Jolene and I don't see each other much anymore so this will be a nice experience, which is the real reason why we applied to be on this show in the first place."

Jolene: "Toodles was the popular high school girl and I was the high school female nerd. Yes, it's an interesting combination if you think about it because you would not expect the most popular girl and the nerdy girl to end up as best friends in High School, but it just so happened that was the case. I am glad to call Toodles my friend and I hope that we last long enough so we aren't the first team eliminated. I have not spend a lot of time with Toodles after High School ended except for maybe once every nine months or something along that line. I want to make this experience worth wild."

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia and Bub: MotherSon**

"Sylvia and Bub, Mother and Son. Just like Toodles, both of them live in Poshley Heights. Bub wants the experience and Mom wants to take care of him on the way."

Bub immediately jumped out of the Go-Kart and told his mother to hurry up because he was too excited. Sylvia took her time though getting out of the Go-Kart. Bub was little tiny brown bomb-omb who was wearing a black baseball cap. His mother was wearing a pink, fluffy, and expensive hat and her skin was more on the silver side. Sylvia looked like she was very rich based on her looks and style, Bub looked the opposite. So they were either very rich, or they were very poor. That answer would soon be told. The bomb-ombs were close to each other and started walking to the starting point.

Bub: "I wanted to do this race because I wanted to have some fun in my life. Sometimes, life can just be boring without fun. My mom says it is because people have to work but I don't have to work. I might go to school, but I don't have a job. If we win the money, mom said that we will never have to work again and we will be rich. Well, we already are very rich but she would like some more money for the household and I would like to be proved that life is not as boring as I think it is. So we signed up as quickly as possible."

Sylvia: "I told Bub that if he ever considered signing up for this race, that I would have to do it with him. I guess the truth is that I am a bit afraid about his future. Just by looking at the other teams, I can tell that Bub is the youngest person in this race and there is the chance that some of the other teammates will bully him. I swear that if anyone plans on being mean to us, we will be quitting the race and... I'm not joking about it either. I am serious about this, I care about Bub and I always put family and safety first on the priority list. Family and Safety!"

* * *

><p><strong>Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: SistersPrincesses**

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, Sisters and also Princesses from Time Zone. Both of them, after being released from prison, decided that they would win the money."

Princess Shroob was glad that she was leaving the Go-Kart because her older sister was complaining the whole time about the ride. She was crammed in the Go-Kart. Princess and Elder Princess Shroob looked at each other for a minute. Princess Shroob was wearing a black and white stripped T-Shirt and black shorts, she for some reason looked like she was smarter than her sister. Elder Princess Shroob looked almost the exact same, she just had the bigger muscles, and she looked much stronger than her younger sister.

Princess Shroob: "So after being in prison for about eight years, we are finally out of prison but we have no money and no food. I hated those eight years in prison and if I am ever sent back their again, I am going to kill myself. So we are going to win this race and earn ourselves a fortune. I do not think that the competition we are up against is prepared for someone like us. My sister and I have been training for this race. They expecting two weak sisters, but they are going to be surprised. Two strong sisters are ready to show the world who is boss."

Elder Princess Shroob: "The only disadvantage I see this team having is the fact that we were in jail. If we do something wrong and they ask to see our passports. We are done. That was something that the producers talked to us about. However, sis and I agreed to play nice and cut-throat at the same time. I mean it is not possible to play a nice game. My sister and I still plan to be mean, but make sure that we aren't thrown at prison in the same time. My sister has the brains and I have the brawn. And in the end, they will be all smashed into pieces and my sister and I will come out victorious."

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple<strong>

"Lakilester and Lakilulu, Dating Couple from the Flower Fields. Both of them want their relationship to increase but they also know the consequences on the way."

Lakilester and Lakilulu floated out of the sixth Go-Kart. Lakilulu adjusted her reddish-blond hair and she adjusted the red bow on her hair but Lakilester told her that she looked fine. Lakilulu slightly blushed. She was wearing a yellow T-Shirt with a pink sun in the center of the shirt and Lakilulu was also wearing some pink glasses that she occasionally wears, today was one of the occasions. Lakilester also wore some shades that prevented him from being blinded from the sun. He also was wearing a green shirt with a lightning bolt in the center. The couple followed the teams that were ahead of them.

Lakilester: "I have traveled to many different places due to my occupation but I want to take the ultimate challenge with my girlfriend. I want to prove to all my friends at Flower Fields that I can win this game. I also believe that this relationship is going to build us, or this race is going to destroy us in some way, which I hope is not the case. I don't want to play mean, but I do not want to be the first team eliminated. I just think that being the first team eliminated would suck. No one wants to go home first but someone has to."

Lakilulu: "Amazing Race is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I do not plan to waste it by being eliminated first. I want to go as far as I can, but the main reason I am out here is because I am testing to see if my relationship with Lakilester will change during the race. I do not know if he knows that is why I wanted to do this race or not. He is a very sweet guy but you know what? People act differently in different places and I wish to test that theory. I think that in the end, the two of us are going to be together but you can never be so sure about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular- Star Spirit Friends<strong>

"Misstar and Muskular, Star Spirit Friends from Star Haven. Muskular is a sailor and Misstar is a hairstylist. Both want to prove that miracles do happen in life."

Misstar's red bow fell on the ground right after she jumped out of the Go-Kart, so Muskular picked it up for her. She thanked him and she adjusted Muskular's navy blue sailor hat. Both of them looked a bit nervous and they saw a lot of teams already in front of them. Misstar and Muskular is one of the few people that have been to Goomba Village before, so they smelled the old air and they smiled, that prevented them from being nervous again. The two Star Spirits started floating to the starting point. Misstar is a pink star spirit hairstylist and Muskular is a blue star spirit sailor.

Misstar: "Out of the six friends that I have, I have to say that Muskular is the most trustworthy of them all. All of my friends would agree with that and we decided that this time we would compete in the Amazing Race and next time, one of the other five Star Spirits will have the opportunity to come on this race. I know that we are going to have some stiff competition but that's what a race is. Competition! I think the one thing I am nervous about is making a very crucial mistake and Muskular knows that. He told me if that happens, I should take deep breaths."

Muskular: "Misstar and I cannot want to begin the race. We have seen parts of the world from Star Haven but we have not seen the whole world up close. I think that could either be a good advantage, or a disadvantage. We will have to wait and see... hopefully it is an advantage because I do want to get as far as possible. The one thing are team does worry about is making a bad mistake but I told Misstar if we concentrate and we make the right decisions, then we will be fine. Do I think we will win? I don't know, maybe later in the race I will answer that question."

* * *

><p><strong>Jaydes and Luvbi: MotherAdopted Daughter**

"Jaydes and Luvbi, Mother and Adopted Daughter. Luvbi and Jaydes want to have a much stronger relationship and they believe this will help out.

Jaydes got off her Go-Kart in a fashionable way. She was wearing her fancy purple crown and pink dress. She tried to make herself very lofty from the competition. Was that working, no not really. Luvbi got off and started to catch up to her step-mom. Luvbi was wearing a yellow t-shirt and purple pants. She was humming a tune to herself because that keeps her entertained in a way. Jaydes looked at Luvbi when she caught up and smiled. Luvbi smiled too and then they both started following the teams in front of them to the starting point.

Jaydes: "Being the Queen of the Underwhere, I think that Luvbi and I have a good shot at winning this race. Because of where I live, I am able to use powerful magic to my advan- oh wait that is against the rules... I forgot about that. Darn, why must they make this race difficult for my step-daughter and me? Anyway, I still think that Luvbi and I are going to be one of the stronger female teams. I also want our relationship to improve on the race, so I guess that is more important than winning. I wish that Grambi would race with her but he felt that a mother daughter team would be more entertaining."

Luvbi: "Am I nervous for this race? You can count on it, but I think that we do have a good shot, I say that we have a good ninety percent on making it through to the second leg. Unlike most of the teams, Jaydes- Mom and I are not really related to each other, so I do not sense many arguments between the two of us. We do not argue at home either. Jaydes- I mean Mom, sorry, also is the queen and I can see people helping us because she is the queen. Maybe not the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, but she is a queen and my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig and Lemmy Koopa: Brothers<strong>

"Ludwig and Lemmy, Brothers from Bowser's Castle. Both are sons of the evil King Bowser and despite the fact that they argue, both brothers want to get the money."

Ludwig quickly jumped out of the Go-Kart and following him was his younger brother. Both of the Kooplings looked very different and they did not really look like they were brothers, they looked more like cousins in a way. The older Koopaling has very show stopping blue hair and he was proud of his hair, while the other Koopaling had show stopping colorful hair. Ludwig was bigger than Lemmy and both of them were wearing black shirts with the Bowser symbol on it, even though they would soon be embarrassed about wearing that shirt.

Ludwig: "Lemmy and I are two different people. I am bigger than him, I am much smarter than him, and I used to look after him because I am the oldest of Bowser's children. I would really like to win the money but all my siblings at home say that winning the Amazing Race is not possible. I think that they are jealous that Lemmy and I got on the show because I did see some Amazing Race applications thrown in the trash with my younger siblings names on it. Well, someone is going to prove them wrong and it's me and Lemmy who will make history."

Lemmy: "One thing that I am worried about Ludwig taking control over me. I think that he sometimes thinks that he is the best and that is what older siblings think about themselves. They brag about being first born, they think they are the strongest, and the smartest, but I think when he soon notices that you need to have siblings in order to be a more powerful person. No, I do not hate Ludwig, I would never hate one of my siblings, but I can either see this race going nice and flawless or this race could end as a disaster."

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Yellow Toad: BrothersActors**

"Blue and Yellow Toad, brothers and actors from Toad Town. Both Toads expect this race to be difficult and challenging, but they are up for the adventure."

The blue spotted Toad, wearing a blue and white T-Shirt, jumped out of the Go-Kart first and he joked around and pretended like he was at a movie premiere. Yellow Toad, also wearing a white T-Shirt (and he had a bit of yellow on the shirt as well) laughed. Blue Toad was wearing sunglasses also but the other brother was not wearing sunglasses, so that was one of the ways you could tell the difference between the two Toads. The two Toads took a glimpse at Goomba Village and they pondered about what was going to be in store for them. They weren't too nervous, not yet at least.

Blue Toad: "Yellow Toad and I are very strong and smart, and because we are brothers I think that we will be able to depend on one another. Some other teams may have problems and I cannot see us bickering either. Yellow Toad and I are both actors. We have been in a couple movies, maybe not the main role, but we have been in movies. Some might say that we do not need the money but I am in this competition for the experience and just like everyone else I am here for the million. Will I be disappointed if I don't get? Eh... maybe."

Yellow Toad: "Blue Toad is a year older than me, but I do not think that age will matter in a race like this. He might want to show off a bit because he is the older brother, but I do not care because we might be able to get some people's attention because we are actors. I think that a good strategy is getting a female team to work with us, and hope that we were in the end together. Anyway, back to what I was saying about acting... we have only been in the background though, we have not earned the right to have a main roll, but maybe this race could help us get more of a lead role."

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers<strong>

"Bowser and Kammy, Co-Workers both who live in Bowser's Castle. Both of them have been having some trouble cooperating, so they hope that the race will help."

Kammy looked a bit grumpy, so she stayed in the Go-Kart until Bowser yelled at her for not getting out. Bowser looked like he was going to rip Kammy's arms off if she did not jump out of that Go-Kart. Kammy sighed and she jumped out of the Go-Kart. Bowser looked proud and he could not wait to "dominate" the competition. Kammy on the other hand was in her purple dress (during a race?) and she was slowly walking from behind and she was slouching too. Bowser rolled his eyes and he followed the ten other teams in front of him.

Bowser: "I find it funny that my two sons are also on this race, and they are going to race against me. Not with me... that will change soon enough. I think that they will fall under pressure and they will need to work with myself and Kammy. Anyway, Kammy and I have been having some issues lately and I suggested to her that we go on the Amazing Race. She threatened to quit but I signed her up anyway and guess what? She did not quite yet. I do think that we will have a shot and hopefully she will understand that I am the perfect Co-Worker."

Kammy: "Do...not...get...me... STARTED! Ugh, I am so mad that Bowser literally dragged me onto this stupid race. And why do I have to be partners with him? Couldn't I be partners with someone is more attractive or smart, maybe someone from the Magikoopa Mishaps Rock Band. You've never heard of the Magikoopa Mishaps? BEST. BAND. EVER. IF we did win this race which I doubt, I'm spending all the money to go to his concerts. If Bowser thinks, does, or wants to do anything stupid on this race, then he is going to pay when we get home."

* * *

><p>The eleven teams were now getting closer to Kevin Koopa. All of them had mix feelings, but one of the teams would soon become the official winners of The Amazing Race."Will these eleven teams be able to deal with everything we throw at them? How will these teams treat the other teams they are competing against in this race? Will teams be in alliances, or will teams become enemies? Which team has the best mix of brains, brawn, and teamwork? And the question that will soon be answered... who will be the official winner of The Amazing Race?" Kevin Koopa turned around and he saw the eleven teams walking towards him, which was a good sign.<p>

* * *

><p>The eleven teams were by the edge of a plain field right by Goomba Village and Kevin Koopa was with them. He looked at the teams faces and by their expressions, they (except for one team member) were excited to get the show on the road.<p>

"In just a few minutes you will begin the adventure of a lifetime," Kevin Koopa began, and everyone started cheering, "Take a look at the people around you. Everyone looks like they could win this race. However, eight of the teams that surround you will be eliminated... or maybe you will be eliminated instead." Some people now had more worried looks because Kevin was right. Eight teams would soon be eliminated from the race.

"Let's go over some quick instructions, at the beginning of each leg you will receive travel money... my advice, and spend it wisely. The money you have will not count for airline tickets. At the end of each leg there is a Pit Stop. The last team to check in could be eliminated, and soon one team will deal with that elimination. You will not know how many legs there are this season, but expect one leg to be a non-eliminated leg... maybe more... you'll have to wait and see. Now I know this was an issue so I would like to address it..."

Kevin Koopa looked at Jaydes, then Merlon and Norlem, then Kammy Koopa, and finally the two Star Spirits, "There is no magic allowed on this race. If you do use it, you will be facing severe consequences. Severe as in 12 hour penalty and possibly a disqualification as well." The magic people either had a smirk or they had a gape expression on their face.

"Also, the first team to reach the Pit Stop at the end of this first leg will receive the Express Pass," some excited expressions appeared on people's faces, especially the greedy teams, "This pass will let you skip any challenge before or during the challenge. You will be able to use the express sometime before the ninth leg. And as always, at the final leg of the race, three teams will remain and one of the teams will cross the finish line and win the million coins that goes along with it." The group cheered for the final time, the race was about to begin.

"When I give you the word, you will run into the main part of Goomba Village and receive your backpacks. On top of your bags is your first clue. Once you receive your clue, then what you do after that is completely up to you. Is everyone ready to begin the adventure of a lifetime." Everyone shouted yes at the same time.

"Alright," Kevin smirked, he raised his hand in the air and everyone got into their running position, "The world is waiting for you...travel safe..."

Everyone waited for him to shout the words, any second now...

"GO!" Kevin Koopa shouted, everyone quickly started running like there is a million coins at Goomba Village. There isn't a million coins there, but there is a million coins at the finish line.

* * *

><p><em>First Stop... Petalburg<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So... are you excited or are you disappointed about this New Amazing Race? I am excited because the other one is just not working for me. Some might be disappointing because the order or eliminations will be changing and some of your least favorite (or favorite) teams will be lasting longer than you thought. <strong>

**Because I did get many comments last season about how the characters were all, "Let's go." "This is fun." Blah. Blah. Blah. (Except for Kammy) Yeah, I plan to change that. I took people's advice (Especially Princess Toady, thank you!) and made the characters more interesting to read. Like the Shroob's story (Will play a part in this first leg) and Sylvia playing the take care of son role, and etc. **

**Also, Blue and Yellow Toad remind me of Derek and Drew from Amazing Race Four so if I accidently say that they are models, just correct me (They are actors) **

**Oh, and the first leg is over half way done and I'll try to upload the leg sometime next week or earlier. I did plan on tomorrow but I am not sure if that would work out. **

**And make predictions. It's a new season, make some accurate guesses based on first impressions. I did with the upcoming amazing race and I put Brendon and Rachel in the Top Four (And then the week after that, I bet they'll be gone like Ethan/Jenna and Jeff/Jordan)**


	2. Leg One: Koopas, Castles, and Dragons

**Goomba Village**

"GO!" Kevin shouted. The teams started running to their backpacks as quickly as possible. No one even looked to see if their partner was next to them or next. This is a team competition, and teamwork is what teams need to win this race.

"Over here Lakilulu," shouted Lakilester, "Come on!"

"I forget what our backpacks looked like," Jolene laughed, "Toodles, do you have any idea?"

"Okay let's open up the clue," Blue Toad said.

Clues started ripping and ripping.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in First<strong>

"Make your way to Toad Town," Merlon read out loud.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Second**

"And head to the Toadstool Airport," Lakilester shouted, 'No idea where that is..."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Third**

"You must take one of two flights," Tiny Kong read while panting at the same time.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Fifth**

"..8 Teams Must Take Mushroom Airlines 001," Sylvia read to her son.

**Jolene and Toddles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Sixth**

"FLIGHTPLANE 292," Jolene read, "Which can take the last 3 Teams- Oh, we've got to get their fast."

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Sixth**

"Fly to Rougeport..." Ludwig read out loud

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Seventh**

"Once there, take a taxi to Petalburg," Yellow Toad read.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Eighth**

"Once at Petalburg," Elder Princess Shroob quickly read.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Ninth**

"Head to the old Candy Shop, Kootreatz" Misstar said, "It is said to have been older than the mayor."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Currently in Tenth**

"The store owner will hand you your next clue," Luvbi read, "Okay, let's go!"

**Kammy and Bowser- Currently in Last**

"YOU HAVE 115 COINS FOR THIS LEG OF THE RACE," Kammy shouted.

"You don't have to be so loud," Bowser said, but before Bowser could say anymore Kammy started shouting.

"COME ON BOWSER! WE ARE ALLREADY IN LAST!"

_"Teams must take one of the marked cars to Toad Town and head to the Toadstool Airport. Once they arrive, teams will need to buy tickets for one of two flights heading to Rougeport,"_ Kevin Koopa narrated, "_Mushroom Airlines 001 arrives about 30 minute ahead of FLIGHTPLANE 292. Once they arrive, teams will then have to take a taxi to Petalburg. A city filled with green nature and kind Koopas. Once there, they must head to the Kootreatz, where the candy shop owner will gladly hand over the next clue."_

* * *

><p>"Come on," shouted Merlon and he jumped into the first car, behind him was the monkeys and the lakitu couple.<p>

"We have only been racing for seconds," Jaydes laughed, "And the race is already challenging."

"GO! GO! GO!" Kammy shouted as loud as she could, Bowser just rolled his eyes and followed the eleven other cars out of Goomba Village.

* * *

><p>-The Eleven Teams-<p>

Merlon and Norlem: Wizards

Diddy and Tiny: Friends

Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends

Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses

Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple

Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends

Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter

Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers

Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors

Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Brothers- Currently in First<strong>

"We need to get on that first plane," the driver Merlon said to his brother who was in the back seat, "If we get on that first plane then we will have the advantage over the other three teams." Norlem nodded.

"Do you have any idea where the Toadstool Airport is," asked Norlem, Merlon shook his head.

"Well we might want to get directions once we get to Toad Town."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Sixth**

"These teams have no idea how to drive," Elder Princess Shroob complained, "We've got the two Toads in front of us, I'm going to pass them." Elder Princess Shroob drove off the actual road and passed the two Toads.

"Now THAT is how you drive," Princess Shroob laughed.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Sixth**

"Whoa," Yellow Toad said when he saw the two princesses pass them, "I wouldn't want to mess with them."

"I hope they go home early," Blue Toad admitted, "Because they look like a force to be reckoned with." Blue Toad decided to see which direction they were going to go.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Second**

"I say we just follow those wizards," Lakilulu said, "Because they seem to know which way they are going." Lakilester nodded and he quickly turned in the direction that they turned. They also just passed the Welcome to Toad Town sign.

"Let's hope we get on that first flight," Lakilester hoped, "I don't want to start out this race in a rough position.

* * *

><p>Now it was unclear who was in the lead, because all the teams took different directions, all the teams thought that they were in the lead. Well... almost all of the teams thought they knew where they were going... Bowser and Kammy had no idea where they were going.<p>

**Kammy and Bowser: Co-Workers**

"I think we are stuck in the middle of nowhere," Kammy sighed, "GOOD JOB!"

"Hey, don't blame me," Bowser replied, "We just started this race and you want to yell at me?"

"OF COURSE," Kammy shouted, "BECAUSE YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR THIS RACE!"

Bowser: "One problem Kammy and I are going to have to deal with is the fact that we do fight a lot. I do think that this race could either help us or break us and if it does break us then Kammy said that she would quit her job and go become manager for the Magikoopa Mishaps. I think Kammy is a very loyal witch and I don't want her to quit her job."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter**

"I think that we are almost there," Jaydes said with confidence, "Look! There is an airport sign, we are almost there."

"Let's hope that we are on the first flight," Luvbi hoped, "Come on... please..."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"Eight Teams must take Mushroom Airlines 001," Tiny Kong read, "And the remaining three teams take FLIGHTPLANE 292. I think we are somewhere among the top eight."

"Yeah, and I see the airport over there!" shouted Diddy Kong.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"... I think that we are lost..." worried Muskular, he then rolled down his car window, "Excuse me, do you by chance know where the Toadstool Airport is?" The Dry Bones shrugged. Then Muskular started searching for another resident.

"I think we'll be on that second flight," Misstar said with a worried look, "..."

* * *

><p><strong>Toadstool Airport<strong>

The Toadstool airport was really crowed, but that was because many people in Toad Town. There were eleven open parking spots very close to the airport entrance. A marked flag was there to make sure that no Toad Town residents took the spot. Five cars all arrived at the airport at the same time, and they all started running once they arrived.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends**

"Grab your bag," Jolene shouted, "We've got to hurry up." Toodles quickly grabbed her bag and started following Jolene to the Airport counter.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards**

"We've got to find Mushroom Airlines," Merlon said looking at the desks.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers**

"Maybe it's that counter over there?" Ludwig asked, "Let's go check that place out."

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple**

"It's over there," Lakilester said, "Come on, Lakilulu."

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"Everyone is running to the counter, Mom!" Bub shouted, "Hurry up!"

The five teams all started running to the Mushroom Airlines counter, they all had no idea how many other teams already were at the counter but it was a mini foot race. Merlon and Norlem got to the desk first, followed by Ludwig and Lemmy, then Lakilester and Lakilulu, then Sylvia and Bub, and then Jolene and Toodles.

"We need to get on a flight to Rougeport," Merlon said, "I believe that some tickets have been saved for us since we are in a race."

"Ah, the race," the Toad behind the counter laughed, "Yes, here is your tickets, you are the first team. The flight leaves at 6 o'clock tonight and should get to Rougeport at 9:34 PM tonight."

Merlon and Norlem- First on Mushroom Airlines 001

"We are first, guys," Merlon cheered. Then all the other teams cheered as well, Ludwig and Lemmy went up to the counter next.

"Same flight, of course..." Ludwig said.

Ludwig and Lemmy- Second on Mushroom Airlines 001

"It's so nice to be on the first flight," Lakilester cheered.

Lakilester and Lakilulu- Third on Mushroom Airlines 001

"Thank you very much," Sylvia said as she collected her tickets to Rougeport.

Sylvia and Bub- Fourth on Mushroom Airlines 001

"Team number five," Jolene joked, "Better than being team number eleven."

The five teams that collected their tickets introduced each other and they decided to go and sit down and socialize.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: SistersPrincesses**

"Let's hope we aren't last," Princess Shroob complained, "We are so stupid for not following the pack. I'm blaming you if we are on the second flight."

"If we aren't on that first flight," the older Shroob Princess complained, "Then I am going to destroy the entire airport."

Princess Shroob: "My sister and I are not going to tell the other teams that we have been to jail before because then they will see us as a much bigger threat then we are. I don't also want to be stereotyped either just because I have been in prison, or the fact that a princess likes me has been sent to jail for abusing people sucks. They deserved to be abused anyway they said I was fat."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter**

"Let's go," Luvbi said as she grabbed the bags out of the marked car, they noticed two other teams were just arriving to the airport.

"I think is still a first flight opening," Jaydes hoped, "So let's beat these other teams."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"There are eight cars already parked here," Tiny cried, "We've got to hurry up!" Tiny slammed the car and she started running into the airport with Diddy right behind her. They wanted to be on that first flight.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

The two Toads were in the airport, searching for the Mushroom Airlines desk, three other teams were among that group.

"It's got to be somewhere," Blue Toad said, "Come on... oh, it's over there!" Two other teams were over by the desk too, they didn't know that they were the eighth team to get to the counter.

"Two tickets to Rougeport," Elder Princess Shroob said to the Toad in the back, the Toad nodded and printed tickets for the Shroob sisters.

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Sixth on Mushroom Airlines 001

Behind the two Shroob sisters were mother and adopted daughter Jaydes and Luvbi, who were glad to hear that they were the seventh team to get to the counter.

"We need two tickets to Rougeport this evening," Jaydes said to the Toad, who nodded. The Toad then printed two more tickets out.

Jaydes and Luvbi- Seventh on Mushroom Airlines 001

"It looks like we are last," Blue Toad sighed.

"But hey, we got on this first flight!" Yellow Toad cheered. The Toad printed out the last two tickets on the Mushroom Airlines flight.

Blue and Yellow Toad- Last on Mushroom Airlines 001

"Are we too late," Tiny Kong asked the Toad at the Mushroom Airlines counter, who nodded.

"Darn it," Diddy Kong shouted, "I can't believe we missed the first flight."

Diddy Kong: "It is disappointing that we will not be in the first flight, apparently it is a thirty minute difference and thirty minutes could possibly hurt us and we might end up being the first team eliminated. Man, it would suck to be the first team eliminated."

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers<strong>

"Hey we aren't last," Bowser cheered, "That is good news."

"But we are probably on the last flight," scolded Kammy, "Because of you! You are such a bad driver!"

"I'm sorry that I am such a bad driver," Bowser yelled, "Maybe next time you will drive and maybe we will end up not coming in second-to-last."

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"I kind of figured that we would be in last," Muskular said, "I'm sorry that I got us lost."

"Oh, it's not over yet," cheered Misstar, "We still have a chance."

* * *

><p>"Two tickets to Rougeport please," Tiny Kong said politely to the Shy Guy at the FLIGHTPLANE desk. The Shy Guy printed out two tickets for both of the monkeys.<p>

"It's a bummer that we missed that first flight," Diddy Kong sighed, "Because I thought that we had a pretty good lead."

"We cannot be too cocky, Diddy," Tiny Kong said, "Because if we are cocky, then we will probably be gone before you know it."

Diddy and Tiny- First on FLIGHTPLANE 292

"Hey guys," Misstar said to the two Kongs, "I assume that the first flight is already taken?"

"Yeah, it's a bummer…" Diddy complained, "But it's nice to meet you two, I'm Diddy and this is Tiny."

"Misstar," greeted the pink star spirit, "And this is my friend, Muskular. Are you two dating at all?" Tiny Kong shook her head.

"Two tickets to Rougeport," Muskular said to the Shy Guy, "What the monkeys before us just got."

Muskular and Misstar- Second on FLIGHTPLANE 292

"Let's hope that we can catch up," Misstar said, "What time will this plane arrive at Rougeport?"

"6:30," the Shy Guy said, "And will arrive to Rougeport at 10:07 tonight."

"Well there is hope," Muskular hoped, "Because the candy store probably is closed at a late time…"

"That's a good observation," Tiny Kong laughed, "Let's hope so!" Bowser and Kammy arrived at the FLIGHTPLANE counter.

"Two tickets to Rougeport," Bowser said. The Shy Guy nodded and Kammy did not say a single word.

Bowser and Kammy- Last on FLIGHTPLANE 292

* * *

><p>The teams all were scattered, four teams, Merlon and Norlem, Jolene and Toodles, Bub and Sylvia, and Lakilester and Lakilulu were all by the gate area, sitting and socializing while drinking water.<p>

"I think we have quite the advantage being on the first flight," Sylvia smiled, "Who else is on that flight again? I know the two brother teams are and then who is the final team on the first flight?"

"Oh," Merlon said, "It's those two creepy princesses… I can't stand them already. They seem suspicious in a way."

"Yeah I don't trust them either," Lakilester agreed, "I think they will be a big threat so I would like to see them get eliminated as soon as possible."

"I'd be cool with that," Norlem said, "I could see them pushing me just because I am and old fellow." Lakilester and Lakilulu laughed. Jolene and Toodles just stood there; they had no idea what to say.

Jolene: "I work in Glitzville, and there was a person that I worked with who was doing a newscast, and he got abused by the older of the two Princesses. So do I trust them? No way. But am I going to tell the other teams that I know they have been to prison. No… it is just not right to do that because it's being a bully in a way."

Bowser and Kammy were chatting with Ludwig and Lemmy about the race in general.

"It's going to be quite a competition," Bowser said, "So may the best team win it all." Ludwig and Lemmy laughed. Kammy just stood around; she clearly did not want to be here.

"It's so weird that the two of us are racing against our father," Ludwig joked, "And his Co-Worker. Why did you two decide to race in the first place?"

"Look…" Kammy said, "I have absolutely no idea but your father is somewhat crazy." Bowser glared at her and then the two teams continued chatting.

Bowser: "You would not expect a father to race against his sons for a million dollars but it turns out that I am. If Kammy and I do not win the money, then I would like the two of them to win it. My two oldest sons are very hard workers and they could be tough contenders. Kammy and I… we are another story. If Kammy soon becomes motivated, then we could possible beat them out… which is my preference."

"So who do you guys think is going to be the biggest contender?" Tiny Kong asked the Star Spirits. The two of them, along with the Toads, Jaydes and Luvbi, and the Shroobs were all talking to one another about the race.

"Man those wizards," Elder Princess Shroob said, "I hope they go home quickly because they seem like a threat. They look like they are five hundred years old and they beat almost all of us to the airport."

"Yes, they do look very tough," Luvbi agreed, "And I think the two of you seem like contenders." Luvbi was pointing at the two Toads who took that by a surprise.

"Nah, we aren't contenders," Blue Toad laughed, "I doubt we will get a single first place out here… maybe the last leg but other than that- no!" The teams all laughed.

"I'm already hungry," Princess Shroob complained, "So I'm going to go and buy a hot dog. I'm sure we'll have enough money for this leg. Care to join me sis?" Elder Princess Shroob nodded and then the two of them got up and left the other four.

"I think that they are going to dominate," Muskular said once the two Shroobs were out of sight, "And aren't they princesses."

"You wouldn't expect them to be princesses," Jaydes replied, "No offense to them or anything."

"Don't judge a book by its cover though," Tiny Kong lectured, "That's what I learned from my sister."

Tiny: "I can see why everyone is against the two princesses, but I'm not going to judge the two of them yet, because who knows. They could be very kind and sweet but we just don't know that yet. I mean they haven't done anything rude, and I don't think they did anything wrong in the past." 

* * *

><p><strong>Mushroom Airlines 001 (6:00 PM)<strong>

"First flight," cheered Lakilulu as she was boarding the first plane, "It's nice to know that we have that little lead."

"It does feel good," Lakilester said, "And what is nicer is that we are in the front, so we'll be able to get out of the plane much faster." That was more unfortunate for Sylvia and Bub, who was stuck near the back. Princess and Elder Princess Shroob were nearby and they were talking to them. Merlon and Norlem were just sitting there doing nothing. Jaydes and Luvbi were talking to Blue and Yellow Toad and they were in front of Jolene and Toodles who were talking to Ludwig and Lemmy.

_"The first flight, Mushroom Airlines 001 that departs at 6:00 PM contains wizards Merlon and Norlem, brothers Ludwig and Lemmy, dating couple Lakilester and Lakilulu, mother and son Sylvia and Bub, old high school friends Jolene and Toodles, sisters Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, mother and adopted daughter Jaydes and Luvbi, and brothers Blue and Yellow Toad. Their flight is schedule to arrive at Rougeport at 9:34," _Kevin Koopa narrated. The first flight took off on time, and the three other teams were behind.

**FLIGHTPLANE 292 (6:30 PM)**

"Last three teams," Diddy Kong said, "And let us pray that one of the other teams get eliminated." Diddy and Tiny were in the front and talking to Misstar and Muskular who was across from them, Bowser was behind the star spirits and chatting with them too while Kammy put on her sleeping mask.

_"The second and final flight, FLIGHTPLANE 292 that departs at 6:30 PM contains friends Diddy and Tiny, star spirit friends Misstar and Muskular, and co-workers Bowser and Kammy. Their flight is schedule to arrive at Rougeport at 10:07,"_ Kevin Koopa announced. The second flight took off on time, and all the teams were on a plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Rougeport<strong>

Rougeport: Known as the thief zone. Many bandits were around the area and they did not plan on being innocent. The area was divided, there is an east side, that had more of the richer people, and there is a west side, which more bandits would live. In the middle of Rougeport was The Rouge Airport, and that's where the teams would arrive first.

**The Rouge Airport (9:34 PM)**

The first plane arrived at The Rouge Airport. This airport was more of a run-down type airport filled with Bomb-Ombs, Bandits, Goombas, and residents. Once the Mushroom Airlines plane arrived at Rougeport, the eight teams immediately rushed out of the airport.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple**

"We need to get a taxi," Lakilester shouted to Lakilulu, she nodded and then started running outside of the airport.

"Where do we find one?" Lakilulu asked, "Maybe we should go over there." The couple started jogging around the Rougeport area.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends**

"It's so weird that we have been here before," Jolene laughed. Toodles nodded and she noticed a bandit was eying her up, so she just quickly walked away.

Toodles: "Jolene and I have actually been here before. We used to visit at the hotel café area lead by Podley because no thieves were allowed inside the area. The fact that we have been here before could be either a good thing or it could be a bad thing. I would love to say that it is a good thing, but I am not so sure about that."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"Can you take us there?" Princess Shroob asked the taxi driver, "We will give you a lot of money if you take us there?" The goomba driver nodded and the two Shroobs hopped in the car.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in First**

"I think we are the first ones out of there," Princess Shroob smirked and then she high-fived her sister, "Let's keep us that we. We are in a big race sir."

"A race?" the Goomba driver asked, "What kind of race are we talking about?"

"An Amazing Race," Elder Princess Shroob laughed.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Second**

"The two other brothers are right behind us," Ludwig said to his younger brother, "Please drive there as quickly as you can Mr. Bomb-Omb."

"Do not call me that," the bomb-omb scolded, "Or else I will drop you two off in the middle of the road… how would you guys like that?" Lemmy gulped and neither of them said a word.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Third**

"Pass them!" Blue Toad shouted to the taxi driver, he nodded and he passed the taxi with Ludwig and Lemmy inside of the cab and that put the brothers in second place.

"You're awesome," Yellow Toad laughed.

Yellow Toad: "If you have a bad taxi driver, then that could possibly cost you the whole entire race. So I think that you always need to be in a cab with a driver who knows where he is going. The taxi driver we had going to Petalburg was awesome, and he was a careful, but fast driver."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Currently in Fourth**

Luvbi turned around and noticed that two other cars were right on their tail, "I see Merlon and his wizard friend and then I see the two toad girls."

"I would appreciate it if we could go a bit faster," Jaydes yelled at the taxi driver, but he did not say a word. Jaydes rolled her eyes and the two other taxi drivers passed them by.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Fourth**

"I think the mother and daughter team has a taxi driver who has no idea where he is going," Merlon laughed, 'That kind of sucks for them."

"As long as we are ahead of one team," Norlem said, "I will be happy. But I think that we do have a good shot in winning this first leg, the express pass is on the line."

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Fifth**

"How long does it take to get to Petalburg?" Jolene asked her taxi driver, who was also a Toad.

"Hmm… we will probably be there in about 25 minutes or so," the Toad replied, "Are you two girls in a hurry?"

"Yes!" Toodles replied, "We need to get their as soon as possible." The Toad nodded and then he started driving much faster and the girls smiled.

**Bub and Sylvia: Mother/Son- Currently in Seventh**

"You DO know where we are going, right?" the mother bomb-omb asked the taxi driver, who nodded once again.

"MOM, you asked him like that five times already," Bub yelled, "He does know where he is going so you don't need to constantly ask him about it." Sylvia rolled her eyes.

Bub: "My mom is a worrywart, but that's just because she wants to take care of me, and I do hope this race proves that I am able to do things on my own and I don't always need her protection. She is an amazing person and I couldn't ask for a better partner, I just hope she gets her act together."

**Lakilester and Lakilulu- Currently in Eighth**

"I can't believe that it took us so long to find a taxi," Lakilulu complained, "I thought finding a taxi would be easy, and we were the first ones out of the plane and we are now in last place." Lakilester corrected her saying that they were in eighth place, not last place. Lakilulu just sighed and let the driver do all the work

* * *

><p><strong>The Rouge Airport (10:07 PM)<strong>

The last three teams were patiently waiting for their plane to land; they were all hoping that the other teams would face some type of speed bump that would slow them all down. When the clock turned 10:07 the plane landed by The Rouge Airport and the three teams raced out and started looking for a cab.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"Where do we find a taxi?" Diddy Kong asked his friend, Tiny had absolutely no clue where they were supposed to find one.

"Maybe we should look over there," Tiny responded, "Let's hurry up though." The two monkeys started sprinting towards a possible taxi area.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"TAXI!" screamed Misstar, a taxi soon pulled over for the Star Spirit friends.

"We need to get to Petalburg please, and we need to find the old candy shop… maybe near the mayor's house." The driver nodded and the two star spirits jumped right into the cab.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Ninth**

"I think I see Diddy and Tiny right behind us," Misstar said and she waved to the two of them.

Misstar: "Tiny and Diddy seem like the two people I would like to align myself with on this race. I think I could trust them and they both seem really smart too. I know it's hard to have alliances on this race but I think we could work together."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Tenth**

"Follow the taxi that is right in front of you," Diddy Kong shouted to the driver, "And please try not to lose them, we are friends with them."

"Yes, I can do that," the taxi driver in the front nodded.

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Last**

"We are in last," Kammy complained, "AGAIN!"

"Well I'm sorry about that," Bowser said in an angry tone, "And I don't get why you don't want to be on this race…"

"Because there is no way in the world that I would win this race with a partner like you," Kammy snorted.

"HAH! So you DID want to be in the race," Bowser laughed. Kammy rolled her eyes and then thought about the Magikoopa Mishaps.

* * *

><p><strong>Petalburg<strong>

Petalburg: The welcoming small village. The area was similar to Goomba Village but instead of goombas, there was Koopas instead. Also like the starting village, there weren't many houses and it wasn't the biggest village, so it is the perfect starting leg for a race around the world. Right by the entrance was the candy shop, and that was where everyone was required to go.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"I see it over there," Princess Shroob said, "And I see the marked flag. Just pull over here, Mr." The driver nodded and pulled over to the side. Elder Princess Shroob rushed towards the back of the taxi and grabbed their bags.

"BYE!" Elder Princess Shroob shouted and the two sisters ran to Kootreatz, which had the sign "Shop Hours 8AM-9PM." They missed the opening hours.

"We are stuck here for awhile," Princess Shroob sighed, "I'm sure that the other teams will catch up to us. So we lost our lead."

"Of course," Elder Princess Shroob snorted. The two sisters decided to wait right by Kootreatz, and expected some company to arrive.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

"I guess we have to wait for this place to open?" Blue Toad asked the two Princesses, and they nodded.

"We are camping out here tonight," Yellow Toad joked, "Actually, I would like to go and check into the hotel, because this place doesn't open until eight and we have to wait for about nine more hours."

* * *

><p>Soon, the time was quarter to eleven and all of the teams were at Petalburg, some decided to spend their money at the hotel while others decided to camp outside and deal with the cold weather.<p>

Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Jolene, Toodles, Misstar, Muskular, Diddy, Tiny, Sylvia, Bub, Jaydes, and Luvbi all decided that they were going to spend their money at the hotel, while all the other teams decided to camp out by Kootreatz.

"…I hate you Bowser…" Kammy complained since she was all out in the cold. Bowser just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kootreatz (7:59 AM)<strong>

All of the teams were waiting by the Kootreatz store; all of the people who slept outside were closer to the door while all the other teams that went to the hotel were near the back of the group. The clock turned eight and the store opened.

"Wow! We've got a lot of visitors this morning," joked the Toad that was running the store, "Please come in and take of the clues on the shelf." Kootreatz had a lot of different varieties of candy, Koop Kat, Sneakops, NandN's…

"Oh," smiled Luvbi when she saw the "Princess Hershey Bar," on the wall, "Mom, can I buy one real quick." Jaydes shook her head and she took the clue that was on the shelf. Clues started ripping and ripping.

Lemmy: "The candy store had a lot of varieties of candy and I hoped that after this leg was over, we would be able to come back here and buy some candy. The candy all looked delicious and I wanted to take it all. I knew we had a race to deal with so I didn't steal any."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in First**

"Travel by foot to the Mayor's House." Elder Princess Shroob quickly read out loud.

_"Kootreatzs is older than Mayor Kroop, the current mayor of Petalburg,"_ Kevin Koopa narrated, _"Teams will now need to travel by foot to his house. Once they find his house, teams will sign up for one of three bus departures that will take them to an unknown location. Three teams will be on bus one, four teams will be on bus two, and the final four teams will be on bus three. Each has a thirty minute time difference, so getting on that first bus will be crucial."_

"We've got to go fast!" Princess Shroob quickly got out of Kootreatz while all the other teams were reading the clues.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Second**

"Travel by foot…" Norlem read outside of the candy shop.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Third**

"To Mayor Kroop's house," Lemmy read, "And he is much younger then this shop apparently."

"Continue!" Ludwig snapped.

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Fourth**

"You must sign up for one of three bus departures-" Bowser read out loud but before he could finish Kammy had something to say.

"WE BETTER NOT BE ON THAT LAST BUS OR I WILL BLAME YOU!"

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Fifth**

"The first bus can hold three teams," Lakilester read.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Sixth**

"The second bus, departing thirty minutes later…" Misstar had a more worried look and just wanted to get out of the shop.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Seventh**

"Will carry four more teams," Blue Toad read, 'So that should mean the last bus…"

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Currently in Eighth**

"Carries the last four teams," Jaydes read, "We don't want to be on that bus."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Ninth**

"And will be an hour behind the first bus," Tiny read.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Tenth**

"The buses will be driven to an unknown location…" Toodles read.

**Bub and Sylvia: Mother/Son- Currently in Last**

"And once there, you will receive your next clue," Sylvia concluded.

"Come on, Mom! We are in last!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny: Friends<strong>

"Excuse me," Tiny asked a Koopa, "I am looking for the mayor's house, where is it?"

"It's over there," the Koopa said pointing to a house, "I heard that he was expecting a lot of visitors so you might want to get their before the crowd." Diddy thanked him for the advice and they started running towards the house.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards**

"It is right over there," Norlem said and the two ancient wizards started sprinting to his house, they saw some other teams also sprinting to his house. It was another foot race.

"Ugh, it's the Princesses! We need to beat them!"

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

"Here we are," Yellow Toad said as he ran to the pink door, the Mayor's door.

* * *

><p><strong>Mayor Kroop's House<strong>

"Ah, welcome to my home," Mayor Kroop greeted the two Toads, "The signup sheet is over there. The first bus leaves in about 30 minutes.

"That sounds great," Blue Toad cheered, "And we made the first bus." Blue Toad grabbed a pen and he signed himself in.

Blue and Yellow Toad- First on Bus One

The second team entered the house, they had no idea how it was possible for them to be the second team because they believed they were so far behind from the pack.

"We are the second team?" laughed Muskular, "No way. Everyone must have went into another direction. I can't believe that!"

"First bus!" cheered Misstar and she signed her name on the first bus column.

Misstar and Muskular- Second on Bus One

Muskular: "I was very surprised when I found out that Misstar and I were on the first bus. We thought that we were going to be on the second bus but the first bus is even better. I think it was luck though and I'm glad we got lucky."

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob arrived at the house next; surprised they were beaten by the Toads and the Star Spirits, but glad that they made it on the first bus.

"Well, top three!" cheered the younger of the two Princesses, "Something to be proud of I guess…" she signed both herself and her sister in.

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Last on Bus One

Merlon and Norlem arrived seconds after Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, and right behind the wizards was Diddy Kong and Tiny Kong.

"I see we are on the second bus," Merlon complained, "Darn! I thought that we had the lead." Norlem agreed.

"We'll catch up though," Norlem responded, "And besides, we are on the second bus."

Merlon and Norlem- First on Bus Two

"Glad we aren't on the last bus," Tiny Kong said to her friend, "Because that would be very unfortunate." Diddy Kong grabbed the pen and signed himself and Tiny under Merlon and Norlem's names.

Diddy and Tiny- Second on Bus Two

"Are we all in here?" Lakilulu invited herself into the mayor's house, "Looks like it. What bus are we on?"

"The second one," Lakilester replied, "Not what I wanted but I guess it will do for now..."

Lakilester and Lakilulu- Third on Bus Two

Ludwig and Lemmy were the next two to arrive in Mayor Kroop's house, right behind them was the old high school friends, Jolene and Toodles. Ludwig quickly grabbed the pen and signed in under the final Bus Two spot, leaving Jolene and Toodles on the Bus 3 spot, which was disappointing to them.

"We were just a few seconds from getting on that second bus," Jolene sighed, "Which is a bummer because we are on the last bus."

Ludwig and Lemmy- Last on Bus Two

Jolene and Toodles- First on Bus Three

Bowser and Kammy arrived at the Mayor's house next.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" screamed the Mayor himself, "THE LAST TIME YOU TWO IDIOTS WERE HERE YOU WERE TRYING TO KIDNAP SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT! I DON'T THINK YOU TWO SHOULD BE ENTERING MY HOUSE! IS THAT CLEAR?" Things had to be cleared up with the Mayor and it took him awhile before he would officially let Bowser and Kammy inside his own house, some of the other teams were confused about why he had such a breakdown when the two Co-Workers entered the house. Kammy just rolled her eyes and signed in.

Kammy: "YES! Bowser and I did try to steal something from the Mayor before but we had no idea that he was still SO MAD ABOUT IT! I mean it was just a poster of Princess Peach that he owned! I didn't think that the stupid mayor would make such a big deal about it. The mayor of Petalburg is crazy, I hope that someone soon replaces that Old Fart. I can't stand him anymore."

Bowser and Kammy- Second on Bus Three

Jaydes and Luvbi, and Sylvia and Bub were the last two teams to enter Mayor Kroop's house, the place was officially a crowded Amazing Race party plus the Mayor himself. Both teams signed up on the final bus sheet which was going to depart an hour behind the first bus, which was going to be time-consuming.

Jaydes and Luvbi- Third on Bus Three

Sylvia and Bub- Last on Bus Three

"So what time does the buses depart?" Sylvia asked Blue Toad, "I assume you guys know since you and Yellow Toad were the first two people here?"

"I believe the first bus will leave at 9:00, the second one is going to be here a half an hour later so that is 9:30 and then the last bus departs an hour after the first so that means it departs at 10:00," Blue Toad answered, "And right now it is ten to nine." Sylvia nodded and then she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Kroop's House (9:00 AM)<strong>

The first bus was right in front of the Mayor's house, and it was waiting for the first three teams, Misstar and Muskular, Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, and Blue and Yellow Toad, all of them were curious as to where they were going to be taken.

"Excuse me, Koopa, you said that this bus ride is going to take two hours long," Misstar asked the bus driver and he nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Two hours?" asked Princess Shroob, "What are we going to do for two hours, enjoy the view?" Elder Princess Shroob nodded and then she chuckled. Princess Shroob just stood there, she did not like long rides.

Princess Shroob: "I knew the one thing I was going to hate about this race was the fact that I would be in planes, taxis, and buses for such a long time. It does tick me off a bit because I just want to be there. I don't want to deal with being on a bus for two hours and having nothing to do. When I was in prison, I hated it so much that I was going to rip the bars out of the call I was so angry... maybe that is why I hate it so much."

_"What teams don't know," _Kevin Koopa narrated, _"Is that they are being driven to Hooktail's Castle, one of the most popular tourist attractions outside of Petalburg. The dragon still lives there and it is very rare to go inside the castle. Teams will find their clue right at the front of the castle itself."_

**(9:30 AM)**

"Second bus," cheered Tiny Kong, and then she laughed, "Glad that we aren't on the last bus."

"I will agree with you," Ludwig said, "I bet someone from the last bus is going to get eliminated, which sucks."

"I hope so," Norlem replied, "Because I don't want be eliminated." The two wizards, the two monkeys, the two koopalings, and the two lakitus were being driven to Hooktail's Castle, where another challenge would soon be awaiting.

**(10:00 AM)**

The final four teams got into the final bus and all of them were worried about possibly being the first team eliminated, so they all decided not to talk to each other. Instead they were all concentrating on the task that was ahead of them. Was that the smartest decision? They would soon find out and the last bus finally departed from the Mayor's house and was heading to the unknown location, where they would either jump ahead, or fall apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooktail's Castle (11:00 AM)<strong>

Hooktail's Castle: The strongest landmark in Petalburg. Home to one of the most powerful female dragons of all, Hooktail. Some might mistake this dragon to be a male but they are incorrect. This area is a very popular tourist attraction but not many people are let in due to the fact that it is very easy to get lost and stuck in the castle for hours. No one ever wanted to see the dragon because they are scared, but today, things were going to be a bit different. A clue box was standing right in front of the castle and a bus was right in front of the clue box. Things were going to get a bit more exciting in this area... thanks to the Amazing Race.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in First Place**

"Roadblock: Who would like the see a dragon?" asked Yellow Toad, "Oh great!"

"_A roadblock is a task that only one member must perform," _Kevin Koopa narrated, and he was standing at the top of Hooktail's castle, _"In this Roadblock, one team member will enter Hooktail's Castle, once inside, they must find Hooktail herself, and she will be located in the highest part of the castle. Once teams find her, they will also find there next clue. There is a few challenges in this Roadblock, the first is that the Dry Bones inside do not talk, so no one will be able to ask for help. And it is very easy to get lost, so teams need to act quickly. Finally, once they find there clue, they also need to find their way back. Team members doing this Roadblock better be quick thinkers and fast runners, or they might end up in a bit of trouble."_

"I'll do it," Blue Toad said, "I'll try and not get lost!"

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Second**

"Umm..." Muskular replied, "I can take one for the team, but if you would like to go and see the dragon then be my guest. I'm fine doing the next Roadblock.

"Yes!" cheered Misstar, "I always wanted to go and see a dragon! Leave it to me!" Misstar quickly ran into Hooktail's castle.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princess- Currently in Third**

"I'll do this one," Elder Princess Shroob volunteered, "Even though I have already seen many dragons in my life, I will go and see it!" Princess Shroob rolled her eyes and let her older sister do the work.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad<strong>

Blue Toad entered the castle, and he was surprised when he took a peek inside of the castle, he was surprised. The whole castle inside was very dark with lit torches and the only creatures inside were Dry Bones, and Blue Toad thought that he saw a dead Koopa inside as well.

"Umm..." Blue Toad thought, "Why the heck did someone build this castle in the first place? Did someone expect dry bones and dragons to live inside this place?" The Dry Bones inside were staring at the Blue Toad, who just kept on walking. He just wanted to find this dragon and then get out of there.

Blue Toad: "This first Roadblock was way tougher than I thought it was going to be. The whole place was dark and then all these Dry Bones were staring right at you. I mean I didn't even see the other two teams come in the place was so dark. I was pretty sure that I was ahead of them and I did want to keep it that way so I knew that I needed to act very quickly."

**Misstar**

"Would one of you Dry Bones love to escort me to the Dragon herself?" Misstar asked one of the Dry Bones, who growled right at her, "Okay maybe not, thank you for responding though- Geez, these Dry Bones don't even know how to talk, and why would people come in here again?"

Misstar decided to go straight instead of taking the stairs that were right by, which would soon be a mistake for her, "Hooktail... where are you...?"

**Elder Princess Shroob**

"Reminds me of my old castle," Elder Princess Shroob laughed, "Except it isn't as dark, and I don't think that my castle had dead koopas and rats inside of it. Oh if that was the case then I would have blown it up right away. Now where is this dragon?"

Elder Princess Shroob: "I found it funny of this castle reminded me so much of the castle I used to live in. The castle was dark, just like the castle I live in currently. I still prefer the castle I have because I hate the fact that there are dry bones and possibly dead things inside of this castle... ugh..."

Time was ticking and all three of them were having trouble finding the top of the castle, it was sure a challenge for the teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow Toad  Muskular / Princess Shroob**

The three team members who were not doing the Roadblock where waiting outside of the castle, they had no clue who was in the lead, where they were, or if they found the dragon or not.

"Wouldn't you think that it is obvious that they have to go to the TOP of the castle?" Princess Shroob asked, "I think this challenge would be very easy..."

"I always learned that people need to relax sometimes," Muskular lectured, "Because if you can't relax. You can't enjoy life at all." Princess Shroob just turned away and then she said: "Well it's not my fault I had to spend eight years in-" then she paused.

"Huh?" Yellow Toad turned around.

"Never mind!" the younger shroob sister quickly corrected, "I was just thinking about something else..." Yellow Toad had a very curious look on his face, he turned to Muskular who shrugged and then the three of them just waited their quietly.

Yellow Toad: "Something is odd about those two Princesses and I think the younger one almost gave away their second. They had to spend eight years doing something and maybe that is why they are not patient. Maybe they had to serve someone, or they were sent to jail. It could be anything, so I'll be keeping an eye out for those two sisters... because they are hiding something from the competition."

* * *

><p><strong>(11:30 AM)<strong>

The second bus was in the distance and all of them were looking at Hooktail's Castle. None of them knew what they were going to be doing inside the castle, but they all had their thoughts.

"Probably going to have to find something," Ludwig said, "I mean... doesn't it seem kind of obvious?" The others shook their heads and Ludwig just looked the other way. Merlon was the next one to speak.

"I bet it has something to do with a DRAGON!" Merlon said the word Dragon in a very exciting way, everyone agreed to that and then the bus stopped and everyone raced out of the second bus.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Fourth**

"Roadblock: Who would like to see a Dragon?" Norlem asked, "That is all you!" Merlon agreed.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Fifth**

"I would like to go..." Tiny Kong pleaded, "But I know that you would do it faster..."

"You go right ahead," Diddy Kong smiled, "There will probably be more physical type challenges in the future so you can do this challenge."

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Sixth**

"NO! I am NOT going to see that Dragon," Lakilulu argued, "Because that dragon will probably eat my own head off. You go and do it!" Lakilester sighed.

"Sure, why not..." Lakilester ran to the castle entrance.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Seventh**

"I will do this one," Ludwig said, "Because I already have a good feeling where the dragon could possibly be..."

"You do?" the younger Koopaling asked, "Well, then you better get down here first because I would like to win the Express Pass." Ludwig nodded and he ran inside of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad<strong>

Blue Toad walked into a room that was very dark and there was a lot of spikes on the wall, Blue Toad noticed that the room was a dead end, so he immediately jumped out of that room, not wanting to get trapped inside.

"The Dragon... maybe she is at the top of this castle," Blue Toad thought to himself, "Because isn't that where everything usually is... hmmm... I'm not sure, might as well try and find the top."

**Tiny**

"Whoa," was the female monkey's first reaction to this castle, "Why anyone would chose to live here?" Tiny then noticed something dead on the ground and then she let out a very loud scream that echoed throughout the whole entire castle, "Why did I chose to do this Roadblock, oh Diddy is going to kill me."

Tiny Kong: "I freaked out. I knew I shouldn't have but I did, it just was let of me and I got very scared right away. The castle was dark and I even didn't see anyone around me which was even worse. I saw some Dry Bones and some lit torches that produced very little light but other than that I was alone and I thought I was trapped in some type of Prison. The place was just... awful... I couldn't wait to escape that place."

Tiny Kong started breathing very heavy and she started looking for doors and possible stairs.

**Merlon**

Merlon heard Tiny Kong screaming and he found her scream very unusual, "I don't think ghosts live in this castle... and besides if they did then they would be scared away by the dragon herself. It was probably the Shroob Princess who is lost."

"Um, excuse me!" yelled another figure that just appeared out of the darkness, Elder Princess Shroob, "You wanna go? Because I'm pretty sure I could take you on?" Merlon just ignored her and walked away from her and then Elder Princess Shroob yelled, "Thought so, Wizard!" Merlon turned around and tried to throw something at her but missed and then the two of them got separated again.

Elder Princess Shroob: "I did not like it when Merlon was talking to himself about me and how I am a little sissy. HE is the sissy because he refused to take me on. Who could have even used magic and I still would have beaten him up."

**Ludwig**

"Top of the tower... top of the tower..." Ludwig started looking for every possibly staircase but one lead straight to a dead end, "What, how is this possible... aren't dragons supposed to be at the top of the tower?" Ludwig growled and then he noticed Misstar, who looked like she had no idea where she was going.

"Hey, why don't we work together?" Ludwig asked the female Star Spirit, "We could get the job done if we work together?" Misstar nodded.

"I've been here for awhile and I have no idea where we even are," replied Misstar, "And by the way, did you hear that scream?" Ludwig shook his head up and down, but then Misstar was caught off guard when Ludwig responded.

"I thought that was you..." Ludwig said.

"...No..." Misstar answered, "Anyway, let's try and find this place, "I'm tired of getting lost."

**Lakilester**

"Oh dragon, oh dragon, where can you be?" Lakilester asked, "Hey, Dry Bones, where is Hooktail the Dragon?" The Dry Bones just stood at Lakilester, with nothing to say. Lakilester then asked, "You, where is Hooktail the Dragon?" The Dry Bones did not respond again and then he screamed, "WHERE IS HOOKTAIL THE DRAGON!" And nothing happened, he gave up and started searching for someone else to ask.

Lakilester: "The Dry Bones don't even speak English, it was so annoying because I couldn't find Hooktail. I was only searching for about twenty five minutes but it still was ticking me off because I could not find the dragon. UGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad  Muskular / Princess Shroob / Norlem / Diddy / Lakilulu / Lemmy**

"So they have been in there for almost an hour now," Muskular said, "I would think that they would be done after an hour's time... Guess I was wrong."

"Well there is the chance that everyone is lost," Norlem replied, "Because it is a castle and it is probably a very dark castle with no one inside the castle." Norlem's comments started to worry Diddy, because he was wondering if he and Tiny made the right choice. Lakilulu was talking to Princess Shroob, since she wanted to talk to a girl. (Even thought she didn't care for her much) Blue Toad and Lemmy were just hoping that their partner would finish so they could proceed onto the next challenge.

"I see the last bus," Lakilulu called out, "So it is back to an even play ground."

* * *

><p><strong>(12:00 PM)<strong>

The final bus arrived at Hooktail's Castle and all of them teams quickly rushed out to the clue box, where there next challenge awaited. They all noticed the other seven teams waiting there, so it was now anyone's game to win, or anyone's game to lose.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Eighth**

"Roadblock, I'll do this one!" volunteered Jolene, "Any let's hope that I don't get lost."

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Ninth**

"DRAGON!" Kammy screamed, "I AM DOING THIS BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SEE DRAGONS AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN A DRAGON IN PERSON. ONLY IN PICTURES!" Before Bowser could correct her the old witch Kammy immediately ran to the castle.

Bowser: "I think Kammy's definition of a "Dragon" is a Piranha plant and let me say this to you now Kammy, Dragons and Piranha Plants are different. You are going to probably blame me for not telling you but I just did, and I tried to tell you also."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Currently in Tenth**

"I've got this, mom!" Luvbi smiled and she opened up the clue.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Last**

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Bub cheered and then he opened the clue, "I'll be done in no time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad<strong>

Out of all the people inside Hooktail's Castle, Blue Toad was the closest to Hooktail herself. Blue Toad had no idea who was ahead of him, or if anyone was behind him. He was more glad when he was outside, and near the top of the castle.

"I'm outside, and I am guessing that she is up here," Blue Toad said to himself, Blue Toad raced up the stairs and opened the door. Hooktail was standing there, she was chained up, but she was huge. Her red skin was as red as fire and she was expecting company, so she just smirked when Blue Toad entered the door.

"Welcome," Hooktail greeted, "To my castle, I hope you didn't find the place... too creepy.. haha. Your clue is over there, sir." Blue Toad just stood there for a minute, he had no idea what to say to the dragon, so he just thanked her and grabbed the clue, his challenge was halfway over, and he now needed to find his way out.

**Elder Princess Shroob**

"So is it up there?" Elder Princess Shroob asked the Blue colored Toad, he nodded and started running down the stairs and entered into the darkness. Princess Shroob was in the light and she started walking up the stairs. She knew that once she grabbed the clue, she would be in second place, and she wanted that Express Pass more than anything. Elder Princess Shroob opened the door and was welcomed by the same dragon.

"Welcome," Hooktail smirked, "To my castle, I hope you weren't freaked out.. you don't look freaked out." Elder Princess Shroob shook her head.

"Where is the next clue?" Elder Princess Shroob asked the red female dragon, who pointed over to the clue box, "Thank you so much, and enjoy the rest of your company." Elder Princess Shroob left the room quickly, not because she was freaked out, but because she wanted to beat Blue Toad.

**Luvbi**

"This place doesn't seem too bad," Luvbi said honestly, "The Underwhere is much worse than this place... the only problem I'm going to have is finding this dragon. And then I will be out of here in no time.."

Luvbi then screamed when she saw a Dry Bones on the ground right in front of her.

**Kammy**

"QUIT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO FOCUS HERE!" Kammy screamed to the top of her lungs, almost all the teams heard that.

Kammy didn't care though, she just continued searching for the Dragon.

**Merlon**

"What is up with all these ghosts?" Merlon asked, "And this ghost seems more angry than the first one."

Merlon just continued walking around, he wanted to find this Dragon just like all of the other teams. He noticed Elder Princess Shroob again and he claimed to have seen her with the clue, so he decided to go the opposite way she was going because he believed that she was getting out of the castle.

Merlon: "Strategy is very important in this game, one wrong decision and you could easily be eliminated from this race. Being the first team eliminated would suck, but I know that I am not going to be that team. My goal is to be in the top half and soon claim the money for myself and Norlem. We deserve it already because we are fit and old guys, and we know how to play this game. I can't see us losing this race."

**Jolene**

Jolene was lost, she had no idea where she was, she had no idea where the beginning was, and she was just plain lost.

"I'm going to be stuck here for awhile," Jolene sighed, "I have no idea where I am located. Is anyone around!" There was no response to her question and she just sighed, she continued looking for the Dragon, she was clearly frustrated, but she knew that if she gave up then she would have let her team down already, so she did not plan on giving up quite yet.

Jolene: "Quitting is not an option for me. If I quit, then I didn't just let myself down, I let Jolene down as well and we worked too hard to get on this show and to be the first team eliminated would be very painful to me. I really wanted to come on this race to have a good time but right now this Dragon Challenge is not very easy and I'm just getting frustrated and I just wanted it to be over...sigh..."

**Ludwig / Misstar**

"Hey, I see light!" cheered Misstar, "I think that we are almost there." Ludwig nodded and the two of them immediately ran to the light, and then they climbed up the stairs and they opened the giant door where hold enough, Hooktail was their waiting for them.

"Wow!" Misstar said, "I have never seen a dragon before and you are very beautiful." The Dragon smiled and it sounded like it was purring for a minute, she had never seen such a nice compliment.

"Thank you, I never receive compliments," Hooktail smiled, "Your next clue is over there. Good luck you two!" Ludwig and Misstar thanked the dragon and they ran back down the stairs.

Misstar: "It was such an amazing feeling seeing a dragon. I had never seen one in my life and seeing one was just great. She was very polite and I heard that she is mean because she lives in such a dark castle. Don't judge a book by its cover people because she is a nice dragon if you are nice to her yourself. I was glad that Ludwig worked with me on this challenge to because I would of got lost without him helping me, so thank you Ludwig."

"Now we need to get back to the entrance," Ludwig said to Misstar, "I believe that we need to go this way!" Misstar followed the Koopaling and she hoped he knew the right way to get back. Merlon passed the two of him and he was the next person to reach the dragon.

**Merlon**

Merlon just ran in there and grabbed the clue, and then he ran out and he hoped to catch up to Misstar and Ludwig, since they possibly knew which way they were supposed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad  Muskular / Princess Shroob / Norlem / Diddy / Lakilulu / Lemmy / Toodles / Bowser / Jaydes / Sylvia**

"100 Cans of Shroom Shake on the Wall, 100 Cans of Shroom Shake, take one down, pass it around, 99 Cans of Shroom Shake on the wall!" Lemmy sang, but no one joined in on his tune so he just stopped, "Anyone know what time it is?"

"Umm..." Toodles responded and then she grabbed the pocket watch that she brought with her, "It is almost one o'clock, this is quite the challenge. I didn't think the challenges would be this one."

"I didn't think so either," Bowser said, 'But Kammy is probably taking her sweet time in there so I wouldn't be so surprised if we leave this castle last." Norlem then looked up and asked Bowser why he picked Kammy as a partner and not one of his sons, "Kammy and I needed to work things out and because Lemmy and Ludwig where trying out for this show, I decided that would be the best way to work things out. The producers said that we were funny and they needed comedians like us on the show, but I cannot see us funny at all. I think they just wanted stupid people-"

"You aren't stupid dad," Lemmy replied, 'And- HEY! Someone is coming out of the castle." Everyone turned their heads and they saw Blue Toad running out of the castle with his clue, Yellow Toad stood up and he ran to him, they hugged and then Blue Toad ripped open the clue inside the yellow envelope.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in First**

"Drive yourself to the next Pit Stop!" Blue Toad read out loud, he and Yellow Toad looked at each other and smiled.

_"Teams must drive themselves to Shhwonk Fortress, a hidden area that is near Hooktail's Castle and Petalburg,"_ Kevin Koopa narrated who was by this fortress, _"Teams paying attention to the view on the bus will recognize this place. The first team to check in here will win the Express Pass, a pass that allows them to skip any challenge they please up to a certain leg. The last team to check in here, will be eliminated."_

"Let's go, I saw that place on the way here!" Yellow Toad yelled and the two of them quickly jumped into a marked car.

"The Shroob Princesses should be right on our tail any minute," Blue Toad reminded his brother, "So we need to get here as soon as we can, I think it is about a 45 minute drive or something like that."

"Maybe a bit shorter," Yellow Toad said, who was driving the car, "Let's just go and claim that Express Pass."

Back at Hooktail's Castle, Elder Princess Shroob came running out of the castle, her sister was cheering her on while Norlem was sitting there and he rolled his eyes as the two sisters' passes right by him.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Second**

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated," Princess Shroob read, "The good news is that it won't be us. Let's try and catch up to the brother team."

The two of them ran out of the castle leaving the other nine teams to wait for their partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Bub<strong>

"Where am I?" Bub asked himself, 'I'm lost... I'm just lost and that sucks."

"Hello?" said a voice in the distance, "Is that you Bub, I'm lost and I have no idea where I am going."

"Good News, Tiny," Bub laughed, "I'm lost too and maybe if we work together, then we could get the job done quicker. You up for it?" Tiny Kong nodded, she just wanted to get out of the castle as soon as possible. She followed the young Bomb-Omb into another room, and she now was counting on someone who was not her original partner.

**Lakilester**

Lakilester was now getting closer to the dragon, he saw the light and he was now outside, he noticed his girlfriend from below and he tried to call her, but for some reason the sound waves would not travel to her, so he just continued going up the stairway until he found Hooktail, lying there waiting for some company to arrive.

Lakilester: "I always wondered what Hooktail was going to look like and when I got inside she looked very tired and hungry. I didn't want to stay in there for a long time because I had this fear that she was going to eat me or something, so I just left the place as soon as possible. And that was probably a good idea."

"Welcome to my castle," Hooktail greeted, "The clue is over there if that is what you are looking for..."

"It sure it," Lakilester quickly grabbed the clue and then he left Hooktail's lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Muskular  Norlem / Diddy / Lakilulu / Lemmy / Toodles / Bowser / Jaydes / Sylvia**

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock," Lemmy kept saying to himself, everyone just zoned him out but it wasn't until long when Lemmy noticed his brother was running out of the castle, right behind him was Misstar and that pleased Muskular.

"It's unfortunate that we always think that it's going to be our partner coming out of the castle, when it really is someone else," Sylvia said to Toodles, "I hope that Bub doesn't get lost in that castle... come on honey. Mama wants you to finish." Toodles just stood there, knowing that Jolene was okay, and knew that there was still a disadvantage because they were on the third bus.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Third**

"Drive yourselves to Shhwonk Fortress, where is that?" Lemmy asked.

"It was on the way here if you were paying attention," laughed Ludwig, "I don't think we'll win that Express Pass but I think we'll be safe for another round."

**Misstar and Muskular: Stat Spirit Friends- Currently in Fourth**

"The first team to arrive will win the Express Pass," Misstar read, "But I doubt we'll be able to catch up to the leader. Let's go though."

"Okay," Muskular turned around and noticed that someone else was running out of the castle, so they needed to speed up just a bit.

Merlon was running out of the castle with the clue in his hand, Norlem was cheering him on while the other teams just stood there and they didn't say a word about it, Norlem told Merlon that two other teams just left so Merlon ripped opened the envelop quickly so they could possibly catch up to the other teams.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Fifth**

"The last team to check in will be eliminated," Norlem read, "No way will we come in last. Let's catch up to those other teams though." Merlon and Norlem ran to the marked car and went a tad bit over the speed limit in hopes to buy pass the other teams.

"We'll be on their tails in no time," laughed Merlon.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers<strong>

"I have a feeling that the Princesses are right behind us," Blue Toad said, "But I don't want to check the rear view mirror." Yellow Toad turned around, and yes the two Princesses were right behind the two brothers.

"I'll grab our backpacks," Yellow Toad grabbed the two bags that were in the back of the car, "And make sure you get the closest parking spot. We need to win that Express Pass."

Blue Toad: "Winning that Express Pass is like winning part of the million dollars, it's a big deal. We needed that pass because it was going to help us in the race when we most needed it and it could save us from being eliminated and I don't want to be eliminated because we did not win that Express Pass. Yellow Toad and I were going to do whatever it took to gain that pass."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"It's going to be a close finish," Elder Princess Shroob told her sister, "So get ready for it once we park at Shhwonk Forest."

"It's Fortress," the younger sister corrected, "Why do I have the brains and you have the brawn."

"I SAID FORTRESS!" the older sister screamed, Princess Shroob shook her head but she did not want to argue with her, especially when they were so close to the Pit Stop. No time for mistakes. Time to gain the Express Pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy  Lakilulu / Toodles / Bowser / Jaydes / Sylvia**

"I see someone coming," Bowser shouted, "And I think that is your boyfriend Lakilulu." Some people groaned but Lakilulu jumped up and hugged her boyfriend.

"Good job, Lakilester," she then smooched him on the cheek before the two of them opened up their next clue.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Sixth**

"We are going to the Pit Stop," cheered Lakilulu, "Let's get going."

Five teams were now waiting for their partner to show up. It was about 2 o'clock now and no one knew how well the teams were doing, they were all in there for about two hours, and some were in there for longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Luvbi<strong>

Luvbi decided that she needed some rest, so she took a seat in one of the dark castle corners. It was a risk but she wanted to be focused.

Luvbi: "I had no idea what I was doing, how everyone else was doing... but I did have the impression that everyone but me left. I needed to sit down for a couple minutes and concentrate. I felt like if I got my energy up a tad bit, that I would feel much better. I didn't feel good either for some reason and I felt like I was going to throw up any minute. I knew that if I threw up, that some Dry Bones would murder me for not cleaning it up probably."

**Kammy**

"I PASSED THIS PLACE ALREADY!" Kammy yelled at herself, "SO WHERE AM I? THIS CHALLENGE SUCKS!" Kammy kicked something that was on the ground. She had no idea what to do...

She was close, and she had no idea, "UGH!"

**Jolene**

"I'm in last," Jolene said to herself, "And I know it. Everyone else probably knew where to go and now I am stuck in here all by myself and I didn't want to be the first team eliminated either. This is awful." Jolene felt like crying, she was so mad at herself for doing such a bad job and she was sure that she was in last place. She hasn't seen a single person in the castle and that's why she believed she was in last place.

"I might as well cry," Jolene cried and she continued walking up some stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Shhwonk Fortress<strong>

Shhwonk Fortress: A quiet area outside of Petalburg Village. No one would visit this place just because the place was an abandon Fortress. Some visitors would come and take a picture of it, but other than that tourists would just pass by because they found Hooktail's Castle a more interesting attraction. Today however, was going to be a bit different because of an Amazing Race. Kevin Koopa was waiting on the mat with another Koopa, named Koops.

Koops and Kevin were waiting by the mat, talking about all of the teams and Koops mentioned how happy he was that he was able to greet all of the eleven teams. Koops was offered some of the Kootreatz Candy from the producers but he declined. Koops mentioned how he wanted to run for mayor when the next election comes, or when Mayor Kroop himself retires. Koops also mentioned Hooktail's Castle, how he thought his father was eaten by Hooktail herself, but was actually alive. And how he helped prove the Petalburg that Hooktail was innocent and she just hated being mistreated, and he also mentioned that this was his first visit to the Fortress himself, because he was freaked out to come here before.

Soon, Kevin pointed out two marked cars parking near the Fortress, the two teams started running to the Pit Stop, but one of the other teams was more prepared than the other team, so they were able to reach the Fortress before the other team even got out of the car.

"Welcome to Petalburg," welcomed Koops, "I hope that you enjoyed your visit."

"Thank you very much," panted the two team members. Kevin stood there for a minute before he said what they hoped to have heard.

"Blue and Yellow Toad... you are Team Number One."

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- First Place, 2:08 PM**

Blue and Yellow Toad high fived and hugged each other, they were glad to hear the good news

"That's awesome," cheered Yellow Toad, "I was hoping we would come in first for at least one leg and starting out so strong is pretty cool!"

Kevin Koopa nodded, "I have good news for both of you, as the winners of this first leg both of you have received 5,000 coins." Blue and Yellow Toad smiled, and then Kevin Koopa reached out of his pocket and was holding what they wanted.

"Also as winners of this first leg, you have won the Express Pass," Kevin handed the pass to Yellow Toad, "A pass that allows you to skip any challenge you would like up to Leg Nine. Use the pass carefully, you only get one shot at using it."

"This is so cool," laughed Blue Toad.

Blue Toad: "Just winning the first leg was an amazing feeling. I did not expect a first place finish even though I kind of did want the Express Pass. This will prove to the other teams that we are a force to be reckoned with. Do not underestimate the small actor Toads, we have a lot of talents up in our sleeves. Bring it on Amazing Race, cannot wait to see what you throw at us next."

Knowing that they already lost their first place hopes, the next team was walking slowly to the Pit Stop. They knew what place they were in so they thought, why bother? the two of them walked up to the mat, and they both jumped on it at the same time.

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops smiled, the second team however, they just sighed and replied with mumbles that sounded like they said 'Thank You.'

"Princess and Elder Princess Shroob," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are Team Number Two."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Second Place, 2:09 PM**

"I'm kind of disappointed," Princess Shroob said, "Because I thought that we had a good chance to win that Express Pass. Maybe next time the prize will be some type of trip and we will earn that instead." She looked at her older sister who nodded.

"We'll just kick their butts next time," the older sister smirked, "One mistake and then we will rise from Second Place. I'm calling it right now." Princess Shroob laughed, and so did Kevin Koopa, who later rolled his eyes.

"12 Hours until we race again," Princess Shroob smiled, "and everyone better be ready..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kammy<strong>

"Okay this challenge SUCKS," complained the old witch, "I just want to leave this place as soon as possible... I HATE IT!"

"Is that you, Kammy?" asked a voice in the distance, "Bub and I are over here, you can come and follow us if you would like. We have no idea where we are going either so you can just tag along with us I guess." Kammy felt like angels were singing some chorus she was so happy that she was not the last team in the castle, and was no longer along.

Bub: "I don't trust Kammy, but I think that anyone could beat that old witch to the Finish Line. So why not tag her along with Tiny and I. It is still Tiny and I working together but we just have Kammy following behind us. Kammy is so stupid anyway, she won't survive the second leg. Possibly this one if Tiny, Kammy, and I are the bottom Three. I think that this challenge is hard enough where someone could be lost for hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers<strong>

"I see Merlon and Norlem behind Muskular and Misstar," worried Lemmy, who was sitting in the back seat of the marked car. They could beat us in a foot race for sure." Ludwig nodded and tried to think of some brilliant plan on how to fool the wizards, but he had no idea whatsoever.

"I don't have any evil, yet brilliant plan that could help us lose the two wizards," Ludwig said, "Because we are leading the two Star Spirits, they said they could check into the Pit Stop before us. Which I thought was very generous of the two of them?"

"Wow..." Lemmy replied, "I can't believe that they said that. It's a race for crying out loud!" Ludwig shrugged.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"Ah, the two wizards are trying to pass us," cried Misstar, "We need to prevent that somehow." It was too late, before Muskular could do anything about it, Merlon and Norlem got into another lane and they quickly speed over the speed limit and passed the two star spirits.

"Well, the good news is that we are going in the right direction?" thought Muskular trying not to bring up the fact that the two wizards just passed the two of them.

"I think they are going to try and pass Ludwig and Lemmy," Misstar said, "It looks like we've got some stiff competition for sure. Those wizards are forces to be reckoned with. That is for sure!" Muskular laughed. The Pit Stop was not far away and the three teams would have to make a sprint for third place.

* * *

><p><strong>Bub  Kammy / Tiny**

"I think we are almost there," Tiny cried, "I see some light. Oh thank goodness that we are so close." The three of them started cheering as they were running up the stairs, when Kammy opened the door she could not believe what she saw.

"Welcome to my-" Hooktail started.

"YOU ARE NOT A DRAGON!" Kammy screamed, "WHAT THE HECK! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS MOMENT AND I DID THIS ROADBLOCK JUST BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE A REAL DRAGON! YOU AREN'T A RED AND WHITE POKA-DOTTED PLANT! YOU'RE SOME CREEPY RED GIANT WITH A TAIL!"

"?" was what Hooktail thought, "Oh just grab your clue over there."

Kammy: "Did I really just volunteer for this Roadblock to find out that a dragon was not what I thought it was. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I DO THIS STINKIN ROADBLOCK JUST TO FIND OUT WHAT A DRAGON LOOKED LIKE AND THEY LOOK UGLY! I blame Bowser on this because that is what Bowser does best, he makes other people look like idiots. God, I hope he is not a jerk anymore... because if he is, then we will get nowhere."

Kammy just ran to the clue box, and then left the tower disappointed. Tiny and Bub followed Kammy. The problem: No one knew how to get out of the castle.

**Luvbi**

After taking a small nap, Luvbi now had more energy than she did, say, twenty minutes ago. And she knew that she needed to find this dragon as quickly as she could. She had no idea where she was, but Luvbi knew she had to act fast.

"If I were a dragon... where would I be?" asked Luvbi, "Somewhere big, somewhere important, and I was told there is no dungeon... so that leaves... THE TOWER!" Luvbi started gliding as quickly as she could go, she knew that she had a chance.

**Jolene**

"Hey!" Jolene called out, "Am I close?" She was talking to the trio.

"Yeah, it is up the stairs," Bub said, "We already got our clue." This worried Jolene a bit, but at least she knew that she was going in the right direction. And she knew that she was not the only person who was having trouble."

* * *

><p>Koops and Kevin Koopa were waiting quietly for more teams to arrive to the Pit Stop. Just when they had nothing really to talk, about. Koops pointed out three teams that all parked at the same time in the lot. The three teams started running to the Pit Stop as quickly as they could. Well, two teams were in a foot race, the last team just took their time because they knew they would not be able to catch up.<p>

The first team jumped on the mat and then Kevin shouted, "Come and join these guys in front of me." The second team got on the mat right next to the team that got to the Pit Stop before them.

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops greeted.

"Merlon and Norlem... you are Team Number Three."

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Third Place, 2:26 PM**

Merlon and Norlem gave each other a high-five, the other team looked happy that they were in the top half.

"And that means, Ludwig and Lemmy, you are Team Number Four..."

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers - Fourth Place, 2:27 PM**

"Well that is good news," Ludwig smirked, "Because I did not want to be in the bottom half. Starting off strong is very excellent in my opinion." He looked at his brother, who nodded. Kevin Koopa saw the fifth place team behind Merlon, Nolrem, Ludwig and Lemmy.

"Make room for Misstar and Muskular," Lemmy pushed his brother out of the way so he could let the two Star Spirits get to the mat." Both of them looked very pleased with themselves.

"Misstar and Muskular, you are Team Number Five."...

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Fifth Place, 2:28 PM**

"Okay that is good," Misstar laughed, "It is what we wanted actually."

"Yeah," Muskular responded, "I think that we expected to be the first team out." Misstar laughed and she hugged her best friend. The two of them followed the other two teams to a nice area where they would be able to eat, sleep, and socialize.

Misstar: "For anyone who thinks the other way around, the race is not easy. So getting fifth was a pretty big deal for us and I hope that we continue to be just as good. I feel accomplished knowing that we got fifth place and I hope next time, we get the same or maybe we will get a better score. You never know what The Amazing Race has in store for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy  Toodles / Bowser / Jaydes / Sylvia**

"Kammy is obviously lost," Bowser groaned, "Because Kammy is that type of person." Diddy chuckled, and Bowser shot a glare at him because he thought he was seriously laughing at him.

"Hey Bowser, Kammy is probably not the only person who is lost," responded Diddy, "Tiny might be in trouble too, but all we can do now is wait for them to show up." It got quiet again, and everyone was getting a bit more worried.

Diddy: "What sucks is that someone is probably going to be eliminated today and the longer we stay here, the longer of a lead the other teams will have. I just wish Tiny would finish because I really want her and I did be secured for the next round. I don't want to get eliminated too early on and I'm not blaming Tiny on this at all... I just hope she hurries up."

"I mean, they should be done by now," Jaydes responded, "So what is taking them so long? It doesn't seem hard at all!" Toodles just sat there and she sighed, she seemed the most worried out of the whole entire group.

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene<strong>

"Welcome to my castle," Hooktail greeted, "The clue is over there."

"How many people have been here so far?" Jolene asked, "Or how many people do you think have been here so far?"

"Umm... about nine people maybe," I think I'm expecting one or two more people. Jolene sighed of relief and then she turned around and someone else opened the door.

**Luvbi**

"WOW!" Luvbi smiled, she automatically wanted a pet dragon, "Where is the closest Dragon store from here, do you know?" Hooktail had a confused look on her face, Luvbi decided to reach the clue, and she noticed that Jolene was a little bit ahead of here.

She hoped that she would get lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy  Toodles / Bowser / Jaydes / Sylvia**

"I'M COMING!" shouted a voice that was near the entrance, Bowser recognized the voice immediately and he cheered, he was so glad that Kammy was coming with the clue, he could not believe it at all. Kammy also thought about playing an 'evil' trick.

"Wait a minute," Kammy thought, "This is the entrance, not the dragon lair..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THAT STINKIN DRAGON-" He stopped when he heard Kammy laughing out loud.

"I hate you Kammy," Bowser groaned, "But let's just get out of this place."

Kammy: "YES! I FOOLED YOU BOWSER AND I STILL HATE YOU BUT I LEAST I GOT YOU SO ANGRY AT ME THAT YOU FELL FOR HIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DESERVED THAT TRICK ANYWAY BECAUSE SOMETIMES YOUR SUCH... as stupid person. I'm still blaming you if we LOSE THIS RACE!"

Behind her was Tiny and Bub, who looked eager to leave the castle. Diddy and Sylvia got up and they hugged their partners.

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Seventh**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop," Kammy read, "Thank god."

"Continue reading," Bowser interrupted.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Eighth**

"I'm so glad that you finished," Diddy Kong said as he ripped opened the yellow envelope, "I thought that you would be in there forever."

"I thought so too," responded Tiny, "But then Bub and I started working together and that helped us out a bit. We've got to get going though, were are we going anyway?" Diddy responded to her, 'Shhwonk Fortress.' Then the two monkeys ran to one of the marked cars.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Ninth**

"Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated," read Sylvia, "So it looks like that someone is going home this leg. We are ahead of two teams and we could pass some if we hurry-" She stopped when she noticed that Bub was already in the marked car, waiting for her to hurry up.

"Kids will be kids," sighed Sylvia who started walking to the car.

* * *

><p>The next team was coming to the Pit Stop, unlikely the teams that checked in before them, they did not have to deal with any type of footrace to the Pit Stop, they just floated to the Pit Stop and they got onto the mat once they arrived. The hugged each other before they were greeted by Koops, and Kevin Koopa.<p>

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops greeted.

"Thank you," the younger of the two responded. Kevin Koopa just waited for a few minutes before he announced what team number the two of them were. And they waited and waited, it seemed like three minutes but it was only thirty seconds before Kevin Koopa said what team number the couple was.

"Lakilester and Lakilulu... you are Team Number Six."

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Sixth Place, 2:49 PM**

"Okay," Lakilester spoke, "That is not too bad."

"No it is not," Lakilulu nodded, "We do not want to be seen as the biggest threats in this competition anyway, or else we will go down in flames once it is a U-Turn. We can be the dark horses for now." Lakilester laughed and he kissed Lakilulu on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Toodles  Jaydes**

"..." Toodles thought for a minute what she should say but it was Jaydes who talked first.

"I'm kind of upset that we are the bottom two teams," Jaydes sighed, "Because I wanted to work with an all girl team and to be honest, I would rather be working with you guys than the Shroob sisters." Toodles nodded and she did not say anything else after that.

"All we can do is wait..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene<strong>

"Please do not tell me that I am lost," Jolene said to herself, "Oh no, I'm in trouble now."

Jolene: "I knew I could not give up at this point, it was either do good or die trying. I wanted to go for the do good option, so I went for it. I knew that Luvbi was still in the castle because I saw her enter the tower. But she could be done by now. Or I could be ahead of her without knowing it. I think that it has come down to the two of us and one of us will be eliminated from the race. Oh please don't let it be me."

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny: Friends<strong>

"So Bowser and Kammy are in front of us and the mother/son team is behind us," Diddy told Tiny Kong, Tiny Kong took a look at the map and noticed that Bowser and Kammy were going right when they should have went left.

"I think they made a wrong turn- GO THE OTHER DIRECTION!" shouted Tiny Kong, Diddy Kong quickly turned the driving wheel left and went in a different direction than Bowser and Kammy.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"Why did they turn left," Sylvia asked herself, "Bub, the map says to turn right, correct?" Her son nodded and the two of them decided to follow Bowser and Kammy, because they trusted the Co-Workers for once.

Sylvia: "We found it odd that Diddy and Tiny went the wrong direction because we thought that they were good with maps. Well Bub and I just found out that the two monkeys were incorrect. I don't think it will take them too long to realize but they won't be eliminated from the race. I can't see them getting eliminated because of a stupid mistake."

* * *

><p><strong>Luvbi<strong>

Luvbi was running like there was some type of angry chain-chomp behind her. She quickly took a right turn, then a left turn, and then she went down some stairs, and then turned another left, and then she ended up at some dead end.

"Ugh, what kind of castle is this?" she asked herself, "I thought this castle was cool at first but this castle might end up getting me eliminated from the race." All she could hope for now was that Jolene was having the same problems she was having and she hoped she could slide by them and take tenth place, maybe higher.

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny: Friends<strong>

"I think that left turn was a mistake," Tiny said quietly, "I'm sorry... but I think that we have to turn back. My map was upside down." She turned the map in the right direction and Diddy Kong knew that there was no chance of beating the Bomb-Ombs or Bowser and Kammy.

"Let's hope for ninth place then," Diddy Kong replied and he turned the car into the other direction.

"I'm sorry Diddy," cried Tiny, "I did not mean to do-" She was then cut off by Diddy.

"Nah, I do not blame you," Diddy responded, "Everyone is going to make some mistake during this race and it is our goal to make sure that we don't repeat our mistakes so next time we will just make sure the map is in the right direction." Tiny laughed and said thank you to Diddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers<strong>

"HA! I see it!" Bowser shouted, "I'll park the car as close as I can to this Fortress!" Kammy started getting prepared to run out of the car.

"We better beat the two of them," Kammy said in a cocky way, "Or else I am going to scream."

"No you won't," argue Bowser, "Because you would not want to embarrass yourself in front of the host now would you?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Kammy argued, "I AM A WOMEN AND YOU NEED TO BELIEVE WHAT I SAY!"

"Whoa," Bowser thought, "..." Bowser forgot that the car was in park.

**Bub and Sylvia: Mother/Son**

"Why is Bowser and Kammy still in their car?" Bub asked Sylvia, his mother shrugged and the two of them jumped out of the car and they started running to the Pit Stop for this leg of the race.

* * *

><p>Two more cars arrived at Shhwonk Fortress, one team was in their car until they noticed that they were parked in the lot. The other team was running as quickly as they could to the next Pit Stop. Both of them knew they were ahead of a couple teams but they weren't sure what place the two of them were currently in. The older one walked onto the mat while the younger one jumped onto the mat, and laughed.<p>

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops greeted, "I hope you enjoyed your time here." The two of them thanked Koops and they waited to hear the results from Kevin Koopa.

"Sylvia and Bub... you are Team Number Seven."

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Seventh Place, 3:07 PM**

The mother/son team were thrilled to here that they were kind of near the middle, and they were glad that they were not in the bottom two.

"I thought that yesterday we would be the first team eliminated," laughed Sylvia, "But it turns out that we survived the first leg. Let's hope that we can continue doing better and better." She then hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Bub: "I'm glad that the two of us did not come in last, because we did have that feeling that we were going to be in last place and end up eliminated. The good news is that my Mom was not such a worrywart today. I was able to enter Hooktail's Castle and get the job done. If we continue encouraging each other and we work much harder then I cannot see the two of us losing. I think we have a pretty decent chance of coming on top."

The next team finally realized that they were parked and they started running to the Pit Stop, they knew that they were behind one team but they did not expect to be eliminated. If they did then one was going to bit the others head off.

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops said, "..." He looked at the team and decided that he was not going to say another word to then. The team just stood there awkwardly and waited to hear the news.

"Bowser and Kammy," announced Kevin Koopa, "You are Team Number Eight."

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Eighth Place, 3:09 PM**

"Okay, now where is the food?" Kammy asked, "I'm pretty hungry myself." Bowser glared at her until Kevin Koopa showed them where they would be staying for the next twelve hours. Kammy just left the Pit Stop mat.

"So Bowser, are you and Kammy getting along?" Kevin Koopa asked him. Bowser shrugged.

"It's up in the air right now," Bowser replied, "Because sometimes I can see us dominating and doing well but so far this race involves constant yelling and screaming and I think that we are in danger of being eliminated next leg. So I hope that Kammy can bring her act together or else we will not be lasting much longer in this race that I desperately want to accomplish." Kevin Koopa just nodded and raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Toodles  Jaydes**

The two of them were waiting... and waiting.. for something to happen. Toodles knew that either her and Jolene would be in tenth, of in eleventh. Jaydes knew that her and Luvbi would be in tenth, or eleventh. However, they both knew that someone was going to get eliminated from the race.

"I'm coming Mom!" shouted a girlish voice that Jaydes recognized. Luvbi was running as quickly as she could and she hugged her mom.

"I thought I was going to be lost forever," cried Luvbi, "I'm so glad that I got this over with." Toodles just sat there and she put her head down in shame, she was positive that she was going to get eliminated from the race.

Toodles: "Right there, I knew that Jolene and my race on the race was now limited. We knew that it was over, and I was disappointed in myself, and I feel so bad for Jolene who is probably stuck in that castle somewhere."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Currently in Tenth**

Luvbi opened the clue faster than the speed of lightning and she read it out loud to her mother, "Make your way to the next Pit Stop, we've got to hurry!" The two of them started running into the car.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Luvbi asked her mom, who shook her head.

Just when Toodles thought they were done, she noticed Jolene.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! WE ARE STILL IN THIS!" cheered Toodles and she ran to her best friend and she gave her a hug, "Jaydes and Luvbi just left a minute ago, we might be able to catch up to them but we've got to hurry.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Last**

"Warning: The Last team to check in Will Be Eliminated," read out loud Jolene, 'So that means that we can't waste any more time and we've got to hurry up." The two of them sprinted to the car.

"I'm going to drive a little bit over the speed limit," Jolene said, "So don't yell at me."

"I don't blame you," laughed Toodles, "Let's just go kick some Underwhere butts." Jolene started laughing and the two of them were hoping they could catch up to Jaydes and Luvbi. They had a chance.

* * *

><p>Three teams had yet to check into the Pit Stop, the two Koopas were curious were each of the teams were currently, but he soon noticed another team at the parking lot, they quickly ran to the Pit Stop and they dropped their bags on the way. Both of them were hoping that the mistake that they made would not cost them the whole entire race but time would tell.<p>

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops greeted, "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you very much, we did enjoy this place." The female responded. They then looked at Kevin Koopa.

"Diddy and Tiny, you are Team Number Nine," announced Kevin Koopa.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Ninth Place, 3:20 PM**

"That is all right," Tiny cried, "It is my fault though but at least we made it through this leg."

"I forgive you Tiny," Diddy said, "Everyone is going to make good or bad choices in this race and all we have to do is learn from those mistakes. So don't be disappointed because you made a mistake. Next leg we will just have to do better and I think that we can do that." The two of them hugged each other and Tiny started getting tears in her eyes, but she stayed strong at the same time.

Two teams were remain... who is going to be eliminated?

* * *

><p><strong>Jaydes and Luvbi: MotherAdopted Daughter**

"I think we are lost," said Luvbi with a worried look, "I have the feeling that we would be there by now. Maybe we should ask for directions..." Jaydes did not want to admit it but she was lost.

"I guess we should go and ask for directions," Jaydes responded, "But there is no place for us to go and ask for directions."

"Just turn left and we will go and ask," Luvbi told her mom, who turned the wheel left and started looking for someone who might know where they had to go.

Luvbi: "I don't want to be eliminated and we do not know where Jolene and Toodles are, they could have checked in already and we had no idea about it. One mistake and we could be eliminated. I'm kind of worried."

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends**

"Glad that you and Diddy went to the store during the time we were at the Roadblock," laughed Toodles, "Because we might have been lost if it wasn't for you guys." Jolene thanked Toodles.

"I hate to say it, but I think that we are eliminated," sighed Jolene, "Which is my fault for sure."

"At least we got to participate in this race," Toodles replied, "Many people applied and you and I got in which rocks." Jolene did not think of that until Toodles mentioned it, they got the option to participate, a thing many people would die for.

* * *

><p>"So one more team is going to be safe?" Koops asked the host, who nodded, "That sucks that one more team is going to be eliminated. Do you have a preference?" Kevin Koopa shook his head.<p>

"I met all the teams in an interview before the race started but this is the first leg, the most deserving team will arrive at the Pit Stop next- And hey, I see a car right now." Kevin Koopa and Koops stopped chatting and waited for the female team to come to the Pit Stop, the two of them decided to walk to the Pit Stop because they did not see any other cars behind them. Kevin Koopa did not have any emotions, yet he did not want the team to know that they were safe.

"Welcome to Petalburg," Koops welcomed the team, "I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you very much," replied one of the two girls. The two girls waited there for a result, where they safe?

"Jolene and Toodles, you are Team Number Ten!"

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Tenth Place, 3:46 PM**

Jolene looked like she was about to faint, she was so relieved, they were safe.

"Oh my goodness," replied Toodles, "I can't believe it. We thought that we were out for sure and knowing that we are still in this race and we are given a second chance is just a good feeling. We thought that were were doomed. I'm so glad... I'm speechless." She gave Jolene a hug and the two of them were smiling. They made it to see another day.

Jolene: "Just the fact that we are safe is what matters. I thought that we were out for sure. I know that next leg we are going to have to find a way to escape last place but I am pretty confident that Toodles and I will find our way out of last place. Don't underestimate us gentleman, we are ladies who prepare to kick some Amazing Race behinds. Be prepared!"

* * *

><p>The last team started arrived at the Pit Stop not long after Jolene and Toodles checked in. They knew that they were either in last place, or they survived another leg. They grabbed their bags and they started running to the Pit Stop. Both of them were a bit nervous. Especially the younger of the two.<p>

"Welcome to Petalburg," welcomed Koops, "I hope you two enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you so much," thanked Queen Jaydes. Luvbi stood there, patiently waiting to hear words come out of the Koopa's mouth, whether it was good news or bad news.

"Jaydes and Luvbi," Kevin Koopa said, then he lowered his head, "You are the Last Team to Arrive."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: Mother/Adopted Daughter- Last Place, 3:59 PM**

Luvbi nodded slowly, "That is very unfortunate." Jaydes had no idea what to say to her adopted daughter.

"And we are eliminated?" Jaydes asked, hoping the clue was false.

Kevin however, nodded, "I am very sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race..."

**Jaydes and Luvbi: ELIMINATED (11th Place)**

"I'm a bit disappointed," Jaydes sighed, "But hey, we gave this race our best shot and I guess we are not made for this race." She looked over at Luvbi, who was sobbing. Jaydes hugged her.

"Are you guys proud of what you achieved?" Kevin Koopa asked the duo, "Because I would be proud if I were you." Luvbi nodded, and did not say any other words to Kevin Koopa. Jaydes just kept on hugging her until she felt better.

Jaydes: "I did not think that the two of us would be eliminated from this race so soon. We worked very hard in the beginning and I guess in the end the cookie crumbled. The good news coming into this race was that I got to know Luvbi more than ever. I know she is strong, and determined, and she is willing to do anything to get ahead. I'm glad that I got to have a partner like her for this race. What is life going to be like for us now? Well, we will go back home to my husband and we will enjoy life at the Underwhere. Where I rule the world!"

Luvbi: "I wanted to make it farther in this race... I thought my mother and I had potential... and we just ended up being the first team eliminated from the race... I'm disappointed because I believe the loss is my fault. If I listened more carefully to my mother then maybe we would of had a much better chance at winning. I did learn a few new things about my mother and myself and I'm glad that we got the time together. I now want to go home and relax, and enjoy ruling the Underwhere with my mom because that is where I belong. Thanks Amazing Race for the experience, even if it was short."

Jaydes and Luvbi took one final glance at Shhwonk Fortress, and then they walked back to the car with all of the stuff that they were carrying behind their back. They started at Goomba Village, traveled to Rougeport, a place they never have been to until they signed up for the race, and they finished their experience at Petalburg. They wished for a much longer experience but sometimes, things need to be cut short. The two of them jumped into their car and they drove home. Jaydes and Luvbi: The First Team Eliminated from The Amazing Race, and Seven more teams would join them.

* * *

><p>Stay Tune for Scenes from Our Next Episode!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Next Stop... Keelhaul Key<em>

* * *

><p><em>Next time on The Amazing Race,<em>

_Teams head to Keelhaul Key, but before they arrive they have to face a Ghost Ship,_

"We are on some type of haunted ship?" Princess Shroob asked, "That is so cool."

Sylvia: "I wonder why we are on a Ghost Ship. I'd rather be on some nice and expensive cruise ship instead on this dirty... yet frightening ship."

Tiny Kong screamed and she jumped onto Diddy Kong, some people looked at her like she was crazy.

_Pirates, _

"Oh my gosh... half of my money is gone."

"Is this a joke, did someone just steal my money. They will pay."

"I bet it was the Shroobs..."

_And a bungee jump,_

"Thank god I'm sitting out of this one," Kammy replied.

"Lakilulu, there are two teams behind us, if you do not jump then we will be screwed." Lakilulu looked like she was about to faint.

Lakilester: "Please jump..."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the first episode is aired. And yes, Jaydes and Luvbi deserved to be the first team eliminated. I never liked them the first time I wrote this and I never liked them in this episode either. I loved this episode though, but I'm excited for the Keelhaul Key episode because of the Pirate Twist. So what did you think of the new first episode. Any early favorites? Least Favorites? Who deserves to be eliminated next? Etc. <strong>

**Also since a lot of people do it, I'll respond to reviewers before/after the story begins... (and Thanks for the Reviews)**

**DonPianta: I'm always excited for new seasons of The Amazing Race (I bet your excited for Season 20 since it has Brendon and Rachel :P) And you will see some more humor from Bowser and Kammy for sure next episode. I don't really remember how Jolene is supposed to talk... not formally? Or is she the one who does not think before she speak type of person? **

**Princess Toady: Thanks! I agree with you that this story has the most effort put into it,Which is because I was disappointed with the original season and I wanted to prove that I am a more proficient Amazing Race Writer. Money will play a big part in this race, especially next Episode when some teams lose their money. One team in the future might end up losing all of their money and have the beg for some... I'm not sure yet. Season 17 was also one of my favorite seasons as well since it had Nat and Kat, Brooke and Claire, and Gary and Mallory. You predictions also are unique (In a way) Because I noticed that you took the Last Season into consideration. I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**Dragon19KYoshi: Amazing Race is a fun competition. And I'm glad you like Bowser and Kammy since they are the annoying team, with humor. Will they win? You have to wait and see.**

**I don't really know what else to say at the moment.. REVIEW PLEASE! And Thanks for Reading! (Longest TAR Episode I've Written)**


	3. Leg Two: O Skull Gem, O Skull Gem

_Previously on the Amazing Race, _

"GO!" Kevin Koopa shouted.

_11 brave teams, with different personalities began a race that would take them around the world. Teams included siblings, actors, co-workers, and friends._

_Teams were instructed to travel to Rougeport, and then take a taxi to Petalburg, _

"GO! GO! GO!" Kammy shouted as loud as she could to her partner, Bowser.

_Teams had to take one of two flights; the first flight carried the first eight teams, while the second flight contained the last three teams. _

"Hey, we got on the first flight," Yellow Toad cheered.

"Darn it," Diddy Kong shouted, "I cannot believe that we missed the first flight."

Kammy Koopa: "It is all Bowser's fault that we are on the second flight."

_Co-Workers, Bowser and Kammy continued struggling after they arrived at Rougeports, _

"We are in last," Kammy complained, "AGAIN!" Bowser rolled his eyes.

Kammy was sitting out in the cold, "I….hate…. you…. Bowser…"

_A rest stop at Kootreatz Candy Store put everyone back on the same boat, but that would change when they were forced to find the mayor as fast as they could,_

"We've got to go fast," Princess Shroob ran out of Kootreatz Candy Store.

"The first bus can only hold three teams," Lakilester read to his girlfriend, Lakilulu.

_Not only did Bowser and Kammy end up on the last bus, Mother/Adopted Daughter Jaydes and Luvbi, and Old High School Friends Jolene and Toodles joined the Co-Workers, along Sylvia and Bub. _

The four teams were waiting for the bus to arrive; no one knew what was in store for them.

_Teams were taken to Hooktail's castle, and they competed in their toughest challenge so far, _

"Roadblock: Who would like to see a dragon," Yellow Toad read, "Oh great!"

"I'm tired of getting lost," complained Misstar, who was of course, lost the good news was that the Koopaling wanted to work with her.

Luvbi screamed when she saw a dead Dry Bones on the ground, and then Kammy Koopa shouted for her to stop screaming. The castle certainly echoed.

"I am going to be stuck here for a while," cried Jolene.

_Blue Toads well performance during the Roadblock caused him and Yellow Toad to gain the Express Pass, _

"Blue and Yellow Toad… you are Team Number One!"

Blue and Yellow Toad high fived and then hugged each other, they won the Express Pass.

Blue Toad: "Just winning the first leg was an amazing feeling!"

_... and in the end, Jaydes and Luvbi's terrible decision making and tough time during the Roadblock caused them to fall in last. _

"I am very sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race..."

"I'm a bit disappointed," Jaydes sighed.

**Toad Bros. Climbed to Victory; Jaydes and Luvbi get Shell-Shocked**

_10 Teams Remain, who will get eliminated next?_

* * *

><p>-The Ten Teams-<p>

Merlon and Norlem: Wizards

Diddy and Tiny: Friends

Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends

Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses

Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple

Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends

Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers

Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors

Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Petalburg," <em>narrated the host himself_, "Home to some of the most loyal and famous koopas all around. These koopas used to fear going out on walks and even enjoying the outdoors due to a dragon named Hooktail, but after all darkness was defeated, the koopas were able to enjoy themselves. Today, the villagers learned that they need to enjoy life, instead of fear life itself. Famous Koopas include Koops, his girlfriend Koopie Koo, and the mayor himself. On the outskirts of this town is Shhwonk Fortress. This ruin scape is the first Pit Stop, in a race around the world…_

… _Teams checked in at the end of this leg to endure a twelve hour mandatory rest stop, which allowed them to eat, sleep, and mingle with the other teams…."_

"This is good Kootreatz Candy," Ludwig said as he put some of the candy inside his mouth, his partner Lemmy did the same.

"_With one leg complete and many to go, will rivals rapidly grow or will friendships approach? Can Bowser and Kammy learn to behave well instead of argue like maniacs? And can last place team Jolene and Toodles sneak their way out of last place, or will someone take their place?_

"_Blue and Yellow Toad were the first team to arrive, they earned themselves the Express Pass, a pass that they can use up to the eighth leg of the race… they arrived at the Pit Stop at 2:08 PM..."_

"That's awesome," cheered Yellow Toad.

"This is so cool," laughed Blue Toad.

"…_and will depart at 2:08 AM."_

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Yellow Toad: BrothersActors- First to Depart; 2:08 AM**

Blue and Yellow Toad were waiting by the Shhwonk Fortress Entrance, they saw the same car that they drove in twelve hours prior to this moment, the first thing they planned on doing when they opened their clue was to start walking the car. Blue Toad, in his blue sweatshirt, noticed that the two Shroob Princesses were right behind them, because they would be departing one minute after them. Yellow Toad, in a yellow sweatshirt, was in competitive mood. The clock turned 2:08 and Yellow Toad ripped open the clue faster than Blue Toad snapping his fingers.

"Drive back to Rougeport and find Podley Place," Yellow Toad read out loud to his partner, who had no idea what Podley Place was.

"_Teams will now travel by marked car to Podley Place_," Kevin Koopa narrated_, "Podley Place is located right near Rougeport Plaza. Once in Podley Place, team members will have to drink one of Podley's special drinks that will cost each player ten coins each. The drink is known to be lucky, but dangerous at the same time. Once each team member drinks this Purple Podluck Drink, Podley himself will hand over the next clue."_

"We better get going," Blue Toad said and the two Toads rushed into their marked car. Yellow Toad was in the driver's seat while Blue Toad was in the back seat with his map of Petalburg.

"Hey, look at this," Blue Toad said while he was reading the map, "One of the fun facts about Petalburg is that Bowser and his minion Kammy Koopa once attempted to invade the place, however they were stupid and thought that Princess Peach was a poster."

"…what the heck?" Yellow Toad laughed, "No wonder why the Mayor was freaking out when Bowser was inside his house, do you remember that?" Blue Toad nodded and then laughed.

Blue Toad: "Right now, my brother and I are in the driver's seat and everyone else is right behind us. So we need to fasten our seatbelts and drive our way to another first place. I do not think it will be that hard but I think that if we keep ourselves in game mode, we can take another victory. Winning last leg was a challenge, but in the end the first place was worth every moment."

* * *

><p><strong>Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: SistersPrincesses- Second to Depart; 2:09 AM**

A minute can go by very slowly, especially if you are a Princess waiting for your next clue. The two cold Princesses were getting a bit impatient because the more they waited, the more of a lead the team in front of them was gaining. Princess Shroob took a second to adjust her crown while the older sister just stood there with her arms cross, soon the clock turned and the older Princess opened their clue.

"… you have fifty coins for this leg of the race," Princess Shroob read, "Hey, that is not bad."

"Well, we do not know what the challenge is going to be," the older sister lectured, "But come on, we need to go catch up on those two little Toads. Let's go and receive a victory." Princess Shroob giggled and the two of them ran into their car.

"So off to Rougeport," the older sister in the driver seat shouted, "I think I remember the way to get there." The younger sister just sat in the back.

Princess Shroob: "Our goal today is to be the first team, not the second, not the team right behind the first place team, but the first team. High Goals lead to high dreams and high dreams can come true if no one makes a mistake. We do not plan on making any mistakes and therefore, we are going to win a prize when we step on that mat and Kevin Koopa tells us that we are team number one. Just wait, you will see it soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Third to Depart; 2:26 AM<strong>

Time can fly by when you are having fun, but Merlon and Norlem looked like they wanted to punch something they were so bored. Two teams were already ahead of the wizards and they just wanted to get the show on the road. Merlon was wearing his dark blue wizard cap with a navy robe on. Norlem was wearing his black hat and his grey robe. The wizards knew that there were two teams right behind them so they would not get a big lead, but they tried not to waste any time when the clock turned 2:26.

Merlon ripped opened the clue, "… You will find your next clue at Podley's Place after you each drink one of his special drinks. It must be very special if it is located at an abandon area."

"Rougeport is not that bad," Norlem chucked, "But yeah, Flipside and Flopside are way more popular than Rougeport, a town full of lies, thieves, and angry chefs."

"Maybe a bit of a stereo type there but let's get going," stated Merlon who started running to his marked car. He decided that he was going to drive since he felt more of the leader in the group, that was mainly because of his popularity over Norlem."

Merlon: "When most people are asked if they know who Merlon is, they tend to know who I am. When most people are asked if they know who Norlem is, that is a bit of a different story. Norlem is not as famous as I am, but I do believe that we both have some different characteristics. I am strong, smart, more of the leader, confident, and I am good with magic. Norlem is…. uh… well…. He has a lot of interesting talents like… blowing up balloons in just one breath."

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Fourth to Depart; 2:27 AM<strong>

The two brothers looked like they were in a good mood. That is not the case for the two of them because they tend to do a lot of arguing at their fathers castle, but today was a little bit different. Ludwig had his hair in a seventy style fashion while Lemmy had a hat on his head. Both of them were wearing purple t-shirts and blue pants. The two of them claw the clue open once they are dismissed and allowed to continue on with the race.

"Travel by taxi back to Rougeport," read Lemmy out loud, "Going back to where we were not long ago, eh? We better be doing something crazy or I will not allow myself to be on this race."

"Too late," Ludwig laughed, "You signed up to be on this race with me and you will not be quitting until we reach that finish line first. Understand?" Lemmy laughed and nodded, then the two oldest koopalings started running to their car. The two wanted to catch up to the wizards.

Ludwig: "Some people might wonder why I decided to race this Amazing Race with Lemmy. Well, the truth is that I first applied to be on this show with Roy because of his strength and my intelligence, however he ended up in a skateboard crash once we got into the second round. Well, the producer still wanted me to have a shot on the show and I was asked to pick another brother. I planned on Morton, same reason as Roy, but he did not want to go on the show. So them I thought about Lemmy, he might be the smallest in my family, but he is sure a force to be reckoned with someday. Lemmy, even though this is the second leg of the race, I am glad that we are united as one team."

"Just pull out of Shhwonk Fortress and make a right turn," Lemmy said to his older brother, who was in the driver's seat. Ludwig gave him the thumbs up and the two of them carefully exited the fortress, without any harm… and a little bit of a lead over the next team to depart.

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Fifth to Depart; 2:28 AM<strong>

The two Star Spirits were wearing their finest head gear, both of them were used to the cold due to the fact that they live up high in Star Haven. Misstar's cheeks were turning red while Muskular was floating tall and proud. The two of them did not have a strategy going into this next leg, but all they wanted to do was survive. The clock turned 2:28 and Misstar glanced at Muskular, who did not realize it was time to go.

"Oh…" Muskular exclaimed, "It is time to go… si, my bad." Muskular ripped opened the clue and he read it out loud to his friend.

"… you have fifty coins for this leg of the race," Misstar read, "I don't think that fifty coins is a lot… but let's continue our adventure." Muskular and Misstar glided to their car.

Misstar: "I think that many of our friends thought that we would be the first team eliminated from the race. Well, we are still here so take that Eldstar! I think if Muskular and I actually won this race, we would prove to the star spirits that we can actually win this race. So as long as Muskular and I stay in the middle of the pack, I am not worried whatsoever."

* * *

><p><strong>Rougeport<strong>

Rougeport: Once one of the most miraculous towns in history. Once this town was put under a dangerous curse but then a miracle happened. The place includes Pianta Parlor, Professor Frankly's Academy of Studies, Zess T. Cooking House, and the Podley Place. Ten teams planned on drinking one of Podley's most daring drinks, Purple Podluck. This drink differs for every drinker. Either luck, or confusion. One player will drink the lucky Purple Podluck, and the other will drink the confusing purple podluck and that will test them in a further task. The teams did not know about this however and one team was ready to test their luck… or that was what they thought.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

"I see the place over there," Blue Toad said, "We should park right over there." Yellow Toad was not sure where to park though so he just took his brothers advice and parked right near the place. Yellow Toad zoomed out of his car and his brother right behind them.

"Oh no…" Yellow Toad cried, "The sign says closed. The place opens at ten." Blue Toad was shocked.

"Noon that is like seven hours from now," cried Blue Toad, "I really do not want to wait seven hours for this place to open."

"Yeah… and all of the teams are going to catch up," Yellow Toad said, "But I guess I saw that coming."

Blue Toad: "I hope waiting seven hours for a small glass of Purple Podluck is worth it because if it is not worth it… then someone is going to be pretty disappointed."

* * *

><p><strong>Podley Place (9:58 AM)<strong>

All the ten teams were camping out by Podley Place, waiting for the owner himself to open the restaurant. Blue and Yellow Toad were sitting as close to the door as possible and right behind him was a line of all the other teams, with Jolene and Toodles at the end of the line… glad that they caught up with the rest of the group.

Jolene: "Last leg, I screwed up pretty bad... (_**Flashback**__: "Please do not tell me that I am lost," Jolene cried to herself in Hooktail's Castle, "Oh no, I am in trouble now." Jolene looked like she was going to cry._) …so my goal this leg is to learn from last legs mistakes and try to get to the top, even if it includes me facing my biggest fear. Toodles and I cannot be in the bottom for the second time in a row, we need to work our way to the top."

The clock was ticking, and Kammy Koopa wanted to get in that building as fast as she could, she did not care what she had to do she just wanted to get in the lead. Winning meant everything to Kammy Koopa and no one was going to stop her.

"I think it is almost time," Kammy said to Bowser, "Thank god, I do not want to be outside anymore. I had to deal with sleeping outside in Petalburg and now I have to deal with waiting outside by this bar for seven hours."

"Well it will be worth it in the end when we win," Bowser smiled, "That is if you are able to become a team player for once in your life."

"I AM A TEAM PLAYER," Kammy yelled to her co-worker, "YOU KNOW THAT I AM JUST AS A GOOD TEAM PLAYER AS YOU! SO DO NOT SAY THAT I AM NOT A TEAM PLAYER OR ELSE!" Bowser shrugged, but the good news was that it was time for everyone to go inside the Podley Place.

"Wow, you guys are all here for my special Purple Podluck," asked the owner Podley himself, "Come on in, each of you will need to pay a small fee for this podluck."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"_Small_ fee?" growled Princess Shroob, "Your price for this podluck is pretty expensive. But nonetheless, I will take two. One for me and my sister.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

"Here you go," Podley gave the two Toad's there Purple Podluck.

"This looks disgusting," Yellow Toad complained, "What is in this Podluck?" Blue Toad shrugged.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"Well…" Sylvia could not help but stare at the Purple Podluck, something seemed odd about this drink, "I guess cheers?" Bub laughed and then he raised his drink.

Bub: "I have no idea what was going to be in that Purple Podluck but whatever is inside that drink, it better be less than fifty calories because my mother and I wanted to go on a diet during this race and right now, we are not completing our goal. And the drink better be tasty because I am paying quite the cash for this Purple drink."

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

Tiny was staring at her drink the whole time. She was questioning the ingredients and what the drink was going to do to her.

"Diddy, do you think this drink-" She turned around and noticed that Diddy Kong drank his whole drink already and he was the first one done out of everyone. Tiny laughed and then without hesitation she put the drink in her mouth.

Tiny: "After I saw Diddy drink that Purple Podluck, I knew that I could do it without overthinking. If Diddy did not drink it, then I do not know if I could drink the Podluck right away so thanks Diddy. I am glad that he was there for me."

"We are done," Diddy yelled to Podley, he inspected Diddy and Tiny's drink and Podley nodded and he gave Diddy the clue. Tiny was next to Diddy and she looked a bit dizzy.

"Tiny, are you okay?" Diddy asked his close friend. Tiny nodded but she still looked confused. Diddy opened the clue and read it out loud to Tiny.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in First**

"Buy Second Class Boat Tickets and sail to Keelhaul Key," Diddy read to Tiny, "That sounds so exciting!"

"_Teams will now head to the Boat Station, where they must buy second class sailing tickets and aboard the Black Skull. The Black Skull will take the teams to Keelhaul Key in less than twenty four hours,"_ narrated Kevin Koopa, _"Keelhaul Key is known as an island that was the confederate headquarters during the Rougeport Civil War. Many treasures and secrets still lie along the island and teams will get to learn some interesting secrets themselves. Teams who buy first class sail tickets will end up with a penalty and encounter some friendly pirates. Once all the teams arrive at Keelhaul Key, they will need to find their next clue somewhere along shoreline."_

"Keep in mind that we need to buy second class tickets," Tiny shouted to Diddy and the two of them started running. One by one the teams finished drinking the famous podluck.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Second**

"…make your way…" the mother read to her son.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Third**

"…to the boat station where you will…" Lakilulu read. She noticed that her partner looked a bit confused.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Fourth**

"…buy second class tickets…" Yellow Toad read, "Huh, I wonder why second class…"

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Fifth**

"and sail to Keelhaul Key," Ludwig cheered, "Finally, a place where I can look for treasure." Lemmy was yelling at his older brother for taking a long time reading the clue.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Sixth**

"Keelhaul Key is known for war…" Misstar read, she looked a bit nervous because she did not want to encounter pirates.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Seventh**

"...pirates…" Merlon read and he heard his partner make a pirate noise in the background. What were the chances?

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Eighth**

"….and treasure," Jolene smiled, "Sounds exciting!"

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Ninth**

"…you will find your next clue…" read Bowser. Kammy was not listening to Bowser so he grabbed her hat. She started screaming in the place.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Last**

"…somewhere along the shoreline," concluded Elder Princess Shroob, "Hey! Are we really in last place?" Her younger sister shrugged and the two of them ran out of Podley's Place. Podley waved goodbye to all of them but of course no one would say bye back because they were all too busy racing for money, but that was common on The Amazing Race.

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends<strong>

"We have to find tickets," Misstar shouted, "First class tickets would probably be the best, wouldn't you think so?" Muskular shrugged and the two confused star spirits started running to the ticket counter.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple**

"I do not like the idea that we are going to be traveling for less than twenty four hours on some type of haunted ship that could kill us all," cried Lakilulu, "This seems scary if you were to ask me about it." Lakilester rolled his eyes and he addressed his girlfriend.

"Look," Lakilester pouted, "You are going to be fine! Nothing is going to happen to you at all. We will just buy our tickets and then we will be fine. Don't worry too much, you seem to do it a lot." Lakilulu sighed and she looked like she was going to cry but the two of them kept on running because they needed seats.

Lakilester: "I love Lakilulu, do not get me wrong on that. I just wish… that she was able to calm herself. We both want to win this money and the only way we will be able to do that is if we both work together. If we do not work together then we will be out of the race sooner than we think. I do not want to come in last soon, I want to be in the final three so Lakilulu better do what we are instructed to do or else we will be dead weight and we will sink to the bottom faster a rat getting hit by a mouse trap. Will that happen, no! If that does happen, then I don't know if I could trust Lakilulu as my future wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny: Friends<strong>

"Here we are!" Diddy shouted to Dixie. The two monkeys ran up to the boat counter where an old, brown, bomb-omb was day-dreaming. The old bomb noticed the two monkeys and he grunted. He went towards the counter window and listened to what the two of them wanted.

"We would like second class tickets for the Black Skull," Diddy Kong said to the bomb, "We need to be on the next possible boat." The bomb snatched two tickets that were on his counter.

"Consider you two lucky that you got second class, everyone seems to want second class tickets. So here you go," the old bomb handed the two Kongs second class tickets.

_Diddy and Tiny- First on 10:55 Boat (Second Class)_

"Thank you, sir," Tiny Kong thanked the boat counter bomb, "We really do appreciate it, what time does this boat leave?" The bomb looked at his golden watch and he looked back at Tiny Kong.

"Should leave at about 10:55 and arrive at Keelhaul Key at 10:30 AM the next day," the man said, "Now, I noticed that there are some others behind you so thanks for stopping by at The Black Skull Ticket Counter." Tiny nodded and the two of them walked away.

"…he seemed quite friendly," joked Diddy Kong and Tiny Kong wacked Diddy with her hat, she glared at him but then the two of them laughed with each other.

Diddy Kong: "Tiny and I have been interested in some type of relationship but we both agreed that we would decide after this race was over. I am not ashamed to admit that I do have strong feelings for Tiny Kong. I kind of just want to get eliminated now. I am afraid that something might happen in the future that could tear both of us apart. I do not want that, I really want our friendship to grow much stronger. I hope that Tiny feels the same way."

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends**

"Hi!" Jolene said as she walked in front of the boat counter, "My friend and I want the same thing you gave to the two monkeys in front of us. Is that okay?" The bomb nodded and handed the two toads second class tickets.

_Jolene and Toodles- Second on 10:55 Boat (Second Class)_

"Wow, that was easy," Toodles joked, "Could you tell us what time-" Toodles was going to finish her sentence, but that was before the old bomb yelled directly in her small innocent looking face.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, THEN ASK YOUR MONKEY FRIENDS!" the boat bomb shouted, his mustache looked like it was going to fall of his old brown face, "THEY KNOW!"

"…"

"… Yeah, we will be going," Jolene concluded, "Thank you for trying to help us." Jolene just looked at Toodles and both of them started walking away.

"He was rude," whispered Toodles, "Never in my life have I seen a guy be so inconsistent to me. I mean, I am the person that is always rude, he does not have to be rude to me!"

"Must be having some bad day," replied Jolene, "Well, he will not be lasting much longer on his job now won't he?" Toodles laughed and the two of them went by the dock, hopefully they could find the two monkeys and ask when the boat left.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards**

"We need the cheapest tickets to Keelhaul Key," Norlem said to the bomb at the counter, "Could you get us some tickets?"

"I will sell you two a pair of first class tickets for half the price, how about that?" before Merlon could say anything to Norlem, he shouted "Deal!"

_Merlon and Norlem- Third on 10:55 Boat (First Class)_

"I thought we had to get second class tickets?" Merlon asked, he looked at the bomb, "We need second class tickets instead of this rubbish." The bomb made some weird noise and instructed the two bombs to look at the sign; the sign said that there were no refunds.

Merlon: "I am going to kill Norlem! He was not supposed to get first class tickets, the clue instructed us to buy second class tickets. I cannot believe that he did such thing and now we are going to get a penalty because of his stupid action! Ugh, I cannot believe that he did such a thing. UGH! I am going to kill Norlem, I am not kidding. If we do not get eliminated he will be very lucky, if not then he will be sorry and out of this dimension sooner than he thinks."

"Such a bastard…" Norlem complained, "I hate him and he will never be successful in life if he asks like this to his family."

"I doubt he even has a family," Merlon responded, "But I can't believe how idiotic you are. No wonder why no one knows about you, you're the selfish and stupid one." Norlem was about to lose it with Merlon, the two of them started this leg on the bad side.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"Here we are," Elder Princess Shroob shouted, "Listen sir, we need tickets on the Black Skull so can you give us the same thing you gave to the two wizards in front of us please?" The bomb nodded and handed the two of them first class tickets, the princesses did not realize that they got first class tickets.

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Fourth on 10:55 Boat (First Class)_

"Geez, thanks," Princess Shroob rolled her eyes and the two princesses walked away.

"We should of asked him what time the boat left?" Elder Princess Shroob said but her younger sister shook her head and the two of them walked away.

"…we got second class tickets… right?"

"I think so," the older sister responded, "I guess we will find out once we get on the ship…" Princess Shroob let out a big grunt noise and the two of them walked to the Rougeport SeaPort.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple**

"We need the same tickets you gave to the Princesses in front of us," Lakilulu said to the bomb at the counter, "We are in a race and we need to get on the next Black Skull Ship."

"Of course you do," the bomb said, "Because everyone else just so happens to be on the same type of race and needs to go to the same exact place that is ridiculous. I mean, come on. How old we are?" The bomb slammed first class tickets on Lakilester's right hand, he gave a small yelp noise and the two of them turned around and walked away.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Fifth on 10:55 Boat (First Class)_

"What a jerk," Lakilulu cried, "What a disgrace to the people in Rougeport, I never thought I would meet someone who was so rude to me on this race."

"Well, whatever," her boyfriend responded, "Let's go wait with everyone else."

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"Now these are my type of people," the old bomb laughed, "What can I do for you two today?" Sylvia laughed; she was flirting with the bomb, which was kind of weird since she was already married to a wealthy bomb.

"Well, my son and I need second class tickets for the Black Skull ship leaving as soon as possible," Sylvia giggled, "I was hoping that you could help us out?"

"Of course I can help you out," responded the brown bomb, he adjusted his silver mustache and continued talking to the silver bomb-omb, "I have one more pair of second class tickets and the two of you just earned them. Congratulations!" Sylvia and Bub high fived eachother and the bomb gave both of them their pair of second class tickets.

_Bub and Sylvia- Sixth on 10:55 Boat (Second Class)_

"This is awesome," Bub cheered, "Thank you so much, you are an amazing person and I am glad that you work here."

"It's my job, kid," the bomb laughed, "Hope you two enjoy your trip to Keelhaul Key, it will be worth everything. Trust me when I say every moment."

Sylvia: "The bomb that helped us out was quite friendly, and I am glad that people like him are willing to take precious time out of their own busy day to help us out. I think that some of the other teams had trouble communicating with this guy so we did have the advantage. And we got the last pair of second class tickets, which was going to for sure hurt the other teams. I kind of feel bad for them, but I would rather be ahead of them then have them ahead of us."

The mother and son skipped away with joy and headed to the area where all of the other teams were waiting. Four more teams still needed to get their tickets, but what they did not know was that the mother and son earned the last set of second class tickets.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers**

"Wait a minute- you don't have any more second class tickets for the boat going to Keelhaul Key?" Ludwig asked, "We need to be on the Black Skull."

"THEN JUST BUY THE FIRST CLASS TICKETS!" shouted the bomb, "THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO HELP THE TWO OF YOU! JUST BUY THEM OR GET ON THE NEXT BOAT! Geez…" Lemmy was ready to play some type of trick on the old fart but Ludwig decided to ask him another question.

"When does the next boat leave?" Ludwig asked, "Do you have any idea when the next boat will leave?" The old bomb took a look at his files and searched for the next Black Skull departure.

"The next Black Skull ship will leave at 1:30," the bomb said, "And arrive at Keelhaul Key at approximately 12:45 PM the next day. Take it or leave it." Ludwig looked at his brother and shrugged. The younger brother was just as clueless as the older brother.

""Whatever, we will take it…" Ludwig complained, "And hopefully, we will stay in the race. These are second class tickets, correct?" The bomb nodded and handed the two brothers their tickets.

_Ludwig and Lemmy- First on 1:30 Boat (Second Class)_

"Well, whatever happens, happens," sighed Lemmy, "The clue instructed not to take second class, so we should obey what the rules say." Ludwig nodded.

Ludwig: "We were told in the clue that we had to take second class boat seats, and even thought Lemmy and I are known as troublemakers, we were going to listen to what it said. I feel like if anyone takes the risk and goes for first class that they will have a bit of trouble surviving this leg. That is how I feel about it at least, we could be making a mistake waiting three extra hours, it could cost us the whole race."

"I wonder what dad is going to do," Lemmy said to his elder brother, "Maybe he will make the mistake and take first class, perhaps we should tell him." Ludwig shrugged. He knew that this was a race and they could not afford to being nice to everyone who was in the race. Ten teams remained and tenth place was not in either of the koopas' minds.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors**

"I can't believe it took us this long to find the counter," joked Yellow Toad, "But it doesn't matter since we will all probably be on the same boat. Hi sir, can we have two tickets on the next Black Skull boat possible, we need it to be second class."

"Why does everyone want second class?" complained the bomb, "I mean, first class is cheaper, come on. What is this world coming too; people go for more expensive seats than the cheap seats. Ugh, well, you have to wait an extra three hours if you want second class seats?"

"Well, that is fine I guess…" Blue Toad responded and he grabbed the tickets, "I assume this is the earliest boat?"

"Earliest with second class yes, now I have costumers behind you who probably want the same thing as you two." Blue and Yellow Toad laughed but the bomb did not laugh with him.

_Blue and Yellow Toad- Second on 1:30 Boat (Second Class)_

"Let's hope this is the fastest since the sign says no refunds," laughed Blue Toad. Yellow Toad chuckled but they weren't sure if the bomb was telling the truth or not.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"Hello, how are you doing today," asked Misstar.

"Quite exhausted to tell you the truth, do you also want tickets to the Black Skull?" Misstar laughed and Muskular nodded.

"Second class also," Muskular said to the bomb. The bomb slammed the tickets on the table and the two of them walked away without exchanging another word to the bomb.

_Misstar and Muskular- Third on 1:30 Boat (Second Class)_

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers**

"So are we last again, probably, since we do not have any sense of direction," Kammy complained, "Oh well let's just get the tickets and go." Kammy walked up to the bomb. The bomb was tired, he did not like socializing with others unless they were bombs and when he saw Kammy, he just wanted to say that they were closing down.

"Two tickets to-" The bomb just slammed two tickets in Kammy Koopa's face and she just stood their looking at the bomb. His face turned red and he looked irritated.

_Bowser and Kammy- Last on 1:30 Boat (Second Class)_

"Well someone got on the wrong side of the fuse," Kammy aside to Bowser and then she looked at the angry bomb, "So how did you know that we-"

"BECAUSE EVERYONE JUST SO HAPPENS TO APPEAR IN GROUPS OF TWO AND ASK ME FOR THE SAME DARN THING THAT IS WHY! NOW THIS PLACE IS CLOSED!" The bomb shut the counter screen and put a closed sign right in front of the door.

"He probably did not like it that you were giving him the look," Bowser joked.

"Oh, don't get me started with you," Kammy snapped. Bowser turned around and started laughing but the two of them just continued walking.

* * *

><p>All the ten teams were waiting by the Rougeport Sea Port. Some teams were socializing with other teams, and some teams were upset when they found out that there was an earlier boat. Bowser and Kammy decided to pout about it in the corner and Bowser was ready to go back to the brown bomb and rip his throat into pieces, he went way over the top. Tiny and Diddy were socializing with Blue and Yellow Toad, and Jolene and Toodles in one corner.<p>

"I can't believe that we ended up on the second boat," Blue Toad complained, "We should of just took the risk and bought first class tickets on the earlier boat."

"I think some teams did do that," Toodles sighed, "And that is not fair, but I guess they will be sorry when they get a penalty at the pit stop." Ting Kong nodded, she hoped that the three teams in first class got a penalty, because it would not be fair if they did not.

"Who is in first class?" Diddy asked Toodles, "I think it is the Wizards, the Shroobs, and who else?"

"The dating couple, Lakilester and Lakilulu," responded Toodles, "I don't really like the two of them that much, they seem a bit arrogant."

"They do," Tiny agreed, "I hope that there penalty costs them the race, I see them as the type of cut throat type people, do you guys see them that way at all. Diddy agreed with Tiny Kong and so did all of the other Toads.

"Well, a race is a race and we cannot control it," Jolene laughed, "Toodles and I were so close to elimination last time and we do not want to re-experience that."

"I would not worry so much about it," Yellow Toad replied, "You've got four teams a couple hours behind you and some teams broke the rules, so they will be facing consequences." Toodles giggled.

"… I hope so too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Skull (10:55) <strong>

The Black Skull was a ginormous ship. The whole ship was black and it looked like some type of haunted ship that was used as main transportation, oh wait- that is what the ship is used for. Many people end up saying that they see ghosts in this ship and many have ghost stories they love to share about the ship. Every night, embers would surround the ship and haunt passengers inside the Black Skull. No one knew what they were going to expect.

"Oh my goodness, I think I am going to have a heart attack," freaked out Sylvia, "This is so scary." Lakilester and Lakilulu started walking in the second class entrance but were stopped by a pirate looking Toad.

"Your ticket says first class so I am afraid you need to go into the first class section," the Toad growled. Lakilester looked at his ticket and Lakilulu snapped back at the Toad.

"What are you talking about- we got second class tickets," Lakilulu screamed, "We are supposed to be on the second class section."

"Well, sorry, no refunds, go join the people sitting in first class," the Toad sneered, "Or both of you will be thrown overboard and become meat to the haunting cheep cheeps. Think I am joking? Then try me!" Lakilester rolled his eyes and his girlfriend followed him into the first class section.

"Join the club," Merlon sighed when he saw Lakilester and Lakilulu, "I'd rather talk to the two of you then the two Shroob sisters." Norlem laughed but stopped when they saw Elder Princess Shroob giving the two Wizards a death glare.

Elder Princess Shroob: "Merlon and Norlem are rude human beings, they are a disgrace, and a bad role model. They are wizards, they are members of the Light- whatever it is called. They should not be acting like that. If they stepped one foot in MY kingdom, they would be dead before they know it. I think that the two of them are willing to do anything to win this race, just like myself and my younger sister, but they do not have to be rude to us the whole entire time. They will be sorry when they see a giant picture of them on a U-Turn or Yield poster, then they will be sorry for being rude- actually, they won't have the chance to apologize because they will be out of the race for good. See ya Merlon and Norlem, the wizards who do nothing but make fun of us!"

"Diddy," Tiny cried, "I am kind of scared…"

"Oh don't worry," Diddy laughed, "If you get scared, I'll be here for you! Just remember that and you will be fine, don't worry about it!" Tiny laughed and she put her hand on Diddy's hand. The two of them were sitting near Bub and Sylvia, who were near Jolene and Toodles.

"_The First Black Skull Ship leaves at 10:55 AM,"_ Kevin Koopa narrated_, "Diddy and Tiny, Bub and Sylvia, and Jolene and Toodles are all on this ship and on second class. Also on this ship is Merlon and Norlem, Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, and Lakilester and Lakilulu. However, these three teams are in first class, which was strictly against the rules. The ship will arrive at Keelhaul Key at 10:30 the next day. That is if the embers do not halt the ship, then the boat might be a bit delayed…" _The Black Skull waved a Skull Faced Flag and departed, Keelhaul Key was the ships next stop.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys worried at all?" Muskular asked Ludwig and Lemmy. Ludwig shook his head. Misstar wondered why the koopas were not worried.<p>

"Why is that?" Misstar asked, "We are the bottom four teams and one of us is most likely going home?" Ludwig shook his head again and Misstar just listened to what he had to say.

"Merlon and Norlem told us that they took first class, which was against the rules," Ludwig responded, "Also, the princesses took first class too. So maybe they will get a penalty and then we will have the chance to catch up. So no, I am not really that worried about this leg. I think we will all be fine, maybe my dad might have some trouble but I think we will all be around for another leg or so."

"Oh, I did not know that," Misstar sighed, "Maybe it would have been smarter if we did go on that ship, what if they get a two hour penalty and here we are sitting with a three hour penalty pretty much." Ludwig's expression dropped.

"I did not think of that," Ludwig replied, he started to freak out a bit. Was there move a mistake? Or would someone else fall flat before them.

"Hey Yellow," Blue said to his brother, "Maybe it is a good idea if we use the express pass, what do you think about that?"

"This early on in the race?" asked Yellow Toad, "I don't know if that is the wisest idea, it would be a shame to have the pass go into waste right away, don't you think so?" Blue Toad shrugged.

Yellow Toad: "Because we came first in the first leg, my brother and I have something called the Express Pass, which lets us skip one challenge of our own choice up to a certain point in the race. Now, it could be a risk to use it early on in the race because you do not know what else is ahead but look, we are three hours behind six teams and who knows, we could be eliminated. My brother and I might want to use it. Using the pass will be a gamble, either we will be safe for another round and not have to worry about the situation, or we don't use it and we might be eliminated from the race. This whole race can be a gamble and you have to make the right moves to stay alive, if you don't make the right moves, then you will be gone a bit faster than you think."

"Well, all we can do is wait," Blue Toad replied, "For a while and hope for the best. I do not want to go on the second leg." Yellow Toad felt the same way, since they both came on top in leg number one.

* * *

><p><strong>Black Skull (1:30)<strong>

"I hope that the guy that sold us 1:30 tickets ends up losing his job," Bowser growled, "Because he just thought that we wanted tickets for this boat. He is such an arrogant person on this planet, if I was him, I would get a real life-"

"Okay!" Kammy shouted, "You can stop your constant complaining, I am sure that no one wants to hear you talk about all of this. No one really cares much about it either!"

"No one cares about you either," Bowser said, "Maybe we will get eliminated in this leg and then we can go back to our normal life, not Kammy's life, a normal life!" Ludwig and Lemmy were right in front of Bowser and to be honest, both of the koopas were getting tired of listening to their father complain. Blue and Yellow Toad sat as close as they could to the door and Misstar and Muskular sat right next to them.

"Let's get going," Muskular joked, "If I owned a ship I would be much faster than this slow captain." Misstar, Blue, and Yellow Toad all could not help but laugh.

"_The second Black Skull Ship leaves at 1:30 PM and arrives at 12:45 PM the next day," _Kevin Koopa narrated, "_Two hours and fifteen minutes behind the first boat, if they do not get delayed. All the teams that are remaining, Blue and Yellow Toad, Ludwig and Lemmy, Misstar and Muskular, and Bowser and Kammy are all on this boat. Also, all four teams are on second class, which is what they were instructed to do."_ The Skull Flag appeared and the boat set sail, Keelhaul Key was everyone's next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Keelhaul Key (10:30 AM)<strong>

Imagine being on an island that includes mysterious caves, friendly villagers, plenty or surprises, a grotto, and one of the biggest bridges in the Mushroom Kingdom. That place is most likely Keelhaul Key, an island that has no airport; the only source of transportation is helicopter or boat. The Black Skull is one of the most haunting forms of transportation but also the quickest. Four Black Skull's travel across the Rougeport Ocean every day, and the first Black Skull was about to arrive at Keelhaul Key. The Black Skull parked and teams started running out of the ship and started searching the shoreline. The embers that travel around the boat seemed to haunt some of the passengers, but all of them kept on running.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"Thank god that we are off that ship," Tiny Kong took a while to keep her heartbeat at a normal pace, "Let's just find this clue. It is supposed to be on the shoreline." The two monkeys decided to go look on the right shoreline while other teams decided to go in the different direction.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"I think the clue box is over there," the older princess shouted, "And… ugh, I see Merlon and Norlem right next to it. They beat us again! I will not allow that!"

"Calm down, sis," the younger sister shouted, "We are not out of this race yet. Just because Merlon and Norlem are ahead of us does not mean that we are in last place. We have some time!" Elder Princess Shroob ignored her younger sister, and the two Shroob princesses kept on running.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in First**

"Here we are," Norlem cheered. Merlon opened the clue box and took out the clue, he then ripped the clue and grabbed the clue inside. He read it out loud to Norlem, who wanted to know what the next challenge would be like.

"Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers?" Merlon read out loud, "Looks like we are looking for some money, this is exciting."

"_In this detour, teams will learn that treasure is a common object in Keelhaul Key_," Kevin Koopa narrated. He was holding some of the finest riches in Keelhaul Key, _"But teams will also learn that many others crave for treasure as well. Since the ten remaining teams are kind of on a treasure hunt, they will have to deal with one of two different, yet complicated tasks… Treasure Hunters will require teams to go to The National Treasure Arena, where teams will have to dig in the ginormous area, hoping to find a Skull Gem. Once teams find a skull gem, they can exchange it with the Green capped Toad, for their next clue. Teams with physical arms might be able to push ahead, but the area is large and some could be stranded for hours…. Treasure Sellers will require teams to travel to Store of Riches and Gems, where they will have to convince locals to buy expensive items. Once teams are able to make three hundred and fifty dollars, Koopa store keeper will hand them their next clue. Teams who know how to market could finish this task without any problems, but locals do not often come to that store, so convincing people to give away money will be challenging."_

"I say we do the selling challenge," Norlem responded. He had a grin on his face, "I am sure that the customers would love to take a look at me and buy some of the most richest items." Merlon had a blank look on his face.

"We do not have all day Norlem, let's get the show on the road," Merlon shouted and the two of them started running. Princess and Elder Princess Shroob came to the clue box next followed by Jolene and Toodles and the Lakitu Couple.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Second**

"Detour…," Princess Shroob read out loud. She then read the clue without saying it to her sister, "Let's Treasure Hunt, it sounds more fun."

"Thanks for sharing that with me," growled Elder Princess Shroob.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Third**

"Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers," Jolene read out loud, "Looks like maybe selling objects could come to our advantage." Toodles laughed at her old friend.

"You never know, we should go try it," Toodles said and the two of them ran off.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Fourth**

"Let's do Treasure Hunters," Lakilester said, "I think we can get out of that situation a bit faster." Lakilulu shook her head.

"I am not sure, but I guess we can try it," Lakilulu sighed, "Let's go to that Arena and start searching for some treasure." Lakilester smooched his girlfriend on the cheek and the two of them started running off.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Fifth**

"Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers," the mother read out loud, before she could read the descriptions to her son, he shouted out what he wanted.

"Let's hunt for treasure, mom!" Bub cheered, "We will never get to hunt for treasure ever again! Please mom!" Sylvia gulped, she was not the one who liked to get down and dirty.

"I…uh," she saw the precious look on her son's face, she could tell that her son wanted to hunt for treasure, "I guess it won't hurt if we try." A loud YES was shouted in the mothers face and the two of them started running off.

**Diddy and Tiny; Friends- Currently in Sixth**

"We should have ran with the crowd," sighed Tiny. She grabbed the clue and ripped it open in front of Diddy Kong's face, "Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers. Which one do you think will be easier?" Diddy Kong shrugged.

"Maybe Treasure Hunters," Diddy Kong said, "Let's go try that one out and if it does not work, then we can switch to the other task, how about that?" Tiny nodded and the two monkeys ran off. The clue box still contained four clues inside. Four more teams who were quite behind, but there race was not quite over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>National Treasure Arena<strong>

Keelhaul Key was known for its treasure, and there is a big giant arena that is filled with treasure. Locals are allowed to explore this arena but today only racers were allowed to explore the arena. The audience was filled with residents and a green capped Toad was waiting with the clues in his hand. Princess and Elder Princess Shroob ran into the arena, they had shovels in their hand and the audience went crazy. Lakilester and Lakilulu were right behind; they seemed a bit more serious about finding the treasure. Bub and Sylvia came in next; Sylvia was walking slowly while Bub was full of energy.

"Mom, you knew that at some point during the race, you would have to get down and dirty," Bub shouted.

"Well, I did not think that the time would be right now," cried Sylvia, "I really do not want to do this. I am only doing this because you wanted to do it!"

Sylvia: "I am not the type of person who gets down and dirty. I am wealthy, I live in a luxurious house with my husband and son, there is no need for me to get all down and get in a mess. I think that Bub is going to have to carry the weight in this challenge, because the clothing that is on my back is worth thousands and I do not want to order another expensive outfit. I bet others on the race feel the same way, I don't think I am the only person who is like this… am I?"

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day," Sylvia complained, "Digging for useless treasure, ugh!" Bub used his shovel and started digging, hoping to find the Skull Gem. Diddy and Tiny arrived at the scene and the two of them spend no time resting, they needed to start digging right away.

"If we can get out of here first, then that would be a great thing," cheered Diddy, "I think we can do it!" Tiny agreed and the two of them got to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Store of Riches and Gems<strong>

Merlon and Norlem walked into the store and noticed a koopa who looked like Calypso, she was cleaning some of the most finest riches that she has ever owned.

"Oh- well, welcome," the Calypso Koopa greeted, "I am assuming that you are here for the race?" The two wizards nodded and then the Koopa pointed towards a pile of riches.

"I need you to sell enough items and earn three hundred and fifty coins, then you can continue with your race," the koopa responded. Merlon nodded and started grabbing the necklaces, while Norlem went for the crowns that were in the pile.

"… This better be easy…" Merlon said to Norlem, "Attention: We are selling necklaces, you name a price!" A bomb came running up to the wizard and asked if she could have one for one coin.

"Um, a _reasonable_ price!" Merlon replied, "Something like thirty coins or maybe fifty coins but not just one coin." The bomb shook her head and she continued on her path, necklace-less.

Merlon: "This challenge is not going to be easy, we need to work hard! One coin is not going to cut it, or else Norlem and I are going to be sitting here all day and making two coins an hour. Not going to work in my book, I don't know how Norlem is going to do it, but we need to stay on top! Hopefully, the other people are having a tough time as well."

"How should we do this?" Jolene asked Toodles, "I bet if you were willing to flirt, they would give you some cash." Toodles giggled. A Toad was walking by and he could not help but smile at Toodles.

"I am not a flirt! " snapped Toodles, "You can flirt just as good as me!"

"Oh, so you CAN flirt," Jolene responded, "Just admit it; you are a much better flirt than me." Toodles started blush and the two Toad girls continued their task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple<strong>

"This could take all day," worried Lakilulu, "Maybe we should think about doing the other detour instead. I don't want to waste our lead here." Lakilester already had sand on his face, he was not giving up that quickly.

"We have time," Lakilester comforted, "Do not worry about it! We have a lead over the other teams and I am not too worried about the lead we have. Now can you please not worry and help dig for treasure." Lakilulu rolled her eyes and the two of them got back to work. Lakilester started digging in one corner and Lakilulu attempted to dig around her boyfriend, they were hoping to find the treasure quickly.

"Time is key," Lakilester said, "And confidence as well, just keep on remember that, Lakilulu." Lakilulu sighed.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"I wonder how long this will take?" asked Tiny, who already looked exhausted, "I really do not want to be digging forever. This place is huge; it could take us a couple hours to find the one thing we need."

"It's finding a needle in a haystack, except this is supposed to be easier, wouldn't surprise me if the other teams are having trouble. That other detour looked just as challenging as this one."

"Did you want to try the other task?" Tiny asked, Diddy shook his head.

"We are already here, so why don't we just stay here. No other team has left yet so I would not be worried yet. Maybe if we are here for like ten hours, then maybe we could switch."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

The two sisters did not care if they were tired, they were working fast. They wanted to be the first team out of the Arena and they were going to make sure that would happen. Elder Princess Shroob was more physical than most of the teams, her younger sister was not that bad in shape either. Elder Princess Shroob worked on picking up clumps of sand and throwing it on a pile, while her sister used the shovel.

"I'm going to laugh when the Skull Gem is underneath that big giant pile of sand," laughed Princess Shroob, "Oh boy, wouldn't that be an interesting story to tell."

"Do not curse it sis," Elder Princess Shroob hissed, "Now, we might as well check underneath that big giant pile of sand since you just cursed it for us." Princess Shroob gulped and sighed.

"My bad, sorry about that," Princess Shroob sighed, "I will go check the pile." Princess Shroob grabbed her shovel and started digging the pile that her sister was making, but what she did not know was that her older sister was 'accidently' putting more clumps of dirt on her head.

"PLEASE DO NOT COVER ME WITH SAND!" yelled the younger sister, "I DO NOT WANT TO TURN INTO A SAND MONSTER! STOP IT SIS! STOP IT!" The older sister realized what mistake she made and then started making a new pile of sand.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"Come on, mom!" Bub cried, "I cannot do this all by myself." Sylvia was slowly digging in one lonely corner.

"I'm sorry!" Sylvia cried, "I just don't want to do this challenge, but the reason I came on this race was to make you happy, so I am going to make you happy." Bub laughed.

"Mom, you did not have to do this task just for me, but thank you!" Bub said, "Now let's get back to work." Sylvia had a surprise look on her face; she was surprise her hat fell into the sand.

"So we did not have to do this challenge, you would have been fine with the other challenge?" Sylvia asked. Moms have not learned everything in the world and she learned something new about her son. He was willing to be caring, which Sylvia never thought about before.

"Let's do this!" cheered Sylvia. Yeah, she was still not willing to get down and dirty, but she tried a bit harder than she did minutes ago, "Maybe I should just take off my clothing, than maybe I could pretend I am in a spa. Would everyone be okay with that or should I have not said anything?"

Cheers were erupted in the stadium, especially the bombs that were in the audience. Sylvia looked at all of them like they were crazy.

Bub: "Yeah, so my mom said that she was going to take her clothes off because she did not want to get all down and dirty… that is just… weird… I mean how many people have mothers that would say that, I am glad that she did not do it because I really did not want to have to deal with the bombs going crazy in the audience. Even Princess Shroob admitted that it would be a bit crazy."

"I do not want to see that Sylvia," Princess Shroob shouted, "So please do not even consider that, if the Wizards were here, they would be all for that." All the teams that were in the arena started laughing.

"I think I learned my lesson today, now let's continue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends<strong>

"Hi!" Toodles said to one person walking, "What is your name?" The Koopa looked at Toodles and then he started blushing a bit.

"My name is Kolorado," the koopa responded, "I am looking for the finest treasures." Toodles looked at Jolene, and the two girls nodded. They founded the _perfect_ costumer.

Jolene: "Toodles found this koopa and he was an explorer. So we both looked at each other in the eye and we nodded. We were hoping that we could get as much money as we could with this guy, he said he wanted some expensive souvenirs so we had to work our own magic. I let Toodles do the talking but here I am in the background praying that this guy would buy some stuff from us because right now, we do not have a lot of sales. And we need money, and we want to continue racing. We did so bad the last leg so getting first place would boost our confidence. Please buy something from us. Please!"

"So we have a crown, we have necklaces, and we have rings. And we even have gems," Toodles bargained, "I am willing to let you name a price." The koopa looked at the gems and he examined them, after he knew that the gems were real he was willing to make a deal.

"Well, I would buy four of those gems and two of the necklaces and one ring for… let me think," the place got silent. Jolene and Toodles were standing there, praying that the number was higher. Merlon and Norlem were staring at the two Toad girls.

"Four," Kolorado said.

The island was in complete silent.

"Four coins?" Toodles asked, her mouth was gaped. Jolene looked like she was about to cry, the two of them thought that they were able to get a good deal out of him.

"No, not four coins silly! Four _hundred_ coins!" Toodles and Jolene started jumping up and down in excitement; the two of them were able to get a good deal. Merlon and Norlem were in the background rolling their eyes. They could not believe what they just saw. The koopa was indeed enchanted by the girl's charm, and the gems that they were selling. Toodles and the rich exploring Koopa made their exchange.

"Thank you so much," Toodles hugged the koopa and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We really needed that money." The koopa nodded and he walked away. He couldn't help but wink at the two girls when he walked away.

Toodles: "I owe the Koopa that bought the gems big time. I thought that we could have been there for a while and in the first fifteen minutes we are able to escape the zone and head on our way to the next challenge. I felt bad for the wizards but at the same time, we were in first place. We started the leg in last and now we are back in the game, never thought that would happen to both of us. Hopefully we do not lose our lead." 

Toodles and Jolene gave the bag of coins they collected to the Koopa that looked like Calypso. She weighed the coin bag and it weighed enough, she congratulated the two Toads and handed then their next clue.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Jolene thanked the Koopa, she nodded and continued dusting the blue gem she had in her hand, Jolene spend no time waiting and she opened the next clue inside the Store of Riches and Gems.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in First**

"Take the mark path to The Keel Bridge," read Jolene, "Such a creative name, I wonder who thought of a name like that?"

"_Teams must travel by foot to The Keel Bridge_," Kevin Koopa narrated, _"This Bridge is perhaps one of the biggest bridges in The Mushroom Kingdom. Teams will find there next clue at the Middle of The Keel Bridge."_

"This sounds exciting," Toodles cheered, "Maybe we will be able to bungee jump off the bridge, that would be so cool!"

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards**

Merlon was near the Store of Riches and Gems, trying to bargain some good deals. He was able to make thirty coins worth of items, but that was not enough. Norlem got irritated that the two Toad girls were able to pass them, so he thought that a little bit of magic would help them. With a snap of his fingers, costumers kept on coming up to him.

"Yeah," a little Toad girl said, "I don't know why I am here, but I want to buy that necklace in your hand for… um… seventy five coins." The Toad's mother gasped, but she did not care either and she threw seventy five coins in Norlem's bag.

"Thank you," Norlem smirked, "Every coin means everything. Feel free to give any money away to me." Seconds later bob-ombs appeared and started giving Norlem money without even asking for it. They were going to be out of there in no time.

Norlem: "My strategy for this race is to win, and I am confident that Merlon and I have what it takes to win this race. I am willing to use my own tricks to get us ahead of the pack. Now, I don't remember Kevin Koopa saying anything about using magic, unless it was on the first day. I sometimes have short-term memory loss, I don't know if anyone knew that. Anyway, magic rocks!"

Merlon had no idea what Norlem was up to, that was going to be a possible problem in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple<strong>

The two Lakitu's were working hard in one little area and Lakilulu hit something that was not sand. She started to clear the stem and noticed something red in the midst of the sand.

"I think it is the Skull Gem," cheered Lakilulu, "Let's get this thing out of the sand." The two of them started digging up the Skull Gem. Lakilulu had a greedy, yet happy look on her face. Lakilester looked thrilled. The two of them found the Skull Gem, and they were the first ones to do so.

"Yeah baby!" cheered Lakilulu, "We are back on the top." Lakilulu started doing a victory dance, that was until the crowd started booing. Her dance was awful, the crowd then cheered when they saw the Skull Gem.

"Who do we give it to again?" Lakilulu asked, "Oh yeah, we give it to the Green Capped Toad!" Lakilester carried the Skull Gem over to the Green Toad.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Lakilester asked the Toad. He nodded and handed over their next clue.

"Thank you very much," Lakilulu smiled, "Now let's get out of here." The couple ran out of the arena and opened the clue once they got the right chance.

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in Second**

Lakilester ripped the clue open and read it to his girlfriend, "Make your way to The Keel Bridge!" Lakilulu looked amazed. The two of them noticed Jolene and Toodles so they ran off behind them.

Lakilulu: "The fact that we were the first ones done with that task made us feel good. We can win this race and if we try hard, then we will be rewarded. I hope that we can come in first this leg because I want a cool prize, just in case Lakilester and I do not win the race, it would be nice to have a prize to go along with it."

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses**

"Glad that she left," joked Princess Shroob, who was covered in sand, "I did not want to hear her high squeaky voice again. It irritates me every time." Elder Princess Shroob laughed.

"There are a lot of annoying people in this race, like them, the Wizards, and Kammy Koopa," Elder Princess Shroob admitted, "I kind of wish that they are the first teams eliminated, Jaydes and Luvbi were eliminated and I think they should have stayed in the race a bit longer."

"Luvbi had a high squeaky voice also," joked Princess Shroob, "But yeah she was nowhere near as bad as the other teams here." Elder Princess Shroob nodded. The two Princesses continued digging.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Wizards<strong>

"Hey Merlon," Norlem shouted, "How much money do you have?" Merlon turned around and showed Norlem his bad, which had only forty five coins inside.

"Oh then we are done!" Norlem cheered, "I have three hundred and forty five coins!" Merlon's eyes were wide open. How did Norlem get all of that money? He could not believe it, it was like he used some type of magic spell or something.

"Wow, you deserve a gold star!" Merlon cheered, "I can't believe you were able to get all of that money. Let's go show the Koopa all of our money." The two wizards ran into The Store of Riches and Gems. The Koopa was impressed.

"Well done, Wizards!" the Koopa's voice cracked, "Here is your next clue!" Merlon and Norlem thanked the Koopa and the two of them ran out of the store before they opened their next clue.

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Third**

"Make your way by the mark path to The Keel Bridge," Merlon read out loud, "Well, we have no time to waste so let's go!" Merlon and Norlem took off, the Koopa in the store looked at their coins and noticed that some of them looked different than other coins.

"Looks like someone was cheating," the Koopa lady complained, "Perhaps with… with… magic!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diddy and Tiny Kong: Friends<strong>

"Do you know what time it is, Diddy?" Tiny Kong asked. Diddy Kong looked at his watch and noticed that time has sure flew by. They were having fun!

"Its 12:15," Diddy responded, "And the other boat comes at around 12:45. So we have a good thirty minutes or so. So don't worry yet Tiny. I still think we have a chance." Tiny Kong nodded and continued digging for hopefully, treasure.

Tiny Kong: "Last leg was not how Diddy or I wanted to start the race. We ended up on the last flight and then we got lost at the end of the first leg… _(__Falshback__: "My map was upside down," Tiny cried, "I'm sorry but we have to turn back__)_… so ever since that incident, I worry about our placement in the race. I don't want to leave this race early because I am having a fun time. It would break my heart to leave in the second leg, we could have been eliminated in the first leg."

Tiny Kong adjusted her hat and took a drink of water, temperature was rising in the arena, and so was the competition.

* * *

><p><strong>The Keel Bridge<strong>

"Hey, is this the right way?" Lakilulu asked Jolene and Toodles, who were a couple feet ahead of them. Jolene shrugged and she looked at a red and yellow flag.

"I think so," Jolene said, "The clue said to follow the marked path so I guess we should just follow the marked path."

"That is what I thought," Lakilulu responded. Jolene and Toodles were slowing down and Lakilester and Lakilulu passed the two of them. Jolene and Toodles did not care though; they were willing to go at their own pace.

"I sometimes get a bad vibe from them," Toodles whispered to Jolene, she nodded, "Well, I guess we should not worry about them. We should just worry about ourselves from now on."

"Isn't that what we are supposed to do?" laughed Jolene. Toodles laughed and the two of them continued their walk down the path.

"I see the bridge," Lakilester shouted, "And look at it! The bridge is so huge!" Keelhaul Bridge was indeed not a normal size bridge, the bridge was huge and below the bridge was at least over three hundred and fifty feet of thin air and below was a river. The perfect place to go bungee jumping. The clue was at the middle of the wooden bridge and surrounding the clue was a group of bob-ombs and Toads, the bungee jumping crew.

"I wonder what we are doing," Lakilulu asked, "It looks a bit exciting… depends on what the Roadblock is, that is if we are doing a Roadblock." Lakilester opened the clue box and grabbed the clue that was inside and ripped it open.

Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in First Place

"Roadblock," laughed Lakilester, "Who is willing to take the short way?" Lakilulu raised her hand, without knowing what the challenge was.

"_In this Roadblock,"_ Kevin Koopa narrated, _"One member will have to conquer there fear of heights. They will have to bungee jump down this three hundred a fifty feet bridge, like they are flying in thin air. This challenge can be scary, but exciting at the same time. The person who was not elected to do this Roadblock must take the long way down to the bottom. Once the two reunite with eachother, they are allowed to open their next clue." _

Lakilulu opened up the clue and her eyes widened, she was a Lakitu, but the fear of bungee jumping scared her half to death.

"Oh no, I cannot do this!" Lakilulu cried, "No way, you should have done this challenge. I can't do this!" Lakilulu started to cry, "I am going to die! Please don't do this to me!"

"Lakilulu, you have to do this," Lakilester responded, "You can do this, just take your time. You can do this, do not be afraid. You just need to take some deep breaths and you will be fine. I'll meet you at the bottom; I need to start walking since I will take longer than you. Take your time." Lakilester started walking down and Lakilulu just stood there, crying.

Lakilulu: "I hate heights, but I knew that I had to do this. We had the lead already and I knew that we were already in trouble for buying first class tickets. So we needed to make sure that we had as big of a lead as possible. Jolene and Toodles were right behind us and who knew where all of the other teams were. I had to conquer my fear and do this challenge, or else Lakilester and I might be going home in the second leg. We want to win, not come in tenth place."

Lakilulu walked over to the trainers and they got her prepared for her interesting experience, Jolene and Toodles arrived at the clue box next. Jolene knew that she wanted to do the Roadblock since she saw what Lakilulu was going to do.

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Second**

"I will volunteer for this roadblock," volunteered Jolene, "Because I always wanted to do something like this." She opened the clue and read it: "It looks like you have to walk down to the bottom."

"Oh," Toodles sighed, "How lovely, I will see you in a little bit. Good luck!" Toodles than ran off, hoping to meet Jolene at the bottom in a while, and they still hoped that they would claim first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia and Bub: MotherSon**

"O Skull Gem, O Skull Gem, Where for Art Thou Skull Gem?" Sylvia rehearsed, "Don't hide from me, let's reunite, just like we were meant to be." Bub laughed and Sylvia cracked a smile.

"This is going to be a long day," joked Bub, "But as long as we are safe, it will be worth it at the end." Sylvia nodded. The two of them continued their job, to be honest, they were getting bored. ASoon, there lead would be lost, so they had to work extra.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends**

"Hey Tiny!" Diddy shouted, "I think I might have found what we are looking for!" Tiny grabbed her shovel and ran over to Diddy Kong.

"Oh my," Tiny said in amazement, "That Skull Gem is so beautiful. Be careful not to break the Gem!" Diddy grabbed the red Skull Gem, cheers were erupted in the audience and Diddy gave the Gem to the Toad. Who handed them their next clue.

"Thank you so much," Tiny cheered, "I am so glad that we are out of here!" The two of them noticed that another team was digging up there Gem so they had to get out of the Arena before they caught up to them.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Fourth**

"Make your way on foot to The Keel Bridge," read Tiny Kong, "Maybe we get to jump off the bridge, no wouldn't that be exciting?" Diddy Kong laughed and the two Kongs started running to their next destination. Behind them were Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, who just found what they were looking for as well.

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Fifth

"I am so glad that we found the Skull Gem," laughed Princess Shroob and then she looked at the clue, "We are heading to The Keel Bridge, let's go follow the Monkeys. Theyt have a better sense of direction then us, I believe."

"I heard they couldn't find the Pit Stop last time," Elder Princess Shroob remembered, "So maybe we should just have our eyes peeled just in case. What do you think about that?" Elder Princess Shroob nodded and the two of them trailed behind Diddy and Tiny Kong.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son**

"And now we have fallen to last place again," joked Sylvia.

"Mom!" Bub shouted, "You forgot didn't you? There is still four more teams behind us! Did you forget about them...?" Sylvia did forget about them, and there boat should be arriving very shortly.

"As long as we are not here forever, then I think we will be okay," Sylvia responded, "Yes, I did forget about the other teams, silly me." Sylvia still looked clean, there were few spots on her shiny skin, and she planned to keep it that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Third<strong>

Merlon ripped open the clue and read it to Norlem, "Roadblock: Who wants to take the Easy Way Out? That is definitely you."

"Fine," Norlem replied, "It looks fun anyway, and so why not do it." Norlem opened the clue and read it to himself.

"Have fun," Merlon shouted to Norlem, who started running down to the bottom of the bridge, it was a long way down.

Lakilulu

"I'm not going to die, am I?" Lakilulu asked, "Because I do not want to die, I have so much left to do on my bucket list. I cannot die now, please don't!" The bob-omb tried to calm Lakilulu down. She was going into panic mode.

"You are going to be okay," the bomb said to Lakilulu, "Just take some deep breaths and pretend like you are flying. Like a bird, who does not care what is in his way." Lakilulu listened to the bombs advice and took some deep breaths.

Jolene / Norlem

Only one person could go at a time, so Jolene and Norlem were getting ready on the sidelines. Lakilulu had five minutes to jump or else Jolene would get to go ahead of Lakilulu. Lakilulu did not want that to happen.

"I think she is scared," Jolene said to Norlem, "I feel so bad for her."

"I do not think she will jump," Norlem replied to Jolene, "She is too scared, I mean it's not the end of the world. Wouldn't that be a shame if Lakilester walked all the way to the bottom and then had to come all the way back up?" Jolene had that look on her face.

"I would hate to be in Lakilester's position; he would flip out at her." Jolene was all ready to jump but she had to wait approximately four minutes that is if Lakilulu decides not to jump.

Jolene: "Lakilulu was just standing there, petrified. I could not tell what she was thinking but I think that she was truly scared. I mean, this race is supposed to test some of your biggest fears as well as your relationship and trust with you partner. If Lakilulu cannot jump, then Lakilester is going to be upset. He would be upset because he put his trust on the wrong person, giving up is something that Toodles and I do not plan on doing. It is wrong to give up, the four hour penalty would hurt them dearly and it could put them at risk of elimination this leg that is if the leg is an elimination leg. Whatever happens is her decision, not my decision."

Lakilester

Lakilester was walking down to the bottom. When he grabbed some water to put in his mouth, he thought we would stop for a minute and see his girlfriend free-fall three hundred and fifty feet.

"I hope she does it," Lakilester pleaded, "Please do it, Lakilulu. You can do it!" Lakilester just stood there, he saw his girlfriend getting ready to jump but the question now was would she do it? Lakilester continued walking down to the bottom, but he kept his eye on Lakilulu.

* * *

><p>Keelhaul Key (12:45 PM)<p>

The second boat arrived at 12:45 PM, four teams were waiting patiently for the boat to dock. Once the pirate flag was taken off the pole, the four teams started running out of the boat. Ludwig and Lemmy were first followed by Bowser and Kammy, Blue and Yellow Toad, and then in last was Misstar and Muskular. All of them went in different directions though when they were looking for the clue in the shoreline.

"Where is the clue?" Bowser asked. He stomped his feet on the sensitive sand, "I thought it would be right by the dock? Ugh, we are falling behind again!"

"Maybe it is that way?" suggested Lemmy Koopa, who was clearly lost.

"Let's go in the other direction," Yellow Toad said, "I think that we might have passed it already. If not, then I do not know where it is... I did not think a challenge like this would stumble us."

"Hey, I see it!" Muskular shouted, "Everyone else went the other way!" Misstar and Muskular started running towards to clue box and opened it up. Four clues remained in the box.

Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Seventh

"Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers," Misstar read out loud, "I think Treasure Hunters sounds a bit easier, and maybe we will be lucky…" Muskular nodded and the two star spirits started running to the arena, they saw Ludwig and Lemmy and told them that the clue was the other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilulu<strong>

"Are you ready?" A bob-omb asked Lakilulu. She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Get ready to fall in three…. Two… one…" At that moment, Lakilulu fell and she started fall down below the bridge. A loud scream was heard, she was laughing at the same time.

"OHHHHHHHHH MYYYYY GOSSHHH! I CANNNN'T BELLLIEEVE I AMM DOOOING THISSS!" Lakilulu screamed, "THISSS IS AMAZZZING!"

Lakilulu: "The minute I was in the air, I knew that this was not so bad after all. I enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun and I want to thank The Amazing Race for giving me the chance to conquer one of my greatest fears. By the way, I also fear Snakes and Death at a Young Age. Just in case you were wondering, but I doubt you were. Anyway, I truly had a fantastic time in the air!"

Lakilulu reached the bottom, and she now had to wait for her boyfriend to reach the bottom as well. Lakilulu had her clue in the hand and she was excited to see her boyfriend again. Lakilulu did something in her life she never thought she would do, and she did not fear heights anymore.

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Currently in Fourth**

"Roadblock: Who wants to take the Easy Way Out?" Elder Princess Shroob read out loud, "It says that I cannot do it because of weight restrictions, so it looks like you will be doing this one. Good to know that I can't do this one because of my weight." Princess Shroob rolled her eyes and she opened the clue.

"Well I have to go get ready, see you at the bottom," Princess Shroob waved good bye but her sister was already running down the hill. Elder Princess Shroob passed Diddy and Tiny, who just received there clue as well.

**Diddy and Tiny: Friends- Currently in Fifth Place**

"Would you like to do this one, Diddy?" Tiny Kong asked, she blinked her eyes, "I know you always wanted to do something like this. Now is your opportunity."

"I do not remember saying that," Diddy Kong replied, "But sure, I will do it! See you in a while." Tiny nodded and she started running to the bottom, not as fast as Elder Princess Shroob but she was certainly not walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Eighth<strong>

"Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers," Ludwig read out loud, "Treasure Hunters, I cannot do any type of business activity." Lemmy nodded, the first thing that came to his mind was the fact that there were riches on this island… a bit strange but since he was the youngest race, you could not blame him.

"I always wanted to dig for treasure," Lemmy smiled, "So yeah, let's do Treasure Hunters!" Right behind him was Blue and Yellow Toad, and behind the two of them was the bickering co-workers.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Ninth**

"Only two clues left," Blue Toad said. He grabbed the clue and he opened it, "Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers?"

"Let's do some Treasure Hunting," Yellow Toad cheered, "It sounds more fun than selling Treasure itself. I mean, who would buy treasure?"

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Last**

"I think last place should be our new home," joked Bowser. Kammy did not seem to find that joke funny. Bowser ripped open the clue and Kammy just stood there with her hand on her hips.

"Detour: Treasure Hunters or Treasure Sellers," Bowser read, "What would you like to do Kammy?" Kammy Koopa looked up and shrugged.

"I REALLY do not care, JUST PICK ONE!" Kammy shouted. Bowser just dragged Kammy and followed the Toads. Wherever they were going is where they would be going.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Currently in First Place<strong>

"I can't believe that you did it!" Lakilester hugged his girlfriend, "You did a terrific job. Now let's go claim that first place prize." Lakilester ripped the clue open.

"Travel by foot to the next Pit Stop," Lakilester read out loud, "This is so exciting!" Lakilulu looked a little bit nervous though, because they did take first class seats on The Black Skull Ship. She did not want to tell Lakilester though, because she was afraid it would ruin his day.

"_Teams will now have to travel by foot to the next Pit Stop,"_ narrated Kevin Koopa, _"Pirate's Grotto. One of the most enchanting Grotto's in the Mushroom Kingdom and this dark place is the Pit Stop for the Second Leg of the Race. The last team to check in here… may be eliminated!"_

"Excuse me," Lakilester asked the bob-omb that was near the bottom of the bridge, "How do we get to Pirate's Grotto?"

"Head back up the Hill, take a right and it should be around there," the bomb said to the Lakitu Couple, "You cannot miss it, it is so noticeable."

**Jolene**

"Here I go," Jolene said to herself, "Never going to be doing something like this again…" The countdown started, three… two… one… Jolene was off in the air.

"OHHHH MYYYY GOSSSHH! OHHH MYYY GOSH! I AMM FLLYIINNNG! NOOOO WAAAY! THIS IS SOOO COOOL! TOODLES! HI TOODLES!"

Jolene was going crazy in the air, in a good way of course.

**Norlem / Princess Shroob / Diddy Kong**

"Wow that is insane!" Princess Shroob cheered, "I cannot wait to do that!" Diddy Kong laughed and then Norlem got himself ready, he was the next one to take off.

"I think Tiny Kong is going to be jelous," Diddy said to Princess Shroob, "She has no idea what she is missing out at." Princess Shroob laughed.

"My sister could not do it due to weight conditions, but I think she would have done it too if she got the chance. Does she seem, weird to you?"

"No, she is fine," Diddy Kong responded, "Hopefully, I can get to know both of you a bit more. You guys aren't as bad as everyone says."

"Thanks, Diddy!" Princess Shroob smiled, "You just made my day."

Princess Shroob: "In the end, I want it to come down to Elder Princess Shroob and myself, The Kongs, and Jolene and Toodles. I feel like that all three of us are strong teams and both teams are actually not bad people, we expected everyone to be cruel and mean to us, but they are not cruel and me. I kind of think that they are awesome!" 

"Well, now we wait!"

* * *

><p>Sylvia and Bub: Moth<p>

er/Son

"The other teams should be showing up any minute now," Sylvia worried. This was the time to start panicking, in a way, "We have to dig faster."

"But you won't even get yourself dirty," cried Bub, "There is no way that we are going to win this leg." Sylvia then decided to get her hands in the sand.

"I've got to try something new," Sylvia said, the audience cheered and she started digging faster, Bub turned around and noticed other teams walking in. First came Misstar and Muskular, who went in the corner Princess and Elder Princess Shroob were digging near, then Ludwig and Lemmy came running in. They started digging in the middle. Blue and Yellow Toad also started digging in the middle and so did Bowser and Kammy. The race was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- Currently in Second<strong>

"I saw your jump," Toodles smiled, "And you did a fantastic job. We still have a chance to catch up." Toodles ripped open the next clue, both assumed it would be a Pit Stop clue and it was.

"… Warning: The Last team to Check in May be Eliminated," Jolene read out loud, "Well, I do not think it is us. Let's go and find this grotto.

The two Toads ran off and Norlem got prepared to take a plunge.

**Norlem**

"Get ready," the bob-omb instructor shouted, "In three… two…. One… one and a half…. one and one quarter… ZERO!" The next thing that happened was Norlem was in the air, his hat fell off his head immediately but he did not care.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Norlem screamed, "AWEEEEESOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEE!"

Norlem was indeed having a good time in the air, the everyone was watching him and his hat just so happened to fall on…

**Elder Princess Shroob**

Elder Princess Shroob was running to the bottom of the bridge when something hard hit her in the head: It was Norlem's hat.

"Argh!" Elder Princess Shroob screamed, "I hate this stupid hat." Elder Princess Shroob was going to rip it, but instead she threw it in the dirt and continued her path.

* * *

><p><strong>Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple<strong>

"Do you think the grotto is the other way?" Lakilulu asked her boyfriend, "Perhaps we missed it?"

"The bob-omb at the bottom said it was in plain sight," Lakilester responded, "It has to be around here… come on, we need that victory…"

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends**

"We can still catch up," Toodles said, "The Lakitu couple left a couple minutes before we did. We still have a chance! We can do this!" The two Toad girls started running faster than they did prior, they wanted to take the lead.

"Is that the grotto over there?" Jolene asked, "I think it might be there…"

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates Grotto<strong>

Pirates Grotto: One of the most beautiful, yet scary grottos of all time. Once there was a legend and now that legend has become a reality. Kevin Koopa was waiting at Pirate's Grotto along with some guy whose head was in the shape of a skull, he was the captain of the original Black Skull. A Ship that was so popular, he was able to duplicate it. The name… Captain Cortez.

Kevin asked Captain Cortez if he has ever been to Podley's Place. Cortez never heard of such a place but he has heard of Podley. The two of them talked about The Black Skull and its history, and the Embers that haunt the ship. Kevin Koopa was also informed that taking first class on The Black Skull was known as bad luck. Cortez talked about some of his finest treasures; especially the Skull Gems and the Sapphire Crystal Star he once owned then gave away. Kevin told Cortez how teams were instructed to bungee jump off The Keel Bridge. Cortez laughed and said that he would only do it for treasure. Kevin Koopa noticed two figures running towards to the pit stop and the two of them stopped their chatting so they could welcome the two figures. Two figures that were covered with sand, sweat, and also, covered with cloud dust.

Lakilester and Lakilulu were sweating when they jumped onto the Pit Stop mat and Lakilulu took a few heavy breaths, Captain Cortez then greeted the two Lakitu's.

"Hola! Welcome to Keelhaul Key," Cortez rattled, "Hoped you enjoy the island."

"We did," Lakilulu smiled, "It was amazing, thank you so much."

"Lakilester and Lakilulu," Kevin Koopa paused for a moment, "You are the first team to arrive." Silence was heard and the two of them looked at each other and hugged.

"We did it!" Lakilester cheered, "We actually won a leg!"

"However…" Kevin Koopa stopped the cheering. Lakilester looked puzzled but Lakilulu knew what he was going to say.

"Did we do something wrong?" Lakilester questioned. Kevin Koopa nodded and Lakilester buried his head.

"Because you two took first class boating seats on the way to Keelhaul Key I have no choice but to give a two hour penalty. I am going to have to ask if you go wait your penalty by the rocks over there." Lakilester and Lakilulu slowly started walking over to the rocks and once they took a seat the clock began ticking.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Time Remaining: 1:59:58_

"That blows," complained Lakilester, "I cannot believe we are getting a two hour penalty just because we took first class. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO US!" Lakilulu tried to calm her boyfriend down; usually she would be the one starting up all of the drama.

"Hey, we are not the only ones," Lakilulu said, 'The Shroobs and the Wizards have penelties too, so we are ahead of them. We are not going home today."

"Good point…" Lakilester admitted.

Lakilester: "I hated the fact that we got a two hour penalty just because we ended up going in first class boat seatings. I wonder why it is such a big deal anyway. Well, the good news was that other teams were in first class seating as well so we were not going to be eliminated this leg. Hopefully, it is The Shroobs that fall short this round, I see them as bigger threats than… let's say Bowser and Kammy or Misstar and Muskular. The more threats that get eliminated, the better chances Lakilulu and I will have of claiming the money. Our biggest threat list includes the Princesses, the Kongs, Blue and Yellow Toad, and Merlon and Norlem." 

Just when Lakilester and Lakilulu took a seat on the rocks, another team of two ran up to the Pit Stop mat. The two Toads were anxious to see what placement both of them were going to come in. Cortex welcomed both of the Toads.

"Thank you, sir," Jolene thanked, "We truly enjoyed our adventure here today." The two toads looked at Kevin Koopa, who did the eyebrow. Jolene and Toodles looked at each other and laughed.

"Jolene and Toodles," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are the second team to arrive."

"That is terrific," Toodles smiled, "The fact that we started this leg in last place and now we are in second place, it is just a good feeling."

"However," Kevin Koopa announced, "Because Lakilester and Lakilulu occurred a two hour penalty you two are now Team Number One!"

**Jolene and Toodles: Old High School Friends- First Place, 2:02 PM**

"Are you serious?" Jolene asked, "You are serious!" Toodles looked just as surprised and the two of them hugged each other.

"We did it!" Toodles cheered, "We came in first place! This is unbelievable!"

"Well, it only gets better," Kevin Koopa smiled, "Because you two are the winners of this leg of the race you both won a trip for two to Castaway Bay Island. Where you guys will enjoy five nights of fantastic sight-seeing moments, the chance to scuba dive in the ocean, a spa, and you will get to enjoy that all after the race. Congratulations, you two both worked hard this leg and deserve it. Anything you guys would like to add?"

"I am still surprised," Jolene laughed, "The fact that we started this leg and last and now the fact that we came in first, it is terrific. I am so glad that we got to come in first place and this will be an unforgettable moment." Toodles smiled and hugged Jolene.

"You did an amazing job, Jolene," Toodles smiled, "You were able to do that bungee jump. You deserve a pat on the back." Jolene smiled and said that Toodles deserved the same; the two Toads hugged each other. They were invited to rest in the Grotto until their next departure.

Toodles: "This is definitely one of the top moments in my life, the fact that I get to share this moment with my old high school friend, Jolene, is priceless. Something that many would love to share and we got the chance to share it. I am proud to call Jolene my best friend. Thanks Jolene, you are truly amazing in my book!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia and Bub: MotherSon**

"I found it!" Sylvia cried, "I can't believe I found what I have been looking for this whole time!" The audience cheered and Sylvia ran to the Green Capped Toad, who traded the Gem for the next clue.

"Glad that you were able to find it, Mom!" smiled Bub, "Now let's keep on rocking!" Bub grabbed the clue from the Green Toad's hand and Bub volunteered to open up the clue.

"Better be something thrilling," joked Sylvia, "Since we are at Keelhaul Key. Did I ever tell you that Dad has been here before?"

"No, you never mentioned that," Bub's eyes were confused but he ripped opened the clue and read it to his mother.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Sixth**

"Travel by foot to The Keel Bridge," Bub read to his mother, "Well, we cannot waste any more time, let's head on out."

"Good bye everyone!" Sylvia concluded, "I will miss you all." The bob-ombs in the audience went crazy and Sylvia left the arena, and so did many of the bob-ombs.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers**

The arena was a mess; there were piles of sand all over the place. Four Skull Gems were found and there was six still in the Arena. Who knew how long it would take for another team to find one? "It looked like the two bombs took a while," Lemmy complained, "So maybe we should go switch to the other task?" Ludwig shook his head.

"It's too late now," Ludwig responded, "We are going to find this Skull Gem. No matter how long we stand here."

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers**

"UGH! I HATE THIS!" Kammy complained, "I AM TOO LAZY! I DO NOT WANT TO DIG PILES OF USELESS SAND! WHAT IS THE POINT OF DIGGING PILES OF USELESS SAND?"

"They don't call it that Amazing Race for nothing," Bowser replied, "If you really want this then you have to work hard for it, that is the only way to put it." Kammy rolled her eyes.

Kammy: "It is already the second leg and I feel like we have been at this race for like, twenty five days already. I just want it to end… I feel like I am under the control of Bowser and I am tired of it already. I want things to turn around, I want to win… but then again I want to lose. I hate this! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! Ugh! One day when I am ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom Bowser is going to be sorry, that is for sure. I have to work for him, why can't he just work for me. He knows that I am a much better ruler than him so why can't he just admit that. Bowser… Bowser… Bowser… I have SO much that I want to say to you right now, it is ridiculous… okay, I am just going to stop my rambling because- well because I want to stop my rambling! … OKAY I SAID I WOULD STOP NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"If you want to go look over there, then be my guest!" Bowser said to his co-worker, "I am sorry that you have to deal with this task. I think that when this is over, we will all be alright. Trust me…"

"Yeah, whatever," Kammy Koopa shut her mouth and continued working.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Shroob<strong>

Three… two… one… Princess Shroob was in the air. She was flipping around, trying to be a show off. This was her only chance of doing all of those cool type tricks. She was not going to be freaking out the whole time.

"AHHHH YEAAAAAHHHH!" Princess Shroob shouted, "YEEEEEEAAAAHHH WOOOO HOOOOO!"

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Currently in Third**

"I want to go find my hat," Norlem shouted to his brother, "Because that hat means everything to me. Then we can proceed to the Pit Stop, how about that?" Merlon shrugged.

"It does not matter, we are safe another leg anyway," replied Merlon, "Those Princesses might beat us to the Pit Stop, but if you really want to find your hat… then I guess we will go searching for it. Do you have any idea where it is?" Norlem suggested that we go up the path Merlon took.

"Well off we go, let's go find that hat!" Norlem cheered.

Norlem: "There was no way that I was going to leave Keelhaul Key without my hat. This hat means everything, it is the hat to prove your worthiness and Merlon knew how much importance a wizard hats mean. Even if the Shroob's beat us to the Pit Stop, it doesn't matter as long as I have my hat. Merlon would feel the same way if he lost his hat during the challenge."

**Diddy Kong**

"Are you ready?" the bomb yelled. Diddy Kong nodded and the countdown started, "Ten, Nine, Eight, ZERO!" The next you know Diddy Kong was flying in the air.

"WHHHAATTT HAPPEEEN TOOO SEVVVEEEN?" Diddy shouted in the air, "AWWWWWWW YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Diddy could not believe what was happening to him and he was sure having a blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Yellow Toad: BrothersActors**

"I think I might have found it," Yellow Toad shouted to his brother, "Come here!" Blue Toad zoomed over to his brother. It was indeed one of the red crystal Skull Gems.

"Let's get it out," Blue Toad grabbed the shovel and started digging the Gem out of the sand. They noticed how Bowser was stomping in anger but neither of the brothers cared, they just wanted to get the Gem out of the sand hole.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends**

"How did they find it already?" Misstar asked, in shock, "How long have we been here, not even thirty minutes and the two of them already found what they are looking for. That is a bit of a shock to me…" Muskular nodded.

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it," Muskular sighed, "We have time, let's get back to work!" Muskular used his muscles to dig up sand and put it in piles. Misstar also did the same thing, except she did not have as many muscles.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Seventh**

"Head to the next Pit Stop," Blue Toad joked, "Just kidding, we need to travel by foot to The Keel Bridge."

"I knew you were joking," Yellow Toad said, "Good thing we did not use our pass, it would have for sure went to waste. Now let's continue our journey." The two Toads speeded out of the arena, cheers erupted behind them. Three teams were left to continue digging, one of the three teams could fall short, or would someone else fall short instead?

* * *

><p><strong>Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: SistersPrincesses- Currently in Fourth**

"Make your way to the next Pit Stop," read Elder Princess Shroob.

**Diddy and Tiny Kong: Friends- Currently in Fifth**

"Pirates Grotto, Warning: The Last Team to Check in May Be Eliminated," Tiny Kong read out loud, "I think we can catch up to the Princesses if we start running now!" Diddy nodded and the two of them started running with the Princesses.

Who would be the next team to check into the Pit Stop?

* * *

><p><strong>Merlon and Norlem: Wizards<strong>

"Aha!" Merlon cheered, "I found your hat Norlem. It has a rip in it though." Norlem picked up his brown hat and notice a big giant tear in the hat, like someone decided to claw the hat. Like an animal… or perhaps a Shroob who was in a crabby mood.

"I bet it was the Shroobs," Merlon growled, "They will indeed pay for that the next time we see a U-Turn or Yield that is for sure."

"Well… how about that next Pit Stop?" The two Wizards decided to run to the Grotto; hopefully they could claim the Team Number Two Spot, or perhaps something close to it.

* * *

><p>Kevin Koopa was waiting at Pirates Grotto along with Cortez. Lakilester and Lakilulu were still waiting there long penalty. They would soon be joined by others, maybe more than one team. Cortez noticed that three different teams were all running to the Pit Stop mat at the same exact time. All three teams were neck and neck and it those last few seconds that changed the placement order.<p>

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key," hissed Cortez, "Enjoy your night, if you are lucky to survive." Diddy Kong laughed but Tiny hit him with her baseball cap.

"Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, Merlon and Norlem, Diddy and Tiny Kong…" Kevin Koopa, "You are the third, fourth, and fifth team to arrive…" Princess Shroob rolled her eyes because she knew what was going to happen.

"Is there something wrong?" Tiny Kong asked, she was confused.

"There is something wrong," Kevin Koopa announced, "Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, you guys took first class boat seats on the way to the island so I have to give you two a two hour penalty. So if you two can go wait over there." Princess and Elder Princess Shroob nodded and the two of them went and sat by the Lakitu's.

"Merlon and Norlem, you two did the same so I have to give both of you a two hour penalty," Kevin announced, "However, you also broke another rule…"

"What?" Merlon asked, "No we did not break another rule, what are you talking about?" Norlem tried to hide his guilt but he knew that he was busted.

"Norlem used magic during the detour, so because of that I must add an additional twelve hours to your penalty time." Tiny Kong looked shock and she looked at her partner in shock, Merlon's eyes were on fire and he looked like he was about to beat up Norlem.

"You two must wait over there," Kevin Koopa instructed the Wizards, they both listened and sat next to Lakilester and Lakilulu, not Princess and Elder Princess Shroob.

"Diddy and Tiny Kong," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are both Team Number Two!"

**Diddy and Tiny Kong: Best Friends- Second Place, 2:32 PM**

"Wow!" Diddy cheered, "I cannot believe it! Thank you Kevin!"

"Why thank me?" joked Kevin, "I was not the one who worked hard to earn that number two spot, you and Tiny should be very proud of yourselves. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Kevin," Tiny smiled and the two of them went inside the Grotto and socialized with the first place team. Lakilester and Lakilulu, Merlon and Norlem, and Princess and Elder Princess Shroob waited on the sidelines.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Penalty Time Remaining: 1:25:40_

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 1:59:49_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 13:59:45_

"We are out of the race now," Merlon complained, "BECAUSE OF YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! WE LOST THE RACE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU NORLEM; YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! YOU ARE FULL OF DISGUSTING GARBAGE! I HATE YOU NORLEM! I HATE YOU!"

"Could you just stop?" Elder Princess Shroob shouted, "I am sorry what happened but I really do not want to listen to your Drama, Merlon. So just shut up now!"

"Oh do not get me started with you," Merlon scolded, "I AM TIRED OF YOUR SICK, ANNOYING ATTITUDE AND YOU DECIDED TO RIP NORLEM'S HAT! SO YOU SHOULD BE JUST AS GUILTY! YOU ARE YOUR LITTLE SISTER ARE ANNOYING!"

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to deal with us since you two are going to be out of the race," Princess Shroob lectured, "Everyone is tired of you Merlon. Stop it with the drama, and we stop with our drama."

"Isn't this race about drama?" Lakilulu asked.

"Do not get involved, Lakilulu," Princess Shroob shouted, "That is the last thing that I want from you right now! Now can we all just shut up?"

"YOU'RE A-"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MERLON AND NORLEM!"

"Is the race always filled with this type of drama," Cortez asked Kevin Koopa. He laughed and looked at the three bickering teams.

"This is the first time I have witnessed this," Kevin Koopa admitted, "And maybe they just signed up for the wrong show…" Cortex laughed and Kevin grabbed himself a bottle of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Sylvia and Bub: MotherSon- Currently in Sixth**

"Roadblock: Who wants to take the Easy Way Out?" Sylvia asked, "I can do this one. Hopefully it isn't too thrilling, like…" Sylvia opened up the clue, "Bungee jumping?"

"What! No fair! I always wanted to bungee jump, you are so lucky!" Bub complained, he complained all the way down the bridge and Sylvia got herself suited up.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers**

"Hey, I think I might of found something," Ludwig cheered, "And I think that it is what we are looking for." Lemmy ran over to Ludwig and helped him dig it out of the sand.

"Glad that we found it," Lemmy smiled, "Now let's go get our clue." Lemmy grabbed the Gem and gave it to the Green Capped Toad. Who gratefully handed them their next clue.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Eighth**

"Make your way to The Keel Bridge," Lemmy read to his older brother, "Where you will find your next clue. I volunteer myself for this Roadblock, whatever it is. I think I might know what it is…"

Lemmy: "I hope that the Roadblock includes jumping of the Bridge, I always wanted to do it but I never did since it is considered suicide if you die. But I know that The Amazing Race is not a show where people die, it's where people take on the impossible. So yeah, I hope that I get to jump off the bridge that would be so cool! Please, please, please let it be a jump off the bridge challenge!"

* * *

><p><strong>Blue and Yellow Toad: BrothersActors- Currently in Seventh**

"Roadblock, who wants to take the easy way out?" Blue Toad asked, "Oh yeah, this is my turn!" Yellow Toad nodded and he opened up the clue.

"It looks like Sylvia is doing the challenge as well," Yellow Toad laughed, "Oh that will for sure be interesting… I will be watching at the bottom." Yellow Toad ran down to the bottom of the bridge.

**Sylvia**

"Maybe I should hold onto my hat," Sylvia stopped the bomb, "Just so I do not lose it and go crazy or something like that. Okay, drop me when you are ready!"

"Okay!" The bomb did not even do a countdown and Sylvia started flying in the air.

"OOHHHHH MYYYY GOSSSHHHH! THIIIISSSS ISSS THE COOOLLLLESSSTTT THIIIING I HHHAVVVE DOOONNNEEE INNN MMMYYY LIIIFFFEE!"

Sylvia: "I will admit, I am having so much fun on this race. I thought that I was going to be miserable but I am having such a fun time. I want to thank Bub for sharing this experience with me. It means a lot and I am proud to call you my son, no matter if we get eliminated this leg or the next, I am thrilled to have you as my son."

"That was AWESOME!" cheered Sylvia, "I want to do that AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers<strong>

"Hey…" Kammy sighed, "I found what we are looking for." Bowser turned around and noticed that Kammy was pulling out the Skull Gem.

"That is awesome, great job Kammy!" Bowser cheered, "Now, we can get back on track!" Kammy chuckled and she handed the Skull Gem to the Green Capped Toad, who handed them their next clue. Bowser snatched it from the Toads hand and opened up the clue.

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Ninth**

"Take the mark path to the Keel Bridge," read Bowser, "Where you will find your next clue."

"Well let's get moving!" Kammy shouted, "We can still stay in this competition… maybe…" Bowser laughed and the two of them ran off, leaving Misstar and Muskular struggling in the sand.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Tenth**

"It would be quite disappointing if we were eliminated this leg," sighed Muskular, "But I guess it is what it is… it is not over until it is over." Misstar nodded, but she was clearly upset. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

Misstar: "I do not feel like it is our time to leave the race yet, we have so much we still want to learn and leaving in the second leg would be a disappointment. I would feel like I let my team down, as well as myself. It's just… depressing… the feeling of leaving this game when you really wanted to participate… yeah, I am happy that we signed up for it… I just did not expect us to be in last place so soon…. I feel so bad, I feel like I could have done more… Oh my… I think that I am going to cry at this moment… I am a loss for words…"

"I say we still have a chance," Muskular smiled, "Remember what Ludwig and Lemmy said at the Rougeport Dock, we don't know how long they are penalized for, it could be twelve hours. We could still be in this race." Misstar smiled and she grabbed her shovel.

"Let's do this!" cheered Misstar.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Toad<strong>

"Here I go," Blue Toad took a deep breath and waited for the countdown to begin. Three, two, one, ZERO! The countdown went fast and then next thing that Blue Toad felt was the wind hitting his head. Blue Toad felt like screaming.

"AWWWWWEEEEESSSSSSOOOOOOMMMMM E! I LOOVE YOU AMAZING RACEEEEEE! AMAZINNNNG!"

Blue Toad noticed his brother was waving at him on the side. Blue Toad waved back, he was happy to see his brother being supportive of him. But the one thing Blue Toad was happy about what the fact that he got to bungee jump, something that he never thought he would get the chance to do in his lifetime. Now he had to wait for his partner to meet him at the bottom.

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Currently in Sixth**

"You did a fantastic job," Bub cheered, "I vote that if we do not win this race, we come back to Keelhaul Key. Now what does the clue say?" Sylvia forgot about the clue, but she ripped it open and read what the clue said inside.

"Travel to the next Pit Stop," Sylvia cheered, "Awesome! Let's go before we end up getting eliminated." Bub laughed, they weren't going to get eliminated, or that is what they thought…

"This is one amazing leg," Bub yelled, "Now let's go!" The two of them ran off.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Eighth**

The two Koopalings arrived at The Keel Bridge; the Lemmy grabbed the clue and opened it. Once he read the question he screamed: "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?" Ludwig joked. Lemmy did not care and opened up the clue, he started cheering once he saw what was in the clue.

"I get to jump off a bridge!" Lemmy screamed, "Something I always wanted to do in my entire life! I can't believe I get to jump of a bridge! Yeaaahhh!" Ludwig chuckled and started walking down to the bottom of the bridge.

"Lemmy, you are one lucky Koopaling," Ludwig said to himself when he was walking down to the bottom.

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Currently in Seventh**

"I think we are in seventh place," Yellow Toad calculated, "Yeah, so anyway… where is the next Pit Stop?"

"Pirates Grotto," Blue Toad told his brother, "Sounds like some interesting place. Let's go see what is in store for us there." The two Toads took off with no breath to waste.

* * *

><p>At Pirates Grotto, the three bickering teams just sat there in silence. After Merlon's argument with all of the players, they just all decided to stay quiet. Lakilester and Lakilulu knew they would be around longer and so did Princess and Elder Princess Shroob, the Wizards were the ones at risk.<p>

Another team came running to the Pit Stop mat and both of them jumped on the mat with excitement. Kevin Koopa stood there for a minute before he told the team their results.

"Sylvia and Bub," Kevin Koopa announced, "You guys had a challenging day, but you both are Team Number Three!"

**Sylvia and Bub: Mother/Son- Third Place, 3:12 PM**

"Yes!" Sylvia cheered, "Much better than the first leg and for the first time, I can admit that I had such a fun time!" Bub laughed and hugged his mother.

"The bombs are back in the race," Bub cheered, "And now we just have to stay in the top of the pack!" Sylvia smiled and the two of them walked away.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:45:05_

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 1:19:19_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 13:19:25_

The three teams learned a valuable lesson, and there were still four more teams that Merlon and Norlem had to worry about, or else they would be saying adios for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends<strong>

Misstar looked tired; Muskular looked a bit on the edge. The audience was cheering them on.

"Where are you Skull Gem?" Misstar cried, "Where are you? We are in a race for a million coins and our life is in your hands, where are you?"

"Well, it's somewhere," Muskular sighed, "Assuming that there is at least one still in here. Not quitting yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers<strong>

"Where is this stupid bridge?" Kammy Koopa shouted, "I feel like we have passed this place- like, FOUR TIMES ALREADY! Ugh… this sucks…"

"We will find the place soon enough," huffed Bowser, "No reason to panic yet. Those pesky Star Spirits looked like they could be there for what looked like hours."

"Maybe weeks," snickered Kammy Koopa, "That would be interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemmy Koopa<strong>

"Best thing that is going to happen to me in my life," the young Koopaling cheered, "Everyone back at my house is going to be jealous."

"So are you ready?" the instructor asked. Lemmy nodded and the countdown began- three…. Two... … … One… … … Three…. ZERO!

"Wha- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIIIISSSSS ISSSSSSSS !" Lemmy screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The two twin Toads started running with their backpacks behind their back, the two of them noticed the enchanting Grotto behind them and wondered if that was where they were going to be resting for the night. Blue Toad put his arm around his older brother when the two of them jumped on The Amazing Race Mat<p>

"Blue and Yellow Toad," Kevin Koopa said, "What Team Number do you think you are?"

"Maybe…" Yellow Toad paused for a minute, "Maybe Team Number Seven… possibly Team Number One." Blue Toad laughed and gave him an elbow punch.

"Well, Blue and Yellow Toad, you are Team Number Four! You both did a fantastic job this leg"

**Blue and Yellow Toad: Brothers/Actors- Fourth Place, 3:27 PM**

"I did not expect that," laughed Blue Toad.

"Well, we have to expect the unexpected," Yellow Toad replied, "That should be The Amazing Race's motto- Just kidding, I think it should be something like face the impossible."

"Nice way of putting it," Kevin Koopa laughed. The two Toads walked away.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:29:58_

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 1:04:07_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 13:04:12_

Lakilester grabbed a tennis ball that was in his bag and he started throwing it around. Princess Shroob kept on adjusting the crown in her head and Norlem was trying to think of a way to fix his now broken hat. Everyone five minutes, the three teams would check their watches… time was not going fast for them.

Princess Shroob: "Just the feeling of sitting out in the daylight and waiting to see what your fate is… it is just plain crazy. I think that we all just wanted to know if we were going to be safe or not and what Team Number we were going to be. If this is a non-elimination round, then what are the chances that they are going to survive the next leg. Every minute counts and it is scary. No one wants to go this early and I know that my Sister and I are safe over the Wizards, but we could be the next team to go just because we broke the rules. The feeling is just downright depressing."

And they waited and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Ninth <strong>

"About time we found this clue," Bowser complained. He snatched the clue out of the box and opened it up, "Roadblock: Who wants to take the easy way out! I do!" Bowser opened the clue without listening to Kammy's screams about how she should do it.

"Relax Kammy," Bowser shouted, "You would not like it anyway, it is bungee jumping of The Keel Bridge. You would probably hyperventilate." Kammy laughed.

"I can't wait to see you bungee jump, now that will be a story to remember," laughed Kammy Koopa. She started walking to the bottom of the bridge.

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Currently in Eighth**

"Proceed to the next Pit Stop," Ludwig read out loud. He adjusted his blue spiky hair before running with his younger brother to the Pit Stop.

"I think we still have a chance," smiled Lemmy Koopa, "And you should be jelous, that bungee jump was terrific."

"Yeah, I wish I did it…" regretted Ludwig. The two brothers started proceeding to the next Pit Stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends<strong>

"Muskular-" Misstar said in a quiet voice, "Maybe we should just take the penalty. There is nothing we really can do… I'm sorry but I-" She was interrupted with cheers; Muskular found the Skull Gem the two of them were looking for.

"You did it!" Misstar cheered, "Amazing! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Misstar gave her friend a hug and the two of them glided over to the Green Capped Toad, who handed them there next clue.

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Last**

"Make your way to The Keel Bridge," Misstar read, "Maybe; we could pass Bowser and Kammy on the way. We have a chance, let's not waste it." The two of them glided out of the Arena.

The National Treasure Arena was now officially closed, the bob-ombs left, the Toads left, and the Koopas left, and most importantly, the eight teams that chose that detour left as well.

* * *

><p>Lakilester and Lakilulu were almost done waiting there two hour penalty, but another team came running to the Pit Stop before them before they could officially check in. The two Lakitu's looked at each other and sighed, they learned there mistake and would have to deal with it for the rest of the race. Ludwig and Lemmy looked like they were full of energy and Kevin Koopa could tell that right away. Cortez greeted the two Koopalings and mentioned the Black Skull, which Lemmy said was pretty cool. Kevin Koopa raised his eyebrow before saying what the Koopalings wanted to hear.<p>

"Ludwig and Lemmy," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are Team Number Five!"

**Ludwig and Lemmy: Brothers- Fifth Place, 3:49 PM**

"That's such terrific news," Ludwig cheered, "We thought that we were in the bottom three. Fifth Place is fine with me!"

"Me too!" Lemmy cheered, the two Koopalings walked away. Lakilester and Lakilulu had to wait a few more minutes before they could check in.

_Lakilester and Lakilulu- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:6:58_

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:45:07_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 12:45:13_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>

"If my partner was doing this, she would quit within five seconds," Bowser joked to the instructor, "But I am totally ready when you are sir."

"Okay, get ready in five, four, THREE!" The countdown did not even finish and the next thing you know, Bowser was screaming bloody murder in the air.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOSSSHHHH! THHHHIIISSSSS ISSSSS CRAAAZZZZYYY! I AMMM GOIING TOOO DIIIIIEEEE! AHHHHHHHHH!"

**Kammy Koopa**

Kammy Koopa stopped walking when she heard Bowser scream for his life. She started laughing.

"I am so glad that I did not have to do this Roadblock," Kammy joked, "Because I would probably be a bit worse than that- actually, I don't know if I could top that off. It depends…. Ugh, I hate walking." Kammy stopped for a few minutes before continuing her walk again.

* * *

><p>"Lakilester and Lakilulu," Kevin Koopa turned around and looked at the Dating Couple, "Your time penalty is up; I can check you both in now." Lakilester got up and gave his girlfriend a hand. The two of them slowly walked to the Pit Stop mat.<p>

"Lakilester and Lakilulu," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are now Team Number Six."

**Lakilester and Lakilulu: Dating Couple- Sixth Place, 3:56 PM**

"Okay," sighed Lakilulu, "It is kind of disappointing because if it was not for the seating penalty, then we would definitely be in first place without a doubt. Lakilester and I just want a taste of victory for once, so hopefully we will be able to get it before we get eliminated… hopefully that is not the case though because I am having a quite adventurous adventure." Lakilester nodded.

"Well, you did your best," Kevin Koopa responded, "And hopefully both of you learned an important lesson. Pay attention to what the clue says."

"Lesson: Learned," joked Lakilester. Lakilulu smiled and the two of them kissed again. Then they went inside the Grotto and talked with the five other teams that checked in before them.

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:36:26_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 12:36:31_

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Last<strong>

"It's a roadblock," Misstar read, "Who wants to take the Easy Way Out? I'll do this Roadblock since I kind of want to take the easy way out." Muskular said that was fine with him and Misstar opened the clue.

"Oh my… I have to go, bungee jumping! This is insane!" Muskular laughed and he started walking to the bottom. Misstar took some deep breaths before she got all settled.

Misstar: "Right now, we are in last and I just want to prove to Muskular that I can do this. I also want to prove him how much I want to be in this race, I am afraid that I am letting him down in a way so maybe doing this task can prove to him that I am fearless… and a fighter at the same time. I am an emotional, fearless, fighting Star Spirit. My goal is to face all these tasks and not be the last team to check in the Pit Stop. Will I accomplish that goal? It is possible, but then some might say that it is impossible. Most of my friends joked that Muskular and I would be the first ones out."

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Currently in Ninth**

"It's Pit Stop time, thank god!" Kammy laughed, "I hated walking down this stupid hill and now knowing our luck, we will probably have to go back up to the top." Bowser laughed.

"I would say that you are most likely correct," joked Bowser. Kammy let out a big grunt and the two of them started their journey to the next Pit Stop.

**Misstar**

Misstar started laughing in the inside, but on the outside she looked like a nervous wreck. She got herself all dressed and situated and was just waiting for the countdown to begin.

"Please go easy on me," begged Misstar, "I have never done something like this before in my life and today is not the day to pull a nasty trick on me?" The instructor smiled and counted down very slowly.

Ten…. Nine…. Seven… five…. Three… and then there was silence. Misstar did not know what to say but then there was a loud ZERO and Misstar started screaming.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEELLLLPPPPP MMEEEEE! THIIIISSSS ISSSSS CRAAAZZZZZYYYYYYYY! WHHHHATTTT AMMMM IIII THIIIINNNNKIIIINNNNGGG! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>At Pirates Grotto, Kevin Koopa and Cortez two different figures running together, obviously they were one team. Both of them looked exhausted and they both looked like they were about to pass out. The smaller figure just wanted to know her result, and she impatiently waited and listened to the greeter since apparently that was the most important part of the race… exaggeration….<p>

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key," Cortez hissed, "One of the most exotic islands in the Kingdom, I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Thank you," huffed Bowser. Kevin Koopa noticed that Bowser looked dehydrated so he handed Bowser one of his bottles of water and Bowser gulped it down within no time.

"Bowser and Kammy," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are Team Number Seven!"

**Bowser and Kammy: Co-Workers- Seventh Place, 4:29 PM**

"Well, seventh is better than eighth," joked Bowser, "And Kammy, good job today!" Kammy rolled her eyes and once again walked away from the camera.

"Is she doing any better?" Kevin Koopa asked Bowser. He shrugged.

"She is tired, and then she likes to joke around. I do not know if she is serious or if she is really annoyed. I hope the two of us settle down and talk for a little bit because I feel bad if I am doing something that I should not be doing." Bowser then walked away from Kevin Koopa.

_Princess and Elder Princess Shroob- Penalty Time Remaining: 0:00:05_

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 12:00:09_

Princess and Elder Princess Shroob did not have to wait much longer, there penalty was almost up. There was no sign of Misstar or Muskular so there was still a chance for Merlon and Norlem to get their redemption, but they would need a miracle. Kevin Koopa looked at his watch and noticed that Princess and Elder Princess Shroob's penalty was up.

"Princess and Elder Princess Shroob," Kevin Koopa called, "I can check both of you in now." The Princesses grabbed their luggage and walked to the host. Cortez stared at them for no apparent reason but they were more focus towards Kevin Koopa.

"Princess and Elder Princess Shroob…" Kevin Koopa said, "You are Team Number Eight!"

**Princess and Elder Princess Shroob: Sisters/Princesses- Eighth Place, 4:32 PM**

"The fact that we are still in this race is a blessing," Princess Shroob said to the host, "And next time, we will prove to you that we are hard-working and competitive racers. Trust me; you will see that side next leg." Elder Princess Shroob fist-pumped her sister.

"That's the kind of attitude I am looking for," Kevin Koopa laughed, "Now both of you go get some rest, you both will need it for the next leg." Kevin fist-pumped Princess and Elder Princess Shroob and the two of them left the mat.

_Merlon and Norlem- Penalty Time Remaining: 11:58:33_

* * *

><p><strong>Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Currently in Last Place<strong>

"Maybe if we are lucky, it will be a non-elimination leg," joked Misstar. The two of them were walking to the Pit Stop.

"Whatever happens, I just want to say that I had a fun time racing with you," Muskular laughed, "And if we ever get to race again, we will kick some butt." Misstar laughed and hugged her friend, the two of them had the true meaning of friendship.

"Let's go face Kevin Koopa!" Misstar yelled.

* * *

><p>Merlon and Norlem were sitting in the corner and the moment they saw the Star Spirits, they knew that they were done. Merlon could not even look at Norlem he was so frustrated at him, he thought that they were going to win. He thought they would take home the million but that was about to change. Misstar and Muskular did not even notice Merlon and Norlem, they just glided to the Pit Stop and waited for their results.<p>

"Welcome to Keelhaul Key," hissed the Skull, "Hoped you like your visit."

"It was beautiful, thank you for letting us come here," smiled Misstar. The two Star Spirits looked at Kevin Koopa, like he was about to tell them that they were the winners of the race, but it was the complete opposite.

"Misstar and Muskular," cried Kevin Koopa, "You are the Last Team to Arrive…"

"We knew it," Misstar sighed, "And I take it that we are eliminated from the race as well?" Muskular hugged his friend, they both waited for Kevin to nod.

"However…" that word got both of the star spirits attention, "Because Merlon and Norlem are facing a fourteen hour penalty, and you both are now Team Number Nine!"

**Misstar and Muskular: Star Spirit Friends- Ninth Place, 5:05 PM**

Misstar had a loss for words, she took a deep breath and the two of them hugged. They said nothing else and they both left the Pit Stop mat.

Misstar: "The fact that Muskular and I were saved was amazing, it was the best gift yet. I thought that we were going to be eliminated from the race; I just had that strong feeling. Instead we are safe, we get to prove that we can do this. We have another chance and that is what matters. Thank you… Thank you so much, I think I said that word so many times today but I am just thrilled." 

"Merlon and Norlem, I can check you both in now!" Kevin Koopa announced. The two angry Wizards walked up to the Pit Stop mat, Merlon was mad, Norlem was guilty. Kevin wanted to say what he was instructed to say to the Wizards.

"Well, Merlon and Norlem," Kevin Koopa announced, "You are the Last Team to Arrive."

**Merlon and Norlem: Wizards- Last Place, 5:06 PM (4:32 AM)**

"Great…" Merlon sighed, "Just Great…"

"I am not finished yet," joked Kevin Koopa, "Both of you can stop bickering now because this is a non-elimination leg." Merlon and Norlem looked like they were about to collapse on the floor.

"You are joking, correct?" Norlem laughed, "Are you freakin' serious. No way!"

"I am not joking since when do I joke?" Kevin Koopa asked the Wizards, "Anyway, there is more news. Because you are in last place you will have to complete a speed-bump, a task that only you will have to complete. It is going to be hard now because you are twelve hours behind most of these teams and it is not going to be easy."

"Oh we will come back," joked Norlem, "They will not see it coming but we are going to come back in this race and show them all that we are still the power house team." Merlon laughed.

"Game on Shroobs, Game on Lakitus, Game on Everyone!" Merlon smirked, "It is game on now."

Merlon: "The fact that we were saved from elimination is huge. Everyone was expecting us to be eliminated but I guess they have to deal with us for another leg. We are a bit behind but I see a comeback, if there is a will, then there will be a way. We will be the Winners of The Amazing Race: Season One, just watch us. The claws are about to come out, and you Shroobs better watch out because you guys are the first target."

* * *

><p><em>Next Stop… Neon Heights<em>

* * *

><p><em>Next Time on The Amazing Race,<em>

_Teams Learn the Art of Directing,_

"No, you are doing it wrong," shouted Lakilester.

"Will anyone listen to me or is everyone just doing their own thing?" shouted Elder Princess Shroob.

_But a Challenging Roadblock could bring the Wizards back in the Game_

Norlem: "We are not going down without a fight, and it is going to get ugly." 

Bam. Bam. Miss.

"BOWSER I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!" shouted Kammy Koopa, but she was not the only one having trouble.

"Are you kidding ME?" Sylvia shouted.

Tiny Kong was seen crying in the corner, and Diddy was trying to confront her.

"We got Yielded? What the Heck?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> *Dies* I spend so many days on this... ugh, I am so tired at the moment. I did make a few changes (The money penelty because I realized that it would take too long) and it wasn't supposed to be exactly end like this, but I kept it since it was good enough. Well, I hope you like it! Sorry for my tiredness...


End file.
